


Другой шанс

by Keshet



Category: Adam et Eve la seconde chance, Mozart l'Opera Rock, la legende de roi arthur
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshet/pseuds/Keshet
Summary: Фантазия о том, что было бы, развернись события мюзикла Легенда о короле Артуре с участниками его труппы и не только - в наши дни.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe





	Другой шанс

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pinterest.ru/keshet26/lautre-choix/

Фэндом: Моцарт. Рок-опера,Адам и Ева: второй шанс,Легенда о короле Артуре(кроссовер)  
Пэйринг и персонажи: Флоран Мот/Микеле Локонте, Микеле Локонте/Ноэми Гарсия, Захо/Флоран Мот, Давид Алексис, Фабьен Инкардона, Лоран Бан, Дов Аттья  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Размер: Миди, 71 страница  
Кол-во частей: 32  
Статус: закончен  
Метки: ООС, Инцест, Ангст, Флафф, Драма, Фэнтези, AU, Стёб, Дружба, Смерть второстепенных персонажей, Элементы гета

========== Пролог ==========

Серый бетон плохо освещенных стен неизвестной Давиду комнаты не наводил на мысли об уютных посиделках после долгожданной встречи. Встреча же с челюсти с каменным полом вовсе не входила в планы Давида: ни в краткосрочные, ни в долгосрочные.  
Выплюнув окровавленный зуб, он с тоской размышлял о размере счета, который выставит дантист за срочное протезирование, когда дверь, откуда недавно Давид сам влетел сюда при помощи пары охранников Дова Аттьи, медленно отворилась, впуская внутрь белую полосу светодиодного фонарика.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, колдун-беглец, - хрипло поприветствовал пленника никто иной, как Дов собственной персоной.  
\- Я от тебя не бегал, - огрызнулся ослепленный Давид, морщась. Аттья выхватил фонарем разбросанные поблизости вещи: шифон, женскую шляпу с пером, блондинистый кудрявый парик и сумочку на длинном ремешке. Пришлось поправиться: - Бегство и маскировка совершенно раз..  
\- О да, я был удивлен, крайне удивлен твоему звонку, - перебил его Дов. - как и той ахинее, что ты понес моему автоответчику. Про современные лейблы, что представляют полное дерьмо, про новые проекты, мюзикл, задуманный мной и просьбу взять тебя в каст... Опустим оскорбления моих коллег, про спектакль-то ты откуда знаешь? На рунах своих нагадал?  
\- Друиды не гадают на рунах.. не важно, как я об этом узнал, я уже понял, что зря побеспокоил. Можно я пойду? - дернулся было Давид в сторону все еще приоткрытой двери.  
\- Сидеть! - рявкнул Дов так, что всем телом вздрогнула даже невозмутимая стража. - На счет мюзикла я подумаю, по старой памяти. Сейчас у меня к тебе другое предложение. Осмелюсь предположить, оно покажется заманчивым.  
"А нельзя было как-нибудь покультурнее устроить рассмотр предложений?" хотел поинтересоваться Давид, но промолчал. Исключительно из инстинкта самосохранения.  
\- Возможно, твоих ушей достигли слухи о том, что я купил дом на Лазурном побережье... нет, речь не о недвижимости пойдет, не скучней. Прогуливаясь с Альбером по пляжу, мы случайно встретили одного человека.. очень старого человека. И очень богатого.  
\- Еще бы, - фыркнул Давид. Тоже, на всякий случай, про себя.  
\- Между нами завязалась светская беседа, и выяснилось, что этот человек не чужой музыкальному бизнесу. Его звукозаписывающая компания намного крупнее нашей, несколько месяцев назад перебазировалась в Париж, и дела компании процветают. Одно тревожит старика: здоровье все слабеет, а наследника нет, и уже не будет. Он всерьез задумывает продать акции в пользу благотворительных организаций мира, представляешь? Вот и мне так кажется. Совсем крыша поехала у мужика. А хочешь полюбопытствовать, как звать этого несчастного?.. Фамилия посланного мне судьбой месье - Дарабид.  
Впору было радоваться темноте, скрывшей, как резко Давид побледнел при его упоминании сквозь толстый слой грима, хотя Дову на его душевное состояние, как и на физическое, явно было наплевать.  
\- Да-да, тот самый, в чьей семье ты сыграл столь трагическую роль. Приворот, в результате которого дочь Дарабида опозорили, грубо говоря, изнасиловали... ну, не будем углубляться в эту тему. Кто прошлое помянет, тому глаз вон! Ну, или зуб, - рассмеялся Аттья, однако Давид не поддержал его веселья. - Печальная история, печальная. А ведь у ее дочери потом родился сын... По-моему, ты должен найти мальчика.  
\- Я?! - опасливо сглотнувший слюну за секунду до этого заявления Давид закашлялся. - Еще чего..  
\- Ты, в конце концов - его появление на свет твоя ошибка.  
\- Не ошибка, а как ты только что верно выразился - моя роль.  
\- Не вижу разницы. К тому же, половину работы за тебя мы уже проделали. Хоть малыша и подбросили в приемную семью, удалось раскопать, что новые родители дали ему имя.. Флоран.  
\- Ты хотя бы приблизительно прикинь, сколько Флоранов во всей Франции...  
\- Кто из нас друид? - пожал Дов плечами, - найдешь, куда ты денешься. Я почему-то верю в твои способности. Найдешь и воспитаешь из него достойного главу империи Дарабида. С нас - треть выручки по завершению сделки. По рукам?  
\- Треть? - Давид недоверчиво прищурился. Странная щедрость не числилась среди качеств Аттьи, насколько мог он судить по предыдущим совместным аферам.  
\- Ты не ослышался. Получишь свое, когда мальчишка будет готов самостоятельно встать у руля. Только чтобы без фокусов! - с этими словами Дов презрительно пнул парик и удалился.

========== Глава 1. Давид ==========

Шепот луны, хохот трав и бормотание подземных корней, болтовня листвы, ворчание камней под ногами и щебет птиц со свистом ветра - Давиду пришлось использовать все доступные друиду ресурсы, чтобы отыскать мальчика. В висках теперь стучало от напряжения, покрасневшие сеткой лопнувших сосудов глаза пристально всматривались в ватагу высыпавших на школьное крыльцо лицеистов, но, кажется, он напал на правильный след Флорана в пригороде Валь-д-Уаз: тот учился в старших классах с математическим уклоном, был лучшим из лучших по английскому языку, играл на пианино и гитаре, а обрамленный пушистыми ресницами доверчивый карий взгляд так напоминал его настоящую мать.

Потенциальный наследник звукозаписывающей империи в числе последних появился на ступеньках, поправил тяжелый рюкзак и чехол за плечами, поудобнее перехватил портативный синтезатор да коробку с электронными барабанами, чтобы не спеша направиться к микроавтобусу.  
Давид вздохнул. Флоран, бесспорно, получал все необходимое образование в полном объеме, но характером - тюфяк тюфяком - крайне мало годился в руководители. Избегал повышенного внимания, дружил в основном с девчонками, не прочь полениться и плотно покушать. Наверное, это было поправимо, однако если Давид мог, пусть и не слишком-то хотел, передать мальчику по примеру своих предков накопленные за века знания, то с воспитанием лидерских качеств дела обстояли куда сложнее. Впрочем, решать проблемы следовало по мере их поступления.  
У Жерара и Кристин Мот, которые усыновили Флорана в младенчестве, кроме него, имелся старший сын по имени Мартан. Редкий балбес, на что уж успел изучить семейку Давид, но не суть; фиктивный брат встречал ФлоФло, как ласково называла потомка Дарабидов Кристин, расположившись на заднем сидении:  
\- Тебя только за смертью посылать! - грубо прокомментировал Мартан опоздание младшего, - опять курил на заднем дворе?  
\- Я не курю перед выступлениями! - надулся Фло, чем вызвал дружный хохот почти всех пассажиров.  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что ты будешь выступать? Твоя задача таскать мои инструменты! - поставил Мартан его на место.  
Тут Давид загадочно улыбнулся. Организовать экскурсию в парижский продюсерский центр, параллельно убеждая месье Дарабида, что встреча с юными музыкантами - прекрасный залог для будущего благотворителя, оказалось, пожалуй, самым трудным этапом хитросплетенного плана. Внушение Жерару, что у его приемного чада таким образом возникнет шанс обеспечить будущее себе и внукам и то далось проще.  
Не более, чем шанс - старику еще предстояло поверить, что он действительно приходится Флорану родным дедом, а вдруг Дарабид окажется не столь восприимчив к внешнему сходству? Сомнения одолевали Давида не на шутку, отчего улыбка сменилась нервным щелканьем пальцевых суставов.

Тем временем группа школьников ступила в отделанный стеклом и металлом неуютный офисный вестибюль Авалон продакшен. Длинноволосый парнишка с макияжем под рок-звезду, на немыслимой платформе ботинок прямой наводкой зашагал к установленному с виду чисто для декоративных целей синтезатору в глубине зала, остальные же, включая Фло, разбрелись кто куда, с открытыми ртами разглядывая платиновые пластинки и копии легендарных гитар, подвешенные к потолку между рожками люстры. Пока Фабьян, так звали парня на каблуках, удостоверялся лично, что клавиши не подключены, Мартан решил устроить инвентаризацию собственности.  
\- Бас?  
\- Держи, - Флоран торопливо извлек из сумки требуемое.  
\- Акустика?  
Фло с готовностью взвесил в руке гриф.  
\- Барабан, палочки?  
Свободной ладонью Флоран похлопал по сумке с электронной установкой.  
\- Медиаторы?  
\- Медиаторы?.. Черт! - густо покраснев, Фло переместил ладонь к лицу. Про медиаторы-то он и забыл!  
\- Только не говори, что ты их потерял, - недобро прищурился Мартан.  
\- Нет! - поспешно возразил Флоран, - я их оставил.. в автобусе! Вроде бы..  
\- Вроде бы? Да я тебе...  
\- Спокойствие, только спокойствие! - вклинилась в диалог сопровождающая экскурсию учительница, призывая не нервничать то ли мальчишек, то ли себя саму, - давайте-ка порепетируем до прихода месье Дарабида еще разок!  
В срочном порядке собранные в эту поездку, преподаватели с детьми должны были разучить и исполнить отрывок Марсельезы - выбор произведения вызывал у Давида отдельный фейспалм, вместе с тем, какая ему разница? Фло все равно не суждено поучаствовать, он заранее это знал.  
\- Марш в автобус и без медиаторов не возвращайся! - приказал младшему старший, и Флоран, понурив голову, покорно поплелся на улицу. Путь его, огибая пустующую стойку администратора, пролегал как раз мимо синтезатора.  
\- Эй! - со стороны, должно быть, показалось, что Давид выпрыгнул на ребенка, как черт из табакерки. Во всяком случае, шарахнувшегося Фло он полностью понимал, запоздало сожалея, что не снял пирсинг с ушей, чтобы не травмировать хрупкую психику подростка еще грубее. - Не хочешь сыграть? Знаю, что умеешь! Не допустишь ошибок - получишь вот это!  
Друид протянул на раскрытой ладони пеструю россыпь пластмассовых медиаторов, и тут же сжал кулак:  
\- А еще лучше, если споешь. Но это на твое усмотрение.  
\- Так.. инструмент же нерабочий.. - наконец тихо вымолвил Флоран. На что Давид только удивленно приподнял брови:  
\- Кто сказал?  
В тот же миг дисплей черного Casio зажегся без каких-либо посторонних вмешательств: Фло продолжал таращиться на клавиши.  
\- Играй, кому говорю!

Нельзя было утверждать, что все вокруг стихло, едва он коснулся синтезатора и извлек первые звуки, но стоило Флорану запеть - так уж наверняка. Лишь стены отражали и усиливали будто бы звучание его голоса, гармонично сплетенного с мелодией песни. Вдруг она прервалась - и в качестве перехода к следующей Фло выдал мотив, окончательно добивший что Давида, что, как впоследствии выяснилось, месье Дарабида. На подобный эффект не хватало рассчитывать никакой смелости.  
Незаконнорожденный не просто "оживил" неисправное музыкальное устройство, он играл, хотя ни за что не мог помнить, отрывок из пьесы, когда-то сочиненной своей матерью. Несчастной женщиной, погибшей вскоре после рождения Флорана. Погибшей в том числе из-за Давида -тот поднял ошеломленный взгляд вверх, к лестнице на второй этаж, где прятался в тени ее отец, хозяин этого праздника жизни, и увидел, как месье Дарабид закрывает лицо руками. Целясь почти наугад, Давид попал в яблочко.  
\- Так нечестно! - взвизгнул кто-то поблизости, нарушая эту волшебную атмосферу. Нехотя друид перевел взор рядом с собой и обнаружил, что музыка, оказывается, давно уже звучала разве что в его воображении и воспоминаниях, поскольку Фло, стоявшего на земле в кедах куда менее твердо, чем Фабьян на каблуках, вытолкнули из-за инструмента. И теперь вопят оттуда о вселенской несправедливости:  
\- На его месте должен был быть я! Синтезатор не включался, я пробовал! Это подстава! Заговор! - бил себя в грудь обиженный под шиканье "тише, тише Фаб" со всех сторон.  
"Конечно, я заговорил клавиши," - изумленно подумал Давид, уловив, несмотря на расплескиваемую ярость, холодный блеск в глазах Фабьяна, вслух же максимально небрежно выдал:  
\- Пратчетта начитался?  
\- Мне конец... - прошептал одними губами Флоран: Давид вновь впился глазами в мальчишку, совершившего невероятное.  
"Ошибаешься, все только начинается" покачал головой маг под нарастающий гул.  
\- А мне понравилось! - сперва сказал кто-то за его спиной.  
\- И мне! - подхватили по левую руку.  
\- Мне тоже! Где ты так научился, Фло?  
\- Тебе надо сольники давать! В Олимпии!  
\- Нет, лучше собери группу!  
\- Возьмешь нас к себе?  
\- Да, это мой брат, я всегда знал, что он очень талантливый! - на этом восклицании Мартана Давид не выдержал, и, приобняв Флорана за плечи, увел наверх.

========== Глава 2. Фабьян ==========

И раньше случалось, что Фаб подозревал себя в хроническом невезении. Теперь же, после злосчастной экскурсии и стычки с Флораном, его будто прокляли или клеймили быть вечно вторым, в любом проекте, где бы он ни участвовал. Детские вокальные конкурсы, где блистал Фабьян лет с восьми, чаще завершались для него победами, чем поражениями - отныне успехи носили для него лишь промежуточный характер. Самым обидным было проиграть финал в отборе на Евровидение, едва ли не досаднее очутиться дублером в азиатском туре невесть какого по счету каста Ромео и Джульетты. Именно просиживая в ожидании, когда основному Меркуцио захочется передохнуть и на сцену наконец дадут подняться ему, гораздо более талантливому Фабу, внутри него созрело решение.  
Он создаст свою команду. Любой ценой, но он сделает это, пусть сперва незначительную, мелкую рыбешку в бассейне с лейблами-крокодилами. Пусть. Главное - войти к продюсерский мир не со стороны наживки, завести нужные связи, не брезговать сотрудничеством с криминальными кругами; тогда, и очень вероятно, что не далее, чем тогда, научившись плавать в шоу-бизнесе, Фабьян уничтожит империю Дарабида. Вне всяческих сомнений, он сумеет отомстить мерзкому выскочке, Фло, который, по слухам, приходился арабу родным внуком. Придавливая лбом стекло оконной рамы, Фабьян смаргивал накипевшие слезы обиды с ресниц. Шипел:  
\- Гаденыш Флоран Мот, я уничтожу тебя!

Стоило Фабу дерзнуть и предпринять первые шаги в рискованном направлении, с ним начало происходить нечто непонятное. В окне номера, на минуточку, расположенного на 12 этаже, ни с того ни с сего возник человек. Женщина - самое удивительное, ибо галлюцинация в виде симпатичного парня не интересовавшемуся противоположным полом для Фабьяна была бы еще хоть как-то объяснима.  
Эта женщина в длинном плаще, приспущенном на мощных голых плечах, смотрела словно куда-то вдаль. Она являлась из-за угла, и Фаб почему-то был уверен - знала всё.  
Женщина за окном видимо - его новый враг. Не просто так же она пришла... Сквозь тюлевый дым, подняв глаза, она могла бы увидеть красивый портрет Фабьяна, нарисованный японской фанаткой. Но нет - она увидит и запомнит его лицо, его нервный взгляд, после чего, верно, уже не оставит Фаба в покое. Фабьян никогда не боялся людей, но она.. даже если она когда-то и была из плоти и крови, приходя к нему и внимательно глядя в глаза, она наверняка желала найти там ужас и страх. Находила ли она что-то, кроме зависти и боли?.. 

Иногда Фабу снилось в кошмарах, что она влетает к нему в спальню, рывком открывает его одеяло и зажимает в тиски его худые руки. Фабьян отчетливо различал черную помаду на ее губах и бешенный блеск узких зрачков - а дальше наблюдал точно издалека, как она жадно пила из него не кровь, но тоску, размешанную в вине. Вот она улыбается, оскалив вполне обыкновенные, ровные человеческие зубы и вот уходит назад, не оставив следов. Просыпался Фаб с неизменной, глухой обреченностью: женщина-дьявол все время молчала, однако весь вид ее говорил, что она вернется назад.  
Что ж. Он, по крайней мере, будет не один.

========== Глава 3. Флоран ==========

\- О почтенные Шумеры! Да где же у него кнопка?! - приглушенно завыл Давид, уронив голову на сложенные крест-накрест поверх мраморной столешницы руки.  
Фло только пожимал плечами: во-первых, его, как выяснилось не кровный, но по-прежнему отец, утверждал, что это Флоран с возрастом еще стал спокойнее, чем был, а во-вторых далеко не самый насыщенный день с ними приключился. Колледж, дополнительный курс по дирижированию, занятие по вокалу, очередная попытка найти преподавателя делового английского...  
\- Ваш мальчик в моих услугах не нуждается! - без оглядки выскочила из комнаты Фло полноватая мадам, на ходу сдувая челку со взмокшего лба. Очень жаль, потому как, возможно, Флоран не настолько бегло болтал по-английски в реальности, насколько умел это изобразить, зато его невинный вид с кроткой улыбкой вслед сбегавшей учительнице железно тянули на Оскара.

Так, что там потом?.. Перевернули вверх дном забитую гитарами студию на четвертом этаже роскошного османского здания, в которой Фло поселили по велению месье Дарабида. Так и не нашли позарез необходимую струну Ми. Отправились в музыкальный магазин, чтобы ее купить, затем в продуктовый, когда, вернувшись и приведя инструмент в порядок, поняли, что проголодались, а еда внезапно закончилась.  
Теперь душа сытого Флорана требовала развлечений, а Флоран сам требовал от Давида пару мешочков попутного ветра ибо билет-то состояние и положение внука Дарабида могли обеспечить на любой концерт, но именно тот хард-роковый фестиваль, куда сильнее всего хотелось, через 40 минут открывался на другом конце страны. Шанс попасть имелся ни больше, ни меньше - с магическим ускорением. Вообще-то в волшебство и прочую ересь Фло не особенно верил наравне с религией, половину из того, что гнал Давид про каких-то друидов, Иной мир и его ритуалы, честно пропускал мимо ушей. Однако это был не повод отказываться от различных необъяснимых наукой ништяков, которыми Давид располагал. То есть, Давид однажды первый погрустневшему отчего-то Флорану и предложил смотаться на новое шоу Металлики. Чуть дальше и чуть быстрее, чем дают представить границы здравого смысла; за время их дружбы Фло удалось посетить Мэдисон Сквер Гарден, Альберт-холл, Корнеги-холл, а перед Рой-Томсон холлом померкла даже Олимпия. Для выдворения Флорана из Торонто Давиду, помнится, целых три мешка понадобилось, так бы и стоял там, разинув рот, по крайней мере вечность.  
Впрочем, вылазки на неформальные отвязные мероприятия они тоже периодически совершали, в награду за поступление в Высшую школу экономики и добросовестную учебу там от модуля к модулю. Не то, чтобы Фло нравились точные науки и социология, но раз их освоение являлось обязательным условием, правила он предпочитал соблюдать.

\- Хорошо, полетели, - сдался Давид со вздохом, выдавая свои условия: - только в этот раз никакой конопли!  
\- На десерт - исключительно марихуана! - бесхитростно поделился Флоран, на всякий случай, готовясь увернуться от подзатыльника.  
\- Хм.. в списке запрещенных веществ по версии месье Дарабида этого, кажется, не значилось, - брови Давида поползли вверх в приятном удивлении, на что Фло подмигнул:  
\- Потому-то мы такая прекрасная банда, - и рассмеялся. Рассмеялся и Давид, а по дороге на фестиваль они придумывали планы, обсуждали, кто будет их целевой аудиторией.  
Тогда Фло почти верил в себя, и в то, что у него всё получится - у них получится! - и что он не занимает чужое место, имеет на что-то право и что-то умеет. Обычно-то он в себя не верил.  
Господи, - думал Флоран тогда, - будто во мне было, во что можно верить. Откуда бы?..

========== Глава 4. Давид ==========

Издревле святым долгом друида считалось наставлять юное поколение, передавая избранным накопленную веками мудрость - посредством песен и просто устным промыванием мозгов. Естественно, так же веками Давид данной обязанностью пренебрегал. Нет, он не считал высокомерно, что достойного ученика для него еще не родилось, просто менявшийся мир обладал столькими возможностями, что возиться с каким-нибудь отроком представлялось занятием слишком скучным, к тому же неблагодарным.  
Однако Флоран стал исключением. При чем, дело оказалось даже не в том, что у Давида не имелось выбора. Фло - такой внимательный и серьезный, прилежный и в то же время безбашеный, вызывал у него искреннюю симпатию. В груди Флорана билось по-настоящему доброе, большое сердце. И благоразумное, и щедрое. 

Когда Мартан, силясь любой ценой остаться "при дворе" Дарабида, был принят на работу ведущим веб-дизайнером, с максимальным окладом и минимальной ответственностью, Давид надеялся, что названный брат Фло радостно прекратит отсвечивать тут и там; зря надеялся. Через месяц, у случайно зашедшего на сайт лейбла Давида дыбом встали все волосы, включая искусственные дреды:  
\- Уволю, сейчас же уволю! - вскричал он в мечтах развидеть новое лишенное логики и навигации безобразие палитры "вырви глаз", открывшееся по старому адресу в интернете. Флоран как раз совладал с кофе-машиной в холле офиса, любезно предложив Давиду кофе со сливками и ореховым ликером.  
Тот выбрал ликер в чистом виде, отхлебнул из горлышка, поднял взгляд к потолку, досчитал до десяти, выдохнул, но все равно заключил:  
\- Уволю.  
\- Ты про Мартана? Да брось.. он же только начал в новой для себя области, - миролюбиво улыбнулся Фло.  
\- Видел, что натворил начинающий? - развернул друид к нему монитор. Флоран дважды моргнул.  
\- Ну... - рука парня потянулась к бутылке, очевидно, чтобы подлить себе в кофе еще спиртного, однако Давид держался алкоголь достаточно крепко. - Я уверен, следующая попытка удастся Мартану лучше!  
Поистине королевское великодушие, саркастично подумалось Давиду, столь легко простить годы унижений. Кому вообще могло прийти в голову, что они с этим бездарным пронырой братья?

Вот Флоран сидит на диване и слушает запоем лекции по риторике, потому что выяснилось, что он совсем, со-вер-шен-но не умеет говорить, а очень надо. Вот он сочиняет в одиночестве, на балконе, незамысловатый, но красивейший в своей игре обертонов гитарный перелив, вплетает туда свой неповторимо-бестелесный голос, а потом не может уснуть. Поэтому в час ночи слушает музыку и треплется с Давидом на кухне об аранжировках:  
\- Можно две версии одного аккорда поместить друг над другом, и тогда текстура усложнится, но станет богаче, интереснее..  
Давид лишь смеется, обзывая его ненормальным, поскольку рассуждать на такие темы, поднявшись накануне с восходом солнца, физически не способен. Фло, кажется, чувствует это, меняя тему. Если талант его вечно заставлял Давида забыть о собственной роковой роли в судьбе мальчика, то характер, полный самокопаний, напоминал с лихвой.  
\- Вчера вечером, после вокала я присел на скамейке в парке: тёплый ветер доносил запахи цветов, мокрой от дождя земли, стрекотали цикады, а в небе в первый раз за неделю осадков стали видны звёзды. Я сидел один под жёлтым фонарём, у моих ног валялась пустая бутылка из-под пива, а в зубах тлела сигарета, и мне настолько в этот момент было хорошо; несмотря на то, что со мной рядом не было никого, я любил весь мир. Время рассыпалось золотыми искорками, и каждую будто бы можно поймать пальцами, разглядеть, погладить... Было бы здорово, чтобы это не кончалось, пришло мне на ум. Но я знаю, что это закончится.  
Реплику Давида "а ты там точно сигареты курил?" Флоран проигнорировал, продолжив:  
\- За пару дней до этого я вышел на задний двор офиса, посмотрел на закат над Парижем и увидел в облаках драконов - золотых, розовых, белых. Удивительно! Я давным-давно не видел драконов в облаках. Удивительно и жалко, что нет ни одного человека, - выделил Фло последнее слово, - с которым я мог бы разделить свое открытие.  
Не поддержанный и в этом ключе, Флоран понес чушь о недавнем эксперименте с бритьем налысо - волосы отрастали теперь на затылке, пробиваясь как никогда черным цветом - "такой у меня, стало быть, от природы", изумлялся Фло, "ни за что бы не подумал".  
Сквозь сон у Давида перемешивается - пиво, золотые искорки, облачные драконы, идеи, проносящиеся как скоростные поезда метро, бегущие и сплетяющиеся в цепи мысли.  
Спустя неделю он начинает замечать, что Флоран устал. Он засыпает на диване с книжкой в руках. Откладывает дела на завтра.  
"Нет, нет, пожалуйста. Не надо. Не выбивай надежду из-под этих ног" немо молится Давид. Тщетно.  
Всю следующую неделю Фло орет на себя. В голос. Нахлестывает себя, как лошадь и пытается выжать из себя невозможное. Потому, что никому это не интересно, никому, чёрт возьми, не интересно, чего он не может - интересно только то, что может. В том числе Дову, который - Давид это ясно и с бессильной жалостью видит наверняка - избрал Флорана орудием в очередной бизнес-партии.

========== Глава 5. Флоран ==========

В последний раз на сегодня Фло тронул струны выше порожка, рядом с колками, и отложил гитару. Ее звучание напоминало скрип гвоздя по грифельной доске - оставалось только завистливо коситься на Тома Бернардини, приятеля и учителя в одном лице, по соседству извлекавшего из своего Фендера удивительное тремоло без всяких обработок и компьютерных ускорений.  
\- У тебя отлично получается! - пихнул Тома Флорана в бок. Подхалимничал, или правда так думал? Фло чертовски надоело гадать.  
\- Спасибо... - все же выдавил он в ответ. - Хотел тебе предложить..не согласишься ли ты аккомпанировать мне в записи моего первого ЕР с синглом? - пока только сингл, для начала под псевдонимом, в последнее время Флоран действительно чаще и чаще об этом мечтал.  
Бернардини вызывающе хмыкнул:  
\- Что так скромно? С твоим состоянием можешь позволить себе и двухдисковое издание!  
\- Мой материал еще не тянет на целый диск, - покачал головой Фло, - песни еще слишком сырые. Я бы начал с каверов, Оазис, может быть, Queen...но сделать по-настоящему качественные треки.  
\- Боюсь, что я не достоин.. - выдохнул Тома. Непонятно, что он имел в виду, впрочем, какая разница. Флоран разозлился до такой степени, что велел ему убираться, сначала мысленно, а затем вслух.

Подобный сценарий повторялся теперь постоянно. Друзья, даже если не были корыстны, не прекращали держать в уме его финансовое положение. Как же Флорана достала коммерция! Даже девушки, прежде отвергавшие его ухаживания, с того дня, как их изящных ушей достигли слухи о наследовании лейбла Дарабида в пользу Фло, резко воспылали к нему симпатией. Сам Дарабид словно боялся общения с внуком, не сказать, чтобы Флорана тянуло общаться с ним; порой от налетов мнимых и реальных знакомых в клубах спасал лишь чересчур экстравагантный прикид Давида. Бессменный спутник, не лгавший Фло, хотя и явно не раскрывающий всех карт до конца. Почему-то, казалось Флорану, друид чуть ли не жалел его. Позволял маленькие безумства в рамках разумного в надежде, что потом, благодаря им, Фло не допустит выходу собственного величия из берегов. Или, по крайней мере, останется в живых. И Фло ценил, как мог. Как бы ни было велико искушение обвинить Давида, что из-за него Флорану пришлось столкнуться с одиночеством в золотой клетке, ни семьи, ни друзей. Умом Фло понимал, что над судьбами наставник не властвовал, даже если честно мог их читать, и до сих пор успешно сдерживался. 

Сдерживался ли?.. Похоже, Давид перегнул палку со вседозволенностью, вяло подумалось Флорану, когда после очередного косяка тени на стене гостиной вдруг стали меняться, преображаясь в силуэты каких-то мистических существ. Наполовину людей, наполовину зверей, мохнатых, сгорбленных, словом, не очень приветливых существ. Когда же они обрели не только контур, но и форму, выступив Фло навстречу, тот инстинктивно отшатнулся.  
\- Не бойся, - прошелестел Давид из-за спины тихим, под стать гладкому шороху своего балахона, в который обожал наряжаться по поводу и без, - это - вечные спутники сильных мира сего.. Одиночество и Разочарование.  
\- Даже не буду спрашивать, почему я их вижу... всё! Больше никакой травы!  
Мелко подрагивая, Флоран резко затушил сигарету.  
\- Бинго! - воскликнул Давид. - Ты слишком молод для этого дерьма.  
\- А потом я буду для него слишком стар!  
\- Главное не это, а прожить запоминающуюся жизнь между.  
Глубокомысленное высказывание друида повисло в воздухе; монстры Разочарования и Одиночества уютно устроились по обе стороны от Фло, чье самобичевание не знало границ:  
\- Между.. неплохо бы до того изучить прошлое. Как я оказался у приемных родителей? Мне так никто и не рассказал.  
\- Это ты всегда успеешь. Попробуй сотворить что-то исключительное в твоем настоящем! - ловко увел его Давид от опасной темы. - Открой свой талант миру, постарайся посредством него научить людей чему-то светлому и доброму.. вот лучше, чем испепелять меня скептическими взглядами и ныть, подал бы заявку не знаю.. на Евровидение! Победа в нем для Франции, спустя столько лет, подействует круче любого колдовства, отвечаю!  
\- Смеешься?.. Я записаться-то пока не сподобился, имея личную студию, - вздохнул Фло.  
\- Захочешь - запишешь, поверь в себя уже наконец! - Давид чуть не притопнул ногой, и осекся, переключившись на брякнувший сигналом о новом сообщении айфон.  
\- Что?.. - выражение его побелевшего лица при этом Флорану сильно не понравилось.  
\- Месье Дарабид покинул земной мир, - церемонно известил друид об ожидаемом, тем не менее заставившим похолодеть Фло факте, - ставок больше нет.

========== Глава 6. Жульен ==========

Репутация некоторых людей говорит сама за себя. Полжизни им не дают покоя наряду с собственными вдобавок чужие проблемы - из числа таких был Жульен Ламассон, режиссер, мульти-инструменталист, композитор и певец, широко известный в узких кругах. Но о его ближайших планах встать на защиту всей исполнительской братии так и вовсе знали лишь супруга с грудными дочерьми.

\- Ну что, готовы?  
Эмма собрано кивнула, взвесив переносные колыбели с двойняшками - Евой и Лили - в худых руках. Жульен улыбнулся, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха:  
\- Помогите! Спасите!!!! На помощь!!! - завопил он, ступая в вестибюль под слаженный аккомпанемент из детских криков.  
Секьюрити тотчас же окружили вошедшее семейство, растерянно переступая с ноги на ногу. По большому счету Ламассон и не нуждался в живом щите перед ними, однако главная его цель:  
\- Спасите, помогите! Мне может помочь только господин директор! - требовала усиления. 

Директорскую приемную охранял субъект посерьезнее. Звали его Давид - пожалуй, единственное нововведение в компании после смерти месье Дарабида. Он был правой рукой нового руководителя, Флорана Мота, и каждый рабочий день Мот начинал с проверки целостности растущей на подоконниках кабинета конопли, в остальном порядок работы они мудро решили не менять. Все так же совет акционеров устраивался дважды в неделю, в начале ее обсуждали готовящиеся релизы, в конце обсуждали рейтинги и продажи случившихся. Крайне логично - накануне выходных, учитывая порывы уйти в короткий запой от озвученных итогов труда. Интенсивная учеба Флорана продолжалась, тусовки сильно не афишировались, а на заседаниях и между ними теперешний владелец лейбла либо подавлял зевоту, либо ерзал, вытаращив огромные от страха глаза и умоляюще сверлил ими Давида. Тот, по сути, и выносил решения. Пора было положить этому конец! Флоран и понятия не имел, какой ужас творился вокруг.  
\- Вы уверены? Может быть... - пролепетало трогательное существо женского пола со стойки администратора, чье хрупкое тельце, видимо, служило последней защитой на подходе к трону звукозаписывающей компании. В ответ Жульен удостоил ее трагически воздетыми к небу ладонями - не более - продолжив путь, не сбавляя темпа. Следом за ним жена юркнула в кабинет секретаря. Гордо помещенная на стол Ева перешла на ультразвук, Лили тоже набирала обороты.  
\- Уверен ли я?! Моя семья в опасности! Мы все в опасности! Мы все умрем!!!! - солировал Ламассон, подкрепленный таким мощным бэк-вокалом.  
\- П-п-погодите, - чуть не подавился Давид тонкой длинной папиросой, которой дымил прямо на рабочем месте, - как вас хотя бы представить?.. - данный вопрос прозвучал ему в спину, когда Ламассон уже распахнул дверь Флорана, без всякого представления.  
\- Здравствуйте! - обеспокоенно поднялся со своего кресла Мот, - не хотите воды? Давид!  
\- Я делал все, что мо.. - донеслось сдавленное голосом секретаря столь жалобно, что Жульен даже обернулся. Тенью возникшая рядом с Давидом на пороге Эмма укачивала малышек - Ева приближалась к кульминационным нотам арии собственного сочинения, в то время как Лили играла в плетение удушающих петель с секретарским галстуком. На мгновение Ламассон замер в умилении, любуясь своими талантливыми детьми. Однако следовало быть ближе к делу:  
\- Беда, нас постигла ужасная беда, - горько начал Жульен, опустошив стакан, и покачнулся. Флоран участливо подхватил его под локоть.  
\- А поподробнее?..  
\- Возможно вы слышали о поднявшемся в последнее время продюсерском центре Инка... Его методы - верная погибель. То есть, сначала все походило на сказку. С ним очень легко было заключить контракт, свести диск и выпустить его на рынок. Промо проводились по высшему разряду, с размахом мейджоров. Но спустя нечеловечески короткий срок он уже требует отдачи, каждого евро, потраченного на альбом или ЕР, каждого цента. Кредитор, не гнушающийся ничем! Он убивает, берет в заложники детей, захватывает имущество.. от него не убежать! Зачем я пошел к нему?.. Мне страшно, страшно за детей, он не оставит их в живых, если не вернуть долг, - в конце прочувствованного диалога Ламассон затрясся в глухих рыданиях у Мота на плече. - Неужели вы не видите, что происходит?..  
\- Кто он? Кто этот Инка? - непонимающе пробормотал Флоран. - И что по-вашему я могу с ним сделать?  
\- Его настоящее имя Фабьян Инкардона, - с готовностью сообщил Жульен, - завтра у него концерт в клубе Присцилла, что принадлежит Лорану Бану, хотя, можно сказать, уже перешел во владение Инкардоны. Бан тоже имел неосторожность связаться с ним.. я не знаю, что у вас получится сделать, но, ради всего святого, только сделайте что-нибудь! Поговорите, пригрозите.. не дайте умереть невинным!

Ламассон продолжал плакать, краем глаза следя, как Мот оторопело хватается за голову, затем шепчется о чем-то с вовремя отпущенным Эммой Давидом мраморно-белого цвета. Вернулся к Жульену Флоран, протягивая чек:  
\- Вот. Надеюсь, этого хватит вам, чтобы спрятаться в семейном отеле какого-нибудь приличного района. Не переживайте, мы с моим секретарем наведаемся к Фабьяну. Восстановим порядок, то есть, попытаемся.. Давид уже отправился к Маэве, нашему юристу. Она обязательно найдет выход, единственное, что попрошу я от вас, напишите мне список пострадавших артистов. Чтобы мы ни о ком не забыли.  
Его взгляд излучал такие искренние сочувствие и доброту, что Ламассон беспрекословно выполнил пожелание в ту же минуту. Дочери в приемной затихли, зато вой внутренней совести нарастал из глубин души Жульена. Через полчаса, вновь на оживленной улице, он отключил скрытую камеру, проверил айфон на входящие смс от банка с оповещением о поступлении кругленькой суммы на карту, погладил чек от Мота в кармане, и подмигнул Эмме:  
\- Ну что, твой муж еще не растерял актерского мастерства?  
\- Никогда не сомневалась в тебе, дорогой, - жена поцеловала его в щеку, передав одну из переносок с ребенком, - после твоего спектакля у Мота не было выбора, Инка дождется его в Присцилле.

========== Глава 7. Давид ==========

Спокойствие, только спокойствие - уговаривал себя друид, размешивая воздух в пустой чашке чайной ложкой и созерцая, как Флоран надиктовывает симпатичной, а главное смышленной мадемуазель Мелин имена неудачников, с которыми нужно оформить договора задним числом. Хитрость, направленная на усмирение Инкардоны, о затаенной с давних времен злобе которого Фло напрасно не ведал все эти месяцы, безусловно, была слишком рискованной в своей простоте.  
Нервничал, тем не менее, Давид вовсе не из-за Фаба, хотя Флорану поход к нему грозил также далеко идущими последствиями в личной жизни, насколько позволяла предвидеть магия. Нет. Одно упоминание имени Лорана Бана способно было привести Давида в истерику. Не имей этот человек детей, вся жизнь его была бы бессмысленной игрой демонов, однако дети у Бана были, была жена. А еще у него были куклы.  
Содрогнувшись уже от собственных мыслей, Давид поднялся из-за стола, развернулся и зашагал на выход. Отправляться в Присциллу, чтобы попасться на глаза Бану, ему решительно не хотелось.  
\- Эй! Куда ты? - воскликнул Фло вслед друиду и, обернувшись через плечо, Давид поймал шкваловую волну паники, что исходила от всего существа мальчишки. Однако устоял. Не дрогнул и на жалобное:  
\- У меня всего двое телохранителей, не считая тебя, а охрана клуба..  
\- Как ты верно выразился - "не считая меня". Вот и не надо считать, иди с ними двумя! - друид потряс указательным пальцем, после чего продолжил путь к двери, внезапно ощущая легкую, стремительно перерастающую в непоправимую, обиду. Как?.. Флоран, несмотря на пережитые ими приключения, вдруг возжелал обойтись без него?!  
\- Ты нужен мне! Пожалуйста, - мольба застала врасплох и так плохо управляемые, противоречивые чувства. На всякий случай, чтобы не выдать внутреннего смятения, Давид посуровее сдвинул брови.  
\- Мы справимся! - победно улыбнулся Фло, будто трюк с контрактами уже удалось провернуть. - Может, не так велика опасность, какой кажется.. или тебя беспокоит что-то еще?  
\- Кто-то, - прохрипел Давид. Вздохнул: все-таки выдал себя. Как бы поосторожнее поведать Флорану, что именно? Вернее, кто беспокоит его в Присцилле сильнее Фабьяна.  
\- Я знаком с владельцем этого клуба.  
\- С Лораном Баном? Откуда?.. - изумленно приоткрыл рот Фло.  
Ну да, конечно. Он его в глаза не видел, иначе бы не возникло подобных вопросов.  
\- Присцилла, к твоему сведению, излюбленное место тусовок транссексуалов..  
\- Ух ты! Понятно-понятно! - лишь хорошее воспитание, видно, не позволяло Флорану заржать в голос, - можешь считать, что моё любопытство удовлетворено!  
Давид его веселья не только не разделил, но и всем видом постарался продемонстрировать, что смеяться тут не над чем.  
\- У нас с ним однажды возникло... серьезное недопонимание. Советую тебе быть осторожнее, - двусмысленно выдал друид. Фло, естественно, зацепился не за тот смысл:  
\- Этот Лоран гей что ли?  
\- Если бы и был, вряд ли ты в его вкусе, - отмахнулся Давид, - нет, похуже. Садист он порядочный. Долетят до тебя слухи, что держит в подвале Присциллы подопытных "кукол", мальчиков и девочек, над коими неустанно издевается - знай, что тебе не врут.  
Флоран присвистнул:  
\- Вот это да! Средневековье отдыхает. Подвалы, пленники, точнее "куклы"... кстати, что за странное название? И почему они не разбегаются?  
Пожалеть об откровенности Давиду пришлось еще в начале разговора, но отступать особенно было некуда.  
\- Это сложно объяснить в двух словах. Они как будто теряют себя и.. на некоторых любимчиков у него имеются материалы, чья публикация вынудит скрываться пожизненно. Неважно, впрочем, не суйся только ниже нулевого этажа, ладно?  
\- Ты был среди них? - едва слышно прошептал Фло. Сделикатничал, спасибо и на том - Давид притворился, что не слышал ничего далее, медленно, с прямой спиной подошел к зеркалу, поправил мэйк, и растворился на пороге.

========== Глава 8. Флоран ==========

Когда к нему в кабинет ворвался незнакомый, насмерть перепуганный мужчина, Фло и сам не на шутку испугался, едва успев выдернуть наушники из ушей и прикрыть ноутбук с очередным эпизодом Игры престолов в полном разгаре. 

Всего несколько часов спустя у него уже имелся план по спасению мира, по крайней мере так казалось, а когда Маэва вдобавок раздобыла карту Присциллы, скучная взрослая жизнь, куда Флорана забросили так рано, стала напоминать захватывающий квест.  
\- Видите, здесь предусмотрен подземный переход к соседнему зданию. Которое Инка недавно выкупил под один из своих филиалов! - водила изящным пальчиком по схеме Мелин.  
\- Мда.. - протянул Фло в роли капитана Очевидность, - еще бы он не заинтересовался владельцем клуба...  
Между тем Флоран старался сосредоточиться не на алгоритме действий, озвучиваемом девушкой - на ее мелодичном голосе, выпадающих из прически чуть вьющихся прядей волос, приятном выражении лица. Маэва обладала поразительно мягкими манерами, чувством собственного достоинства, что определенно позволило бы ей искренне ответить или проигнорировать ухаживания патрона. Однако, чем дольше Фло ее рассматривал, тем больше осознавал, что он на это не пойдет. Просто потому, что не хочет, а чего же - кого?! - он хочет - об этом как раз Флоран понятия не имел. И на мгновение оно показалось в тысячу раз страшнее готовящейся операции.

Явиться незваными гостями к Фабьяну решили максимально учтиво - между саундчеком и выступлением. Сцена вот-вот опустела, зал потихоньку наполнялся ранними посетителями, лениво потягивавшими коктейли через трубочки. Для усиления команды, впрочем, скорее для увеличения ее численности Фло прихватил с собой Тома и Мартана - в каком месте, в какое время и в каком образе нарисуется с ними Давид не ведал никто из них. Следовательно - никто и не мешал Флорану проникнуть в святая святых по спуску из крутых каменных ступеней, которые открылись ему за дверью в подсобное помещение. Там, очевидно, Фло, ожидали. Обыкновенный, даром, что потайной, коридор из клуба в студию, за исключением стены-аквариума, служившей источником неяркого света, жуткое впечатление мог произвести разве что на законченного старика-параноика, подумалось внуку Дарабида. Он же был всего лишь мальчишкой, чье чутье вело на запах крови, не распознавая почему, заставляло дышать через раз, пряча влажные ладони в карманы кожаной куртки - и он впервые столкнулся с подобным разнообразием искусственно выращенных рыб. Каких видов только не проплывало перед Флораном, с одинаковым интересом разглядывавшим и растения с кораллами в оформлении воистину бесконечной стены, словно его загипнотизировало это зрелище.  
Странное узкое лицо с одной нарисованной длинной бровью и улыбкой - так же нарисованной черной помадой на бледных щеках - идеально вписывалось в общую картину, по крайней мере, первые секунды смотрелось на взгляд Фло абсолютно неживой частью композиции. Наверное, виной тому были глаза, от них веяло каким-то могильным холодом, без малейшего признака земной или хотя бы разумной души. До болезненности пустые, темные глаза, но затягивали в себя они хуже омута - а потом их обладатель резко шевельнулся и помахал Флорану рукой.  
\- Он-то откуда тебя знает? - послышался вдруг за спиной вместо нытья спутников шепот друида, не скрывавшего досады.  
Фло пожал плечами - на большее сил почему-то не хватило, да и в горле как-то пересохло. Мрачный лик по ту сторону аквариумного стекла отдалялся, тянул за собой, будто высасывал энергию, тело рвалось бежать за ним, и Флоран ускорил шаг, чтобы поскорее дойти до края, до ближайшего угла, где можно было бы свернуть и заглянуть за; почти на бегу он все-таки сумел прохрипеть Давиду:  
\- Кто - он? Меня с ним будет связывать.. что-то?..  
\- Ты полюбишь его.. - грустно вымолвил тот. Фло отчетливо понял: этого ответа ни Мартан, ни Тома не заметили, не понял другого: зачем вслед выдохнул дрожащим голосом:  
\- А он меня?..  
\- Он будет любить тебя тоже.  
Ушей Флорана достигла грохочущая музыка - отчего не раньше, чем сейчас, неизвестно, но, вероятно она и заглушила для Тома с Мартаном реплику Давида; проклятая стена наконец кончилась. Свернув за каменный выступ, Фло лицом к лицу столкнулся с Фабьяном.

========== Глава 9. Микеле ==========

Il y a tant de haine  
Qui brûle en moi  
Un souffle qui m'entraîne au delà-des lois  
Lourde peine  
Sous ma croix  
Une douleur obscène qui me donne tous les droits  
Tant de haine  
Qui brûle en moi  
Il y a tant d'amour que la vie m'a volé...*

Из хлестких фраз песни Фабьяна Мике смог бы перевести на итальянский хорошо, если хотя бы треть, спрятавшись за пультом в темноте ниши, между входом в аппаратную и эшелоном ненужных пюпитров.  
Ему было страшно, в то же время он уже настолько устал от собственного угнетенного состояния, от беспомощности, что становилось почти все равно, что произойдет дальше. Молодой рыцарь, имени которого Микеле не знал, но чьи добрые карие глаза вряд ли сумеет когда-нибудь забыть, вошел в студию с читаемой поперек лба целью остановить Фаба. Фаб планировал отобрать клуб у Лорана Бана. Сулило ли это внести какие-то изменения в участь самого Мике? Он прекратил мечтать о свободе. Куклы, в которых немыслимым психологическим давлением превращал Бан имевших несчастье понравиться ему людей, рано или поздно, начинали мечтать ни о чем ином, кроме как о смерти. Сила духа Микеле исчерпалась настолько, что больше он не являлся исключением из правил. Вчера едва успели вытащить из петли Нуно, относительно свежее "приобретение" в кукольной коллекции, что собирал здесь Лоран. И Мике не дал бы гарантии, что не очутится в рядах самоубийц следующим. Просто потому, что легче умереть, чем представить реакцию матери или отца, когда Баном им будет прислано видео с полуголым пьяным Мике в окружении каких-то непонятных людей, собственноручно Баном же и снятое. За любую провинность куклы наказывались соответственно своим страхам: боявшихся мышей Лоран запирал в комнате с грызунами, боявшимся темноты завязывал глаза непрозрачной повязкой, а у Мике имелась фобия перед раздеванием. Воспротивился он тогда, если память не изменяла, непонравившимся ему деталям грима..или чему-то еще?

Микеле нахмурился от совсем уж неприятных мыслей. Заставил себя сконцентрироваться на беседе Фабьяна с его гостем. Оба разговаривали нарочито-неспешно, произносили фразы на радость иностранца предельно четко, пусть тихо, но не перебивая один другого, точно два прощупывавших слабые места для нападения зверя.  
\- Фло! Какими судьбами? - обратился Фаб к оппоненту.  
Фло? Наверное, Флоран. Красиво звучит.  
\- - Здравствуй, Фабьян. Не стану отнимать у тебя много времени.. Заглянул пожелать тебе удачного сета и заодно показать некоторые бумаги, - приятным, по ощущениям чуть ли не родным тембром выдал Фабьяну Фло.  
\- Ну зачем же так спешить... - в интонации Фаба явно крылся подтекст "никто не даст тебе уйти до тех пор, пока я этого не захочу" - Мике отчаянно надеялся, что и Фло распознал его угрозу.  
\- Тянуть тоже ни к чему. Мои юристы обнаружили, что несколько клиентов моего лейбла незаконно заключили с твоим дублирующие контракты. Их придется аннулировать, а преследования прекратить. И не позднее, чем с сегодняшнего дня. Ты понял, о чем я. Копии всех необходимых документов в этой папке.  
Сегодняшнего дня? А какой сегодня, интересно, день? Месяц, время года? Как давно Мике заперт здесь? Он не мог поклясться, сколько прошло наверняка времени со злосчастной встречи с Лораном на итальянском пляже.  
\- Неужели? - шелест бумаги свидетельствовал о том, что бегло ознакомиться с копиями Фаб не поленился. Однако подлинная злость, с которой он выплевывал вопросы, не предвещала ничего хорошего.  
Невозмутимый Фло поддерживал диалог с отважностью камикадзе. Цифры и имена, изложенные им, едва ли несли для Микеле смысловую нагрузку, даже расслышанные правильно, тем не менее на Фабьяна впечатление произвели. Шелест ускорился, в смехе начала давиться истерика:  
\- Вы грамотно все продумали! Не подкопаешься.. но клуб я Лорану не оставлю, так и знайте. Поэтому убирайся-ка вон!  
В своем темном углу Мике чуть не подпрыгнул от радости - у Фло появился шанс уцелеть! У него не только добрые глаза и красивое имя, он, очевидно, достаточно умен, чтобы воспользоваться этим шансом..  
\- Логично, что тебе приглянулось это помещение. Кстати, не подскажешь, когда ближайшее окно в твоем сессионном расписании? - внезапно сменил тему храбрец.  
\- Тебе-то что? - огрызнулся Фабьян, но моментально, впрочем, унюхал возможность поквитаться, - хочешь взять в аренду?  
Беги! Беги, и даже не вздумай! - мысленно взвыл Микеле.  
\- А что если хочу? В своей студии записаться мне никак не удается.. может быть, мне воспользоваться твоей? Всего пара песен, они превратят меня в равного тебе, настоящего артиста со своими демо, ну а ты взамен разбирайся с Присциллой и месье Баном, как заблагорассудится, - услыхав это заявление, Мике схватился за голову, но поделать уже ничего не мог.  
\- Издеваешься..  
\- Нет, серьезно. Они еще пожалеют, что не согласились на мой первый сингл, - последнее пробормотал Фло совсем тихо, но итальянец почему-то расслышал.  
\- Что ж.. рукам!

Комментарий к Глава 9. Микеле  
* https://soundtrack.lyrsense.com/la_legende_du_roi_arthur/tant_de_haine

========== Глава 10. Флоран ==========

Давид бы стопроцентно оторвал ему голову; разомкнутый круг начинает виться спиралью, но в проекции остается все тем же кругом - перескакивал с одной мысли на другую Фло, наскоро мастеря дополнительный сэмпл за синтезатором Фабьяна к диску с теми, что зачем-то вечно носил с собой в кармане. Вот они и пригодятся - кроме почти спящего за пультом звукорежиссера музыкантов Флорану не выделили. И черт с ними... Пока Давида не было рядом, а голова была еще на плечах, она кружилась от темпов кипящей работы. Хотелось пить, благо бутылок с водой выставили для Фло достаточно, а от стаи упреков дурацкой врожденной совести хватало воли отмахнуться.  
Да, маловероятно, что Бану поздоровится после того, как Фаб сорвется на нем за всех и сразу. С другой стороны, непререкаемым условием Флорана значилось, что все до единого куклы-пленники будут освобождены, он лично проследит за этим и проводит их до выхода. Может быть, повстречав еще раз в их рядах того человека с трагической улыбкой и застывшей пеленой слез. Может быть, если этот человек вообще Фло не приснился. Постепенно грань между явью и сном прекратила казаться Флорану такой четкой, а инженер исчез в неизвестном направлении.  
Интересно, что снится ветру? Золотая нить огненных птиц? Короткие слова куплетов точно камни улетали в пространство с пением Фло, стены и потолок пульсировали в такт мелодии, вдруг завертевшись чересчур быстро. Флоран очутился ничком на полу, едва ли способный подняться, вяло размышляя: бдит ли сейчас его ангел-хранитель? Слышал ли песню, гордится ли им? Прикрывает ли спину молитвами, перекрывает ли шипение дьявола на другом плече?  
Существует ли?.. На границе у последних сил Фло чувствует, что кто-то пытается перевернуть его и уложить к себе на колени. Белокурый, длинноволосый и очень встревоженный, нависает над лицом Флорана, обращается к нему, плачет? Тащит волоком прочь, обнимает, холодной ладонью трогает лоб, бьет по щекам, надеясь прогнать аморфное состояние - хотя ничего утверждать Фло бы не посмел. Вполне возможно, его навестили очередные галлюцинации. Обидно - ибо никого прекраснее, чем этот кукольно-печальный ангел он не видывал, ничего божественнее его речи не слыхивал, но не привыкать, успел заключить Флоран, прежде, чем окончательно вырубиться.

Первым, что он увидел, очнувшись, был корпус акустической гитары прямо над ним, сантиметрах в тридцати. Нейлоновых струн не касалась в тот миг ничья рука, однако замысловатый риф прокрадывался сквозь звон в мозгу Фло. Чудесным образом даже усмиряя колкую боль в затылке - чуть позже на помощь пришло такое же вкрадчивое тихое пение на смутно знакомом, но явно не на французском языке.  
\- Я в раю? - с этим вопросом Флоран попробовал зашевелиться, задел локтем стену и стукнулся лбом об основание грифа. - Что-то у вас внезапно тесновато.  
\- Ты ударился, - песня сменилась хриплой фразой с заметным акцентом. - Ты у меня.. но пока я нес, не везде удавалось быть аккуратным. Надо было спешить. Прости... Очень болит? Лучше не двигайся!  
Под его торопливую речь, так и не повернув шеи на источник звуков, Фло зажмурился от возобновившихся неприятных ощущений, а теперь боялся распахнуть веки - и разочароваться.  
\- Они подлили тебе в воду какой-то дряни, но здесь вряд ли будут искать, не бойся! - заверил Флорана голос.  
На счет три, одновременно произнеся:  
\- Как тебя зовут? - он набрался храбрости.  
Парень из аквариума, ангел из токсического бреда, тот, о ком сказал Давид находится в метре от Фло, испуганно прижимая к груди другую гитару, с расчерченным звездами и планетами полированным боком, будто кто-то мог ее прямо сейчас у него отобрать.  
\- Микеле.  
Микеле? Наверное, Микеланджело. Красиво...  
\- А меня Флоран.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Я не причиню тебе вреда, - сфокусировав взгляд на инструменте, вцепившись в который Микеле чуть ли не уперся спиной в противоположную стену, постарался как можно дружелюбнее улыбнуться Фло. - Не причинил бы, даже если бы мог.  
\- Я знаю, - напряженно кивнул Микеле.  
Его молчание до того непредсказуемо чередовалось с многословностью, что преград порыву приблизиться самому под сводами дико ноющего черепа Флоран не обнаружил. Удивительно, но, когда он сделал это, Микеле, кажется, проделал следом микрошаг ему навстречу.  
\- Как ты нашел меня?..  
До чего же была очаровательна настоящая, не нарисованная улыбка этого типа - Фло, почему-то не сомневался заранее, а теперь мог убедиться воочию. Микеле смущенно улыбнулся ему:  
\- Проследил за Фабьяном, и нашел.  
\- Ты ведь иностранец?  
\- Я из Италии, - при кивке длинные волосы всколыхнулись и блеснули так ярко в свете единственной лампочки под потолком, что Фло догадался - крашенные.  
\- Вернешься туда, или у тебя есть кто-нибудь в Париже? - без задней мысли поинтересовался следом он. Последовало отрицательное качание головой.  
\- Во Франции?.. Если нет, можешь у меня остановиться, пока не решишь, что делать дальше..  
На что Микеле сделал огромные потрясенные глаза:  
\- Мы все-таки во Франции?  
И стал казаться совсем химерой, вновь заговорив:  
\- Фло, я ненормальный. Мне нельзя выйти и нельзя навредить, я уже поврежден с ног до головы, и больше всего изнутри, и моя музыка.. музыка, что мне позволили писать здесь - не спасение, потому что ее тоже испортили. Или испортят в будущем, Лоран, у него талант превращать в пошлость все, до чего дотронется. А мои заметки, дневники, стихи, партитуры он конфискует, как только убедится, что они закончены. Фло, ты зачем-то шел сюда? Ты же шел не за мной.  
"Что, если я с рождения шел к тебе?" крыло Флорана с ужасающей скоростью, мурашками по коже и щемящими импульсами где-то в груди от всего: от тембра Микеле, от его жестов, произношения и манер.  
"Ты, кажется, создан для меня. А я выходит - твой" может быть, вовсе и не эти строки напевал Микеле несколько минут назад, затуманенному сознанию было без разницы, они идеально ложились на сыгранный им мотив.  
\- Я не отпущу тебя, пока не окрепнешь, но я не стою того, чтобы влезать в дела Бана. Со мной все кончено, так или иначе: он уже убил мою музыку, осталось лишь убить веру моих родных.. веру, что из меня вырос кто-то достойный, если я совершу отсюда побег. Нет.. Ты поправишься. Потом ты уйдешь.  
\- Никогда.

========== Глава 11. Давид ==========

Злость, которую Давид испытывал к распоясавшемуся мальчишке было не описать ни на одном из людских и заодно волшебных диалектов. Мало того, что вопреки предостережениям, основанным вовсе не на пустом месте, Фло все равно спустился в подвал клуба и застрял там, так еще его угораздило попасть в студийную ловушку, расставленную Фабом! Записаться ему видите ли негде при наличии собственного лейбла! Глупый, совершенно безмозглый мальчишка! Вот пусть и думает сам, как спасаться оттуда, рассудил друид и поспешил домой. Тем более, что атмосфера в Присцилле становилась совсем уж нездоровой. Раздавались крики, выстрелы...а в пустой квартире, особенно в отсутствие Флорана, было спокойно и тихо.  
Однако для того, чтобы "было" превратилось в ключевое слово, Давиду оказалось достаточно лечь спать. И тут началось... Напрасно он боялся, что навязчивой идеей будет клевать душу вопрос, насколько расстроит Дова упущенный наследник Дарабида. Заигравшая в голове шкатулочная мелодия действовала на нервы гораздо хуже. Друид набрал Фло - длинные гудки извещали о том, что абонент находится в зоне крайне активного действия. Пришлось подниматься, лениво волоча за собой ноги брести на кухню, вытряхивать засушенный орешник и боярышник в самый большой чан, и устраивать, черт бы его разобрал, котел правды. То, что разглядел Давид, уставившись в кипящую воду как в экран авиадиспетчера, ему понравилось и не понравилось одновременно. Главное, что можно было заключить - Флоран до сих пор цел, но вот друга, которого он откопал себе в трижды проклятой Присцилле, придушить не мешало бы сразу. Параллельно наблюдениям друид не прекращал попыток дозвониться, и не поверил своему зрению спустя несколько часов, когда на экране мобильника высветились побежавшие секунды принятого вызова.  
\- Где ж ты раньше был...  
\- Фло. Ты не представляешь, как я рад слышать твой голос не в качестве восставшего из мертвых! - закричал Давид. - Живо выметайся из клуба, не то я тебя сам закопаю!  
\- Да пошел ты.  
\- Я был занят! - неожиданно на грубость Флорана пустился в оправдания друид, - в Присцилле, поскольку ты исчез, возник небольшой переполох..  
Тон Фло обрел тревожные краски:  
\- Есть пострадавшие? Мартан, Тома..?  
\- Можешь не переживать, Тома присматривает за Мартаном, поэтому от твоего братца никто не пострадал, - перебил Давид, - Лоран Бан убит. Не хочешь попасться в лапы полиции, возвращайся поскорее.  
На том конце провода воцарилось долгое молчание, затем кто-то произнес вдалеке "тебе нужно еще отдохнуть" - по-видимому, Фло согласился, потому что в ту же секунду нажал отбой.  
\- Черт! - выругался Давид коротким гудкам.

\- Микеле.. - тихонько позвал Флоран своего "спасителя", хотя тот, затаив дыхание, никуда и не уходил, вслушивался в чужой разговор. - и все-таки, серьезно, если бы мог, куда бы ты отправился?  
\- В Бельгии меня когда-то ждали друзья, но... - итальянца так и тянуло назад, в его порочный круг, но он был перебит резким объявлением от Фло:  
\- Ты свободен. Лорана Бана больше нет.. ты свободен, Мике.  
\- Как.. нет?  
Его абсолютное потрясение в этом вопросе, заданном дрогнувшим голосом, заставило поежиться даже Давида, которому уже ответил оператор службы вызова такси. В Бельгию, Микеле там сказал? Будет ему Бельгия, и поскорее, пока не передумал.  
\- Пришлите машину, пожалуйста, едем на Северный вокзал, с одним заездом, - указал друид, продиктовав адрес, в то время как Флоран без лишних слов просто взял и сжал руку Микеле.

Такими он их и забрал на пороге клуба через четверть часа - держащимися за руки. Давид молча бросил Фло кожаную куртку, что захватил на всякий случай из дома, все же ранним утром было еще достаточно прохладно. Лишь тогда, чтобы поймать ее, Флоран отцепился от него.  
Точнее, чтобы поймать и надеть на Микеле.  
\- Заберешь в центральной кассе билет на имя Давида Алекси, и чтобы духу твоего здесь больше... - не успел договорить друид сквозь фейспалм.  
\- Мой дом, моя компания и все, что в моих силах - всегда к твоим услугам, - властно проговорил поверх его напутствия Фло, - в кармане должна быть визитка.. да, вот она. Твоего звонка откуда угодно будет достаточно, чтобы я приехал или прислал за тобой.  
\- Спасибо... увидимся, - прошелестел Микеле, выбираясь из автомобиля. Давид еле сдержался, не съязвив на последнее и сперва планировал дать попрощаться молодым людям (впрочем, итальянец был порядком старше, чего Флоран успешно не замечал) наедине. Однако завидя, как на невинный поцелуй в щеку Фло дернулся вслед Мике за продолжением, едва успел схватить край его футболки:  
\- Отпусти человека, дай рабу вдохнуть вольного воздуха. Поверь, ему не понравится. Вернется, - думал пресечь, а вышло утешить. Флоран зыркнул на Давида взглядом, внутри от которого всё похолодело - такой одержимый страстью взгляд он видел только у еще одного мужчины, у отца Фло, - и насуплено сел на место.  
\- У нас есть пока другие важные дела.  
Флоран собранно, насколько это возможно, кивнул:  
\- Расскажешь по дороге в офис? - чем, пожалуй что, доказал, что разочарование в нем было преждевременно.

========== Глава 12. Фабьян ==========

Крыши офисных зданий, громадные неоновые буквы вывесок, знамена, взвивающиеся в небо все еще горели отблесками встающего солнца. В этом косом освещении они принимали исполинские размеры и вызывали представление о каком-то чудовище - олицетворении музыкальной индустрии, об этом страшном гиганте, который все разрастаясь, благодаря усилиям Фаба, захватывал целые дома и простирался вплоть до конца улицы. И душа Парижа, витавшая над всем этим подобно дуновению, мощному и нежному, постепенно просыпалась в ясном безмолвии утра, ласково освещая машины, которые мчались по дорогам, мало помалу заполнявшимся движением.  
С тяжелым сердцем Фабьян провожал взглядом Флорана и Микеле - теперь он точно знал, за что полюбит такого же мужчину, когда найдет, и старался ухватиться за эту мысль как за единственную веревку, что бросили утопающему в океане вражды и злобы. Океан тот бушевал с неистовой силой, Фабьян захлебывался и вновь выплевывал кроваво-слезную соленую воду. Его целью во что бы то ни стало было сохранять холодность ума. Нормальный человек ни за что не выжил бы в подобном, но где он и где нормы... хотя, захват Присциллы позволял убедиться, что по сравнению с заскоками некоторых Фаб со своей жаждой мести еще образец адекватности.

Кого ни спрашивал Инка о хозяине клуба - все были в курсе его приватного притона. Сперва идея завладеть бонусом к помещению для студии еще и дюжиной развращенных игрушек в шкурах людей Фабьяна даже возбуждала, однако чем дальше, тем менее привлекательным выглядело их использование после Лорана. О ненависти "кукол" к тирану-Бану также не болтал только ленивый, и Фаб легко понимал их ненависть. Не понимал он другого - почему до сих пор никто не устраивал мятеж? Насилие, производимое Лораном, сводило с ума не слабее сексуального, вот уж точно: чего стоили одни принудительные танцы с Баном на сцене, а, если верить сплетням, безумный макияж и женские наряды у пленников шли за вещи сами собой разумеющиеся. Фантазии Лорана Фабьян не прекращал удивляться, пока однажды не столкнулся в коридорах клуба с Микеле. Черт знает, кого видели окружающие и особенно Бан в нем - Фаб почуял в Мике равного. Бунтаря. Настоящего рокера, возможно. Сломает тот клетку, в которой сидит, нет ли, но посеет революцию одним фактом своего существования, вне всяческих сомнений. И, безусловно, Фабьян не отказался бы эту революцию возглавить, о чем Лорану тут же, правда, слегка завуалированно, сообщил. "Мне понравилась одна из твоих кукол, не отдашь - придется забрать всю коробку*" пригрозил он тогда, не теряя времени, которое вымолил Бан, чтобы найти денег и откупиться. Судорожные телодвижения теперь уже бывшего владельца клуба, направленные на любую прибыль, лишь бы оставить Микеле у себя, немало подогревали любопытство Фаба. Собранной информации оказалось тоже, вроде как, много: итальянский художник и музыкант Микеланджело Локонте, средний сын в провинциальной, достаточно религиозной семье, поздновато, чуть ли не к тридцати годам решившийся на покорение крупных вершин в компании друга Роберто, который быстро Микеле кинул, ну а Лоран, получается подобрал - чем же он настолько набил себе цену?..  
Ответ нашелся неожиданно. Желая припугнуть Бана и напомнить тому о приближающихся сроках, Фабьян встретился с его женой. Минутной беседы с Кьярой Фабу хватило. Акцентом и повадками, блеском паникующих глаз и чем-то совсем неуловимым она представляла собой копию Мике, вернее, Мике был ее копией, разве что противоположного пола. В связи с чем будущее его ожидало незавидное.  
\- Лоран слишком любит меня, чтобы позволить мне страдать, - на прощанье добила Фабьяна мадам Бан.  
Он мучил мальчика, похожего на свою супругу, чтобы не трогать ее саму. И мальчика надо было спасать, либо устраиваться поудобнее для наблюдения красивых мучений - от попкорна и удобного кресла Фаб аналогично бы не отказался. Тем не менее, нечто останавливало.

Проще простого максимум со второй попытки догадаться, кто помешал Фабьяну на пути обоих его начинаний. Флоран! О, пусть соперничество с ним было тяжким крестом Фабу на всю жизнь, смерть была для него слишком высокой честью. Не дождетесь! Эта тварь, привыкшая паразитировать за спинами то богатенького деда, то находчивых юристов, еще не настрадалась, чтобы заслужить гибель. Наследник Дарабида будто не знал, куда шел, зачем шел, и при этом входил всюду, как к себе домой, отвечал на всё. Убить его - все равно, что убить труп. То, что терзало Фабьяна, клокотало в горле, едва не вырываясь торжествующим смехом, когда Фло сперва, не без провокаций со стороны владельца, вздумал лишить компанию INCA кучки подвластных бездарностей, а затем изъявил желание сделать здесь запись, не позволяло распоряжаться жалкой душонкой врага столь быстро и легко. Как вариант - один из вариантов! - Фаб собирался подсадить Флорана на наркоту потяжелее уже им испробованной. Манипулировать впавшим в зависимость - награда куда слаще вида его крови, к счастью, Фло оказался достаточно беспечен. Покорно выхлебал поднесенный коктейль. То есть, выхлебал вроде бы только он, а чертовщина стала твориться с обоими. 

Фабьян отчетливо помнил, как покинул аппаратную, насладился несколькими кадрами происходящего там, присланными с камер слежения. Каким образом затем в руках обнаружился пистолет? И Флоран, не у микрофона в студии, а прямо перед Фабом, что-то рычащий или скримящий, гребаный металлист... в этот миг пристрелить его вовсе не казалось чересчур мягким проявлением мести. Наоборот, вполне достойным! Фабьян выстрелил - точно в замедленной съемке, на его глазах пуля попала рядом с сердцем. От осознания, что вот всё и кончено, подкосились ноги, несколько секунд спустя Фаб упал на колени возле тела - ровно так, чтобы услышать последний хрип своей жертвы:  
\- Кьяра... - и заорать от озарения, срывая голос.  
Бездыханным лежал на полу Присциллы не Фло, а Лоран Бан.  
\- Досадная ошибка! - не дало опомниться чье-то хриплое замечание сверху, - да еще при свидетелях...  
Женщина в черно-красном плаще, никто иная, а именно преследовавшая Фабьяна в видениях последние пару лет, вдруг обрела осязаемость и заговорила с ним напрямую:  
\- Флоран Мот насолил мне уже с утробы матери, которая была и моей матерью тоже, он виноват в моем вечном одиночестве, - заявила она, подав Фабу руку и помогая подняться, лишь после представившись, - кстати, мое имя Зао.  
\- Ничего не могу поделать, - сипло после крика бросил ей в лицо Фабьян.  
\- Мы сможем вместе, если ты конечно не хочешь расплатиться за это, - Зао неуважительно коснулась мертвеца носком сапога, - по всей строгости закона. Ты поможешь мне. А я никому ни о чем не расскажу, и пообещаю тебе свою защиту. Уничтожим Фло!

Комментарий к Глава 12. Фабьян  
* французское слово "boîte" имеет несколько значений, одно из которых - банальная коробка, другое - ночной клуб.

========== Глава 13. Флоран ==========

Недаром его ребенком дразнили Мечтателем - Фло с утроенным усердием вгрызался в теорию и практику ведения бизнеса, сменил Фендера на Гибсона, и дела в совершенствовании игры на гитаре пошли веселее - однако днями и ночами он мечтал, или выражаясь языком Давида, бредил о Микеле.  
Поднимаясь утром, Флоран выглядывал в окно, а затем проверял в телефоне, какая погода под небом Брюсселя, за завтраком продумывал меню угощения на первую неделю, две недели, месяц, когда Мике приедет к нему; стоя перед зеркалом и готовясь к выходу из дома воображал, где они могли бы вместе прогуляться во французской столице. В музыкальном магазине по соседству с любимой кофейней, пока готовился заказ, Фло разрывался перед выбором - какую гитару подарить Микеле на день рожденья, разумеется, когда он выяснит, какого числа Микеле появился на свет. На лекциях Флоран обыкновенно предавался воспоминаниям, в точности прокручивал в голове все детали их разговоров в Присцилле, что абсолютно шло вразрез с культом коммерции вокруг.

Микеле вообще не интересовало, как и зачем музыкой можно зарабатывать. В принципе глаголы зарабатывать, рекламировать, продвигать и продавать при нем считались чуть ли не ругательными, по крайней мере, с искусством не имевшими ничего общего. Он творил, потому что не мог по-другому, воспроизводимыми мелодиями Микеле точно дышал и демонстрировал миру, а заодно Фло, насколько велика вселенная звуков и насколько сокрушительно-созидательна ее мощь. Расставался с Мике Флоран при полном ощущении, что до того, как они встретились, он в полумраке пытался нашарить какие-то ноты у себя под носом, а Микеле, хоть и возник в его жизни пока лишь короткой вспышкой, искрой вдали, открыл невероятную истину - для настоящего автора и композитора, по большому счету, не существует границ, через которые нельзя было бы перешагнуть. Творчество по сути своей бескрайне, а рок был, есть и останется, прежде всего, внутренней свободой. День ото дня ощущение это росло и распирало Фло, принуждало вдохновенно улыбаться, как и образ Мике, сберегаемый в сердце всеми силами, не покидающий даже во сне, отчего Флоран часто просыпался. Вздыхал. что опять показалось - это Микеле разбудил его, задев прядями своих длинных волос горячий лоб - и забывался снова.

Давиду удавалось отвлечь Фло, правда, сравнительно ненадолго. Стремясь занять страдающего юношу в его лице, друид обучил Флорана изготовлению музыкальных шкатулок под лозунгом "твоя мама тоже когда-то их делала". Сперва Фло было увлекся процессом, но вскоре поняв, что больше распространяться о его кровной матери Давид не намерен, потерял интерес. Ремесло давалось Флорану легко, будто он в действительности вспоминал его, а не учился с нуля, поэтому гора гипотетических подарков для Микеле на Рождество высилась, превосходя самые смелые прогнозы с точки зрения средней продолжительности жизни. Но, готовясь отчалить на ночевку домой, Фло все равно брался за гитару.  
Вот и в тот вечер он потянулся к струнам очередного стратокастера, что вдруг зазвучал расстроено. Вставать было уже лень, и в полудреме от усталости Флоран стал пытаться настроить гитару по пятому ладу. Глаза слипались, давлением воли сосредоточенно вслушиваясь в тихие ноты, он не почувствовал шагов рядом - вскинул голову лишь, когда кто-то по правую руку молча протянул потертый тюнер.  
\- Так лучше? - в затянувшейся паузе спросил Мике. Яркая улыбка его опять ослепляла в полутемной комнате, заставляла глаза слезиться.  
\- Лучше... - совсем об ином ответил ему Фло, все еще твердя про себя "этого не может быть", едва побеждая желание расплакаться от счастья, - гораздо лучше.  
Давид все-таки оказался прав! Микеле вернулся. Коротко подстригся, обмотал запястья разноцветными платками, изменил рисунок, но не яркость нанесенной косметики; это в самом деле был Микеле, больше не напоминающий призрака, а из плоти и крови, пусть по-прежнему чуть уловимо держащий дистанцию.

\- Мике! Как же я рад, что ты меня нашел, - взяв его ладони в свои, приблизился Флоран еще на пару шагов - тот тут же вырвался, но лишь, чтобы уложить собственные пальцы поверх:  
\- Не смотри на меня так... - его идеальная линия губ продолжала складываться в улыбку, пока Микеле выбирал подходящие французские слова, - будто ты в меня влюбился.  
Сердце забилось чаще: и от озвученного, такого очевидного предположения, и от внезапной фантазии, как обожгло бы кожу шепотом той же самой фразы, наклонись Мике немного к Фло вперед.  
\- А что, если не будто? - от наглости ответа Флоран обалдел не меньше Микеле, кажется, покраснел, опустив глаза - боясь увидеть, как меркнет улыбка напротив - и ощущая холод освобожденных рук.  
\- ... однажды мой лучший итальянский друг, мой учитель, почти брат убедил меня, что я обязан познакомить население большей части нашей планеты с моей музыкой. Мы направились в Рим, Роберто поехал со мной, чтобы помогать мне, ведь планета на первый взгляд не особенно гостеприимно ждала мои песни. Но я мечтал, что когда-нибудь... мы мечтали. Множество выступлений, капля денег, - опять выплюнул упоминание о них Мике подобно нецензурной ругани, - на еду хватало не всегда, спать приходилось где попало, последней нашей остановкой стал городской пляж. Заброшенная его часть, разведенный костер и лицо Роберто, прямо как твое сейчас, стоило мне запеть... я помню это. Потом мы просто легли спать, а на утро я очутился один. С запиской от Роберто в рюкзаке "Мне лучше прославлять твое искусство на расстоянии. Прости" - больше он ничего не написал. И я несколько дней не уходил с того пляжа, ждал его, все боялся, вдруг мой друг вернется, а я отлучусь... Лоран нашел меня в полубессознательном состоянии, по-моему он заезжал в Италию по каким-то делам, или отдыхал с семьей у родителей жены. В любом случае, я очень благодарен этим людям, которые приютили меня, привели в порядок, даже пригласили на ужин. Под конец Лоран предложил выпить с ним, у вина был очень странный привкус... окончательно очнулся я уже в Присцилле. При всем том зле, что Бан причинил мне как своей кукле, сделать своим любовником он меня не пытался ни разу... Не надо, Фло.  
\- Не буду.  
Флоран выдохнул отрицание и замер в наэлектризованной атмосфере в страхе от взрыва на любое случайное движение. Развеять обстановку - вот что надо было определенно.

\- Давид, ты еще не спишь? - к счастью, друид откликнулся на телефонный звонок без промедления. - Отлично! Ты один можешь нам помочь.. Как ты догадался? Да! Микеле здесь. И мы должны с небывалым размахом отпраздновать это событие! Организуешь самую грандиозную вечеринку в истории, в его честь? Я знаю, что ты не джин. Но Давид, пожалуйста! Не бросай трубку. Шампанское, фейерверки, да... фонтаны? Давай, фонтаны. Завтра вечером весь Париж узнает, что ко мне приехал мой первый друг!

За раздавшийся на это смех итальянца Фло был готов на всё.

========== Глава 14. Зао ==========

До чудного досягаемы порой оказываются цели, если ты собрала все необходимые условия и созрела для того, чтобы взобраться на однажды выбранную вершину красиво и не спеша. Якобы случайно откликаясь на приглашение Давида выступить в качестве артистки на тусовке, которую решил ни с того ни с сего закатить Фло, Зао полагала, что ей хватит душевных сил простоять до конца. Своему новому пособнику в войне с Флораном - Фабьяну - докладывать было вовсе не обязательно, тот даже не представлял себе, как долго эта война на самом деле продолжалась. Общества верной помощницы, Тамары, посчитала Зао, было вполне достаточно. 

Для празднеств Фло арендовал роскошный ресторан в восточном стиле, поражавший изысканным интерьером и красочной атмосферой воображение любого и вместе с тем, словно нарочно, давивший Зао на больное. Пока Тамара развлекала гостей танцевальной программой, ей, скользящей по залам в скрывавшей пол-лица маске, с трудом удавалось отгородиться от наплыва воспоминаний об Алжире. О родном городе, где архитектурная роскошь переплеталась с нищетой в дико уродливые, по ее мнению, узоры. Орнамент, в котором не имелось места женственности, зато процветали грубость и насилие. Что ж, Флоран расплалится за всё, и очень дорого расплатится, подумала Зао, в то время как Тамара начала кланяться аплодирующей публике. Близился ее выход.  
Зао с гордо выпрямленной спиной поднялась на сцену, подготовила необходимый инвентарь и обвела собравшихся острым взглядом из-под вуали. Видимо, Фло не стремился превращаться в центр внимания, его столик располагался от главной площадки чуть наискось, в компании пока еще безответно возлюбленного иностранца, да и на сцену, собственно, оба они поглядывали лишь изредка. Но так было до ее появления.  
\- Демуазель, вы подаете мне блестящую идею для следующей пирушки, непременно нужно будет как-нибудь организовать бал-маскарад!  
\- Всегда рада вдохновить, месье, - недобро оскалилась Зао, однако Флоран, похоже, ничего не заметил.  
\- Маска и драпировки у вас просто супер! Вы на бал так и приходите, - продолжал глумиться он под хихиканье своего соседа, - а сегодня мы гуляем во имя свободы, равенства..  
\- Братства! - вставил итальянец с акцентом.  
\- Ну почти.. короче, покажитесь нам, не стесняйтесь! - потребовал подвыпивший Фло. Как бы не так, Зао не настолько просто было сбить с толку:  
\- Загадочность неотъемлемая часть моего шоу. Я хотела бы рассказать вам одну сказку.  
\- И о чем же ваша сказка?  
\- О несчастной любви. Ведь счастливой любви не бывает.  
\- Склонен не согласиться.  
\- Вам виднее. Могу заткнуться и не выступать, - Зао накрыло первым порывом вытащить пистолет, спрятанный в голенище высокого сапога, что не был виден из-за платья в пол, подол которого, впрочем, обладал большими разрезами и позволял добраться до оружия в доли секунды.  
\- О, вы у нас уже слишком заинтриговали, чтобы отказываться! - выдал Флоран, чем временно спас себе жизнь и шанс Фабьяна на месть.

Зао кивнула на Тамару, держащую в руках гитару и таращившуюся на ладовые порожки, точно видит их столь близко второй раз в жизни.  
\- В таком случае, нам с моей ассистенткой понадобится еще один музыкант.  
\- Здесь их полно! Кого же вы выберете?  
\- Самого талантливого и обаятельного - вашего друга, конечно же! - указала Зао на Микеле. Черный угольный страх, промелькнувший в его глазах вопреки широкой улыбке не препятствовал ему так же, как не стал препятствовать польщенный Фло, и итальянец присоединился к ее маленькой труппе. Когда вторая гитара была готова, Зао приступила - грустный рассказ иллюстрировала она рисованием песком, выведенным на экран в глубине арьерсцены.  
\- Жил был в столице Алжира один влиятельный господин. Была у него красавица-дочь, единственное любимое дитя, что он выдал замуж за мужчину, которого она полюбила всем сердцем. И у них вновь родилась девочка, наполнявшая жизнь своей семьи счастьем и светом вплоть до того рокового дня, как прибыл в Алжир гость с французских земель. Увидел замужнюю красавицу, и без памяти влюбился. Она оставалась верна своему мужу, долгу, вере, всему тому, что не позволяло ей даже допустить мысль об измене - но француз настаивал, преследовал ее, был одержим ею, неистов в силе своей страсти. Он обратился к колдуну, и вместе они пошли на чудовищный обман. Злосчастной ночью, когда муж вожделенной женщины был в отъезде, колдун придал французу облик ее супруга. Она, решив, что муж вернулся раньше, отдалась ему без малейших сомнений, а малышка... вы еще помните о маленькой девочке? Та увидела то, что не должна была, ее детство закончилось в тот же миг, когда девочка поняла, что мужчина в объятиях матери - не ее отец. Малышка закричала, но не была услышана, зато о предательстве красавицы-жены муж, а вместе с ним весь город узнал очень скоро. Семья ее была запятнана несмываемым позором - от незаконной связи родился сын. Флоран!

Тонкое двузвучие гитар резко оборвалось.  
\- Увести ее вон! - вскочил Фло с места, - лгунья! Как ты посмела..  
\- Какой ранимый мальчик, - усмехнулась Зао в ответ.  
\- Чего ты добиваешься?! Кто ты?  
\- Я - девочка из этой сказки! Я была тем ребенком, который видел всё! - сорвалась на крик теперь Зао, - Мне, твоей сводной сестре, должен был достаться этот лейбл, Авалон, потому что месье Дарабид и мой дед тоже. Мое имя Зао...  
\- Невозможно, невозможно, - Флоран затряс головой, будто прогоняя надоедливую галлюцинацию, - нет!  
\- Да, - подал голос друид с противоположного угла комнаты, - она говорит правду.  
\- Что ты еще от меня скрывал? - прищурился Фло, - и откуда ты вообще знаешь, что она не врет?!  
\- Я был тем колдуном, кто помог твоему отцу. Он действительно страстно любил твою мать до самой смерти.  
Напрасно Флоран, мгновенно протрезвев и побледнев, совсем отвернулся к друиду:  
\- Смерти?.. Они оба.. погибли?  
Ничего. Зао покажет, кто здесь главная героиня и зачем она появилась. Грохот предупредительного выстрела в потолок живо заставит всех снова обратить на нее внимание!  
\- Через неделю после родов нашу маму нашли мертвой и изуродованной.  
Некстати проступающие слезы, конечно, мешали прицелиться в брата как следует, но Зао знала, что все равно справится.  
\- Твой отец покончил с собой тут же, не возвращаясь на родину. Сволочь, не дал мне отомстить...  
\- А твой?...  
\- Мой, естественно, был основным подозреваемым по делу убийства жены. Его ждало долгое тюремное заключение..  
\- Микеле! - тенью метнувшийся из-за гитары итальянец нелепо попытался заслонить собой Флорана, но был с силой отброшен в строну. Зао зря старалась взять теперь его на мушку: пальцы уже слишком дрожали из-за подступающей истерики. Тем временем Мике встал и, крадучись, подошел к гостье. Заглянул в лицо:  
\- Когда оно истекает?  
Его вкрадчивый тон усыплял бдительность и при этом смешил. Расхохотавшись сквозь душившие ее рыдания, Зао сама не заметила, как призналась:  
\- С моей помощью оно нехило сократилось. Несмотря на то, что это и был настоящий убийца... Его застрелили неизвестные. При попытке бегства.  
\- Сколько лет тебе было?..  
\- Шестнадцать, - глухо проревела Зао итальянцу в грудь под удар выскользнувшего на землю револьвера.  
\- Фло, - следующая реплика Микеле, хоть и сквозь плач, вызвала у Зао торжествующую улыбку, - Фло, прояви такую же доброту, какую ты проявил ко мне, и которой в тебе еще много, я знаю... пожалуйста, не бросай сестру.

========== Глава 15. Флоран ==========

Карточный домик пошатнулся. Арабские лампады, свисавшие в разных углах веранды для курения теперь для Флорана взаправду источали отравляющий аромат - и если до спектакля Зао ему было тяжело сохранять невозмутимость, потому как при одном шорохе шагов Микеле, упоминании своего имени из его уст, любой случайном касании внутри все искрилось, бурлило и колыхалось - после стало совсем невыносимо. Жестокая гостья, вроде бы ушла, а приглашенных прибавилось; Фло никого не узнавал, кружение деталей интерьера, чужих масок делали навязчивой боязнь, что еще чуть-чуть, и голова расколется на части. Флорану необходимо было уединиться и хотя бы начать переваривать весь этот кровавый комок семейных историй, которым в него бросили. Историй его семьи. Процесс обещал быть долгим, но был нужен, и..  
\- Тебе бы выпить, - продолжил вслух подошедший Мике, на что нельзя было не признаться:  
\- Читаешь мои мысли, - ровно, как невозможно было ответить отказом. 

Они прихватили в баре пару бутылок хорошего виски, и поднялись на второй этаж, оборудованный тихими затемненными лаунж-зонами.  
Определенно, Микеле жалел Фло в тот момент, не знал, о чем говорить или, вероятнее даже, интуитивно чувствовал, что друг не настроен на беседы. Флоран в свою очередь питал к нему огромную благодарность просто за присутствие, помимо всех прочих подавляемых привязанностей и желаний, а алкоголь мало помалу коварствовал над ними. По крайней мере, когда Мике вдруг, положив ладонь на бедро Фло, не убрал ее, а спустя пару минут переместил ближе к внутренней стороне, явственно показалось:  
\- Давид был прав, смешивать - это хуже не бывает, зря я стартовал сегодня с брюта..

Но когда Микеле весь перебрался к нему на колени, оправдания резко закончились. Слишком юн Флоран, чтобы справляться с собой, слишком сильно хочет этого человека, плевать, кто он по половой, возрастной, национальной, социальной принадлежности - Фло мог ошибаться, что эти были последними, впрочем, какая уже разница; Мике восхитительно целовался, и у него не было никакого права не откликнуться на такой поцелуй, не потребовать следующий и не закрыть глаза от удовольствия. Ради такого действительно стоило вытерпеть всё.  
Фло потерялся во времени, в теплоте губ Микеле и огне его же прикосновений, он лишь сжимал его в объятиях все крепче, в какой-то момент оказываясь лежать спиной на поверхности стола. Лишь удивляясь напоследок, пока соображение стремительно испарялось вслед за оправданиями, как он не достиг пика раньше, чем оба избавились хотя бы от части одежды. Похоже, что Мике тоже не собирался чересчур затягивать - потом Флоран сосредоточился исключительно на тактильности, едва сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться со стонов на крик - руки его заскользили по обнаженной груди, дразняще задевая соски краями браслетов, медленно и уверенно расстегивали брюки; господи, Мике... Фло и в самых смелых грезах не представлял, что может быть так сладко и легко, что ему позволят, примут.  
Микеле. Господи, как хорошо...  
Горячее напряжение в паху потихоньку уходило, растекалось по всему телу, и Флоран решил убедиться, что итальянцу так же приятно, как ему, что он не против чуть ускорившегося темпа, почему-то это посчиталось очень важным, достаточным, чтобы Фло распахнул веки, чтобы встретиться с Мике взглядом. Будь у него немного больше опыта, будь меньше оснований для срывания башни от пойманной мечты, насторожился бы от чужого запаха, изменившегося веса над собой, звуков другого дыхания прежде, чем было уже поздно, и возможно, сумел бы остановиться.  
Но в реальности Флоран увидел перед собой не Микеле - он увидел Зао.  
Отшвырнув мерзавку и пытаясь отдышаться сам, теперь он мог заключить только, что занимался любовью с собственной сводной сестрой. Та стояла на трясущихся ногах, прямо на столе, удовлетворенно-отчаянно смеялась, тыча куда-то себе в живот, и сквозь шум в ушах минуты через три Фло разобрал:  
\- Смотри! У нас будет сын! Твой сын, и я назову его Наим! Он будет моей местью, - тут же жалея, что до сих пор не умер.

Двое суток затем провел Флоран, запершись в своем кабинете. Домой поехать, как ни в чем не бывало, не решался - не знал, как смотреть в глаза Мике. Спать, есть, пить дальше почти не получалось, не говоря уже о том, чтобы учиться или работать. Все вместе взятое, что он вкладывал прежде в понятие ненависти к себе превратилось в карикатуру. Высшие силы были милостивы или напротив довольно жестоки с Фло, не окуная его до двадцати в то болото, чем являлась ненависть такого рода по-настоящему. За что?.. Как принять факт того, что еще не родившись он уже был виновен в несчастьях своей биологической матери, взрослея, не нарочно, но систематически переходил дорогу и без него обделенным? Впрочем, хватит выгораживаться постоянным "не нарочно". Детство, где хватало просто промямлить, что ты хотел и больше не будешь, чтобы заслужить прощение, закончилось. Тем более, что Микеле... Микеле-то он желал. И в первую очередь не Зао в чужом обличии совершила насилие над Флораном - он сам, не разобравшись, импульсивно поддался своему же эгоизму. Не взвешивая поступков, принимая как должное, но с какой стати? Вот если бы он взял волю в кулак, хоть раз подвел поведение и помыслы к общему знаменателю - ответственности за происходящее! - он был бы достоин, может быть, благосклонности Мике. А так...  
Одному Давиду доступ в эту черную бездну не воспрещался, да и то скорее потому, что друиду в принципе трудно что-то запретить.  
\- Что же я наделал, - преимущественно метался Фло от стены к стене, если уставал сидеть, раскачиваясь в директорском кожаном кресле.  
Давид ступал по пятам за ним, повторял утешения:  
\- В этом нет твоей вины. Зао приняла облик Микеле, чтобы тебя обмануть. Так же, как проделал это твой собственный отец.  
\- И ты не остановил ее! Ты не остановил эту ведьму!  
\- Вы связаны друг с другом самой судьбой, я ничего не могу сделать! - парировал друид на редкие признаки того, что Флоран его вообще слушал.  
\- Ах ты ничего не можешь... - на третий день обозлился тот окончательно, - значит, я могу! Я найду способ убить ее, я не хочу никакого сына и не хочу воевать с ним!  
\- Не отвечай жестокостью на жестокость, - покачал друид головой и на миг отвернулся, но умолявшее выражение резко постаревшего отчего-то лица надолго застыло у Фло в памяти. - Настоящая битва, для которой ты предназначен, это твоя музыка и музыканты, кто доверился тебе. Кто посвящает всю жизнь, не щадя себя, созданию песен и только мечтает, но без тебя не имеет возможности подарить их публике.  
\- Давид, - Флоран провел кончиками пальцев по грифу гитары, висящей за стулом, - я не стремился никуда, кроме мира во имя искусства, если бы я мог заниматься лишь музыкой.. изменил бы я его?  
\- Не попробовав, не узнаешь. Помнится, мы обсуждали с тобой Евровидение.. как твой потенциальный звездный час. И не говори мне сейчас, что недостаточно подготовлен, никто не заставляет тебя заявляться туда как исполнитель.  
\- Ты намекаешь, чтобы я устроил кастинг, нашел кого-то, и представил в качестве продюсера? - задумался Фло, уловив в улыбке Давида плохо спрятанную хитрость.  
\- Мне ни к чему намекать. Слушай свое сердце, и оно укажет тебе путь.

========== Глава 16. Давид ==========

Пыль тусклой взвесью грелась в лучах по-летнему жаркого майского солнца на репетиционной базе компактного театра неподалеку от бизнес-центра. Давид рассеяно прогуливался по окрестностям и коридорам под негромкую мелодию, наигрываемую Флораном. Тот не столько пел, сколько создавал вокалом фон для испанской гитары, в которой именно сейчас особенно ярко слышались арабские корни. Груз, лежащий на плечах Фло был так тяжел, что, кажется, даже музыка сгибалась под этим весом и голос, сбитый прямо в полете, приходил в ноту до вместо ожидаемой до-диез.

Уже завтра эти коридоры заполнятся участниками конкурсного отбора. Вчера Флоран отмечал - вернее, практически никак не отмечал - свое совершеннолетие. Давид находился в курсе абсолютно любых его перемещений, но половину дня мальчишка тупо просидел в студии над клавишами, к вечеру направился на свидание с Маэвой. Увы, сугубо деловое: девушке как и всему штату, кроме Микеланджело, заблаговременно объявлялось, что нельзя ни в коем случае месье Мота ни с чем поздравлять. После, на ночь глядя, Фло неожиданно завернул храм, а следующим утром, после небольшого шоппинга, к людям, воспитавшим его вместо родителей до вмешательства Дова и Давида. Кутеж на вечеринках, к нескрываемому расстройству Микеле, исчез из привычек Флорана наряду с нормальным сном, однако разгадывать смысл его действий при помощи логики или магии занятому организационными делами друиду было некогда. Поэтому при встрече за обедом Давид ничтоже сумняшеся поинтересовался:  
\- Как твои дела?  
На что Фло поднял кислый взгляд от тарелки, по которой уже четверть часа без аппетита размазывал пасту, и чуть просветлел осунувшимся лицом, проговорив:  
\- Мике звонил трижды. Мы болтали целых тридцать семь с половиной минут! Ну, вернее он...  
\- Я имел в виду не итальянца, - дернулся друид, - а визит к бывшим опекунам.  
\- Не называй их так, - Флоран недовольно отложил вилку, - зови хотя бы по именам... Кристин и Жерар мой камин-аут не одобрили.  
\- Твой.. чего?! - от заявлений Фло аппетит пропал и у Давида.  
\- Рано или поздно им пришлось бы узнать о Микеле, лучше уж от меня. К тому же, мне не помешало бы заручиться их поддержкой перед тем, как я расскажу, что собираюсь на нем жениться.  
Час от часу не легче.  
\- А согласием Микеле заручиться для начала ты не пробовал? - закашлялся друид, благодаря кивком за протянутый бокал воды.  
\- Нет. Этого не значилось в моих утренних планах. Если тебе интересно - планирую сегодня, как закончим с расстановкой микрофонов и разойдемся. Между девятью тридцатью и десятью вечера. После того, что я совершил, я обязан...  
\- Ты! Ничего! Не совершал! - жидкости осталось на самом донышке, но Давид грохнул стаканом об стол с такой яростью, что она выплеснулась на скатерть.  
\- Я, по-хорошему, должен еще и обо всем признаться ему.. - устало вздохнул Фло, старея, а не взрослея по сравнению с самим собой от упоминания недавних событий с Зао.  
\- Тогда он наверняка тебе откажет, - друид едва скрыл злорадство. Мало кто представлял такую же опасность для Флорана, как его ненаглядный Мике, к которому парня тянуло точно магнитом.  
\- Шанс, что он не откажет, и так один на тысячу, - Фло криво улыбнулся улыбкой поднимающегося на эшафот. - Тем не менее, даже в бизнесе принято уметь рисковать, а уж в любви...  
\- Удачи, - прошептал Давид, задетый болью, которой был пронизан его тон.  
Фло промолчал. О ком молился он также, скорее всего бы, не выдал. Догадки Давида строились на очевидном и меркли перед неразрешимым вопросом: как отнесся бы к определившейся ориентации сына настоящий отец Флорана?  
Что-то подсказывало, что храбрость его могла остаться и неоцененной до кучи с огромным преодолением и тяжестью выбора. Давид отчетливее, чем приказывал собственной памяти, хранил в ней образ повесы и путешественника Бенуа, характер которого сочетал несочетаемые беспечность и упертость, страсть до жизни и роковую тягу к смерти, если составлявшее ее смысл переставало ему принадлежать раз и навсегда. Совершенно точно, вопреки всему ворчанию воспитателя, Фло унаследовал больше черт от матери - время бинтовало старые раны, усмиряло и присыпало все обиды, и все же друид не колеблясь считал ее самой дорогой ошибкой в своей жизни. Ведь он знал, чем всё закончится, лицезрел ежедневно в зеркале того сумасшедшего, от кого спасался бегством в Алжир Бенуа, этот человек-вулкан, понятия не имевший, что колдовство Давида, как и у всех друидов, родом с Персидского залива. В какой-то момент он разозлился, а жалеть был наказан на много веков.  
Он бросил к ногам обыкновенного мужчины женщину, в которую посчитал ниже своего достоинства превращаться сам, и тем самым окончательно разбил себе сердце; ведь и деревянные осколки не срастаются? Но проклятье, в месте их от исчезновения простого смертного болела необыкновенная пустота. Чем только Давид не пытался ее заполнить, вакансия концертмейстера в Присцилле была одним из способов, пока до друида не дошло, что делалось за кулисами; пока Дов не вытащил Давида оттуда буквально зашиворот. До сих пор, маг гордился, как свободно расправил плечи, завернув за угол и вдохнув сладчайшего эфира, каким померещился сперва парижский воздух.  
То есть, до тех пор, пока не возник Микеле.

\- Не переживай, мы на твоей стороне, - вырвал из размышлений друида чей-то исполненный энтузиазма баритон.  
\- В смысле? - покосился Давид на Ламассона, кто обращался к нему, проникший в курилку неизвестно сколько времени назад.  
\- Наш босс-молокосос обзавелся новым фаворитом, - развел тот руками, - это опасно и для тебя, и для нас. Этот Микеланджело, предположим, классный композитор и аранжировщик с очень нестандартным подходом..  
\- И что?  
\- ...чересчур нестандартным. У него даже контракта здесь нет и не имелось! Однако поглощает всё внимание Мота, еще неизвестно как такое влияние отразится на многострадальных...  
\- Послушай моего совета, страдалец, - шикнул друид на Жульена, - не лезь в чужие дела!

========== Глава 17. Микеле ==========

Старое отмирало, уступая место новому, и выражение "начать все с чистого листа" - это про такие вот дни, что переживал Мике по окончанию своего заточения в Присцилле. Глядел в горизонт из окон несущихся поездов и верил в бесконечные возможности нового дня, опять жадно верил в людей, в себя, в существование чуда, в саму жизнь. Всё теперь стало неразрывно и органично, буквально всё - в пределах досягаемости Флорана. Микеле просыпался с мыслью, что тишина священна, красота спасает мир, а любовь пребудет вечно. И время, подаренное Фло, ему дано как раз на то, чтобы вспомнить и осознать - истинное счастье находится в простых, казалось бы, ничем не примечательных вещах. Все, что есть вокруг, сквозь городской шум или щебет лесных птиц способно нашептать, научить быть счастливым, если только остановиться, посмотреть и прислушаться. Шорох листвы, падающие капли дождя, жужжание насекомого; Микеланджело старался полностью отдать себя слушанию, присутствовать в каждом вольном мгновении, чтобы в конце концов за пределами звуков обнаружить нечто более величественное, чувство, какое невозможно постичь на уровне мышления.  
Впервые за двадцать восемь лет он ощущал, что от того, сдержит ли он обещание, зависит чья-то судьба. Пока ласковый шепот предостережения перерастал в оглушительную вибрацию гонга, нити всех дорог сплетались у порога Флорана. Парадоксальным образом, зная о нем так мало, Мике был уверен, что его появление там поймут правильно. Один Фло, кажется, на целом свете и был наделен способностью понимать без лишних объяснений, в чем истинные мотивы Микеле.

В Париже пришлось с разбегу очутиться в самой гуще событий, впрочем, Микеланджело не жалел - Флорану оказались близки те же принципы свободной музыки, что и ему, он был в точности таким же повернутым на сочинительских и исполнительских экспериментах перфекционист. И он окружал столько, сколько мог и сколько позволял Мике, своей аурой нежной заботы, словно новоиспеченный друг создан из хрусталя - разве уже только за это не влюбляются?.. Проблема таилась глубоко в подсознании: любить и доверять Микеле по-прежнему боялся до паники. Гнал от себя прочь ехидное мнение внутреннего голоса, что когда задумываешься об этом, в общем-то, уже поздно и подспудно ждал дня, в который Фло окончательно надоест контролировать собственное влечение.

На первый взгляд, этот день ничем не отличался от череды других. Флоран трудился во имя будущего подгнивавшей французской эстрады, Мике, кто, редкий случай, не разделял с ним вдохновения от идеи с конкурсом, остался в офисе "за старшего". Заскучав там, проведал Зао (не взирая на разницу в стилях, она оказалась тоже весьма талантлива и интересна как автор), пошатался по музею Орсе и библиотеке да поехал на квартиру к Фло. В последнее время хозяин апартаментов предпочитал ночевать не там, однако вечером с Микеле случился сюрприз в виде скрежета ключа в замочной скважине снаружи. Микеланджело тут же метнулся за подарком - вчера Флорану исполнялся 21 год, и пусть даже наедине праздновать дату он отказался, Мике все равно подготовился! Но тяжелая рама с нарисованным портретом превратилась в совсем неподъемную при встрече глазами с Фло, когда тот вошел и прямиком направился к мини-бару. "Как побитый пес, приползший в свою конуру, - со вздохом заключил Микеле, наблюдая, как друг наливает виски в пузатый бокал, - похоже, сперва надо поднимать настроение".  
\- Привет! Тяжелая неделя? А я у сестрицы твоей сегодня был! - как можно радостнее улыбнулся Микеланджело, - сейчас такое тебе расскажу.. лучше и мне налей, за это стоит выпить!  
Не удостоив Мике вербальной реакцией, Флоран молча достал второй бокал.  
\- Зао скоро станет мамой! Она беременна! - важно объявил Микеле, на что Фло, так и не угостив его, залпом осушил свою порцию алкоголя.  
\- А от кого.. она не говорила? - секундой позже осторожно задал вопрос Флоран.  
\- Нет..  
\- Я счастлив, - с некоторым облегчением выдохнул без нескольких месяцев дядя. Тосты на похоронах, что доводилось посещать Микеланджело, и то произносили более бодрыми голосами.  
Фло измерил шагами комнату туда и обратно, уселся на диван, усмехнувшись чему-то, вскочил, нервно подлил себе еще виски, однако выпивать не спешил, будто в страхе - не опьянеть, но сделать то, что замышлял. А замышлял он что-то определенно.  
Микеле придвинулся к нему, встав совсем рядом:  
\- Эй... если я могу чем-то помочь тебе...  
\- Да! Можешь, - оживленно закивал Флоран, а дальше.. дальше он, как в замедленной съемке, опустился на одно колено и извлек из кармана пиджака темно-синюю бархатную коробочку.  
Дар речи, потерянный Микеланджело, самостоятельно не возвратил бы и под страхом смертной казни. Разве что, казни Фло.  
\- Прошу тебя, Микеле, выслушай меня, - дрожащим голосом взмолился тот.  
Вытаращившись на друга, Мике лишь сумел вымолвить:  
\- Выслушаю, только когда поднимешься.  
Флоран пружинисто принял вертикальное положение; коробочка также сократила расстояние до лица Микеланджело. И он слишком хорошо догадывался, что внутри.  
\- Фло...  
\- Не перебивай. Ты видишь, как я серьезно к тебе отношусь. Это кольцо в знак моей привязанности и...  
\- Зачем? - не догадывайся Микеле одновременно с тем, что Флоран хочет, чтобы кольцо было надето на безымянный палец, он бы, возможно, не посмел прерывать. - Тысячу раз повторял и повторю в тысячу первый, что я не заслуживаю...  
\- Наверное, со вчерашней полуночи я обрел наконец полное право решать, кто и чего заслуживает для меня! - взбешенно рявкнул Фло, - прости.. Кроме того, ты был свидетелем, как мне угрожали оружием. В моем положении, не сочти за наглость, легко предсказать, что это было первое, но далеко не последнее покушение. И я не забуду, как ты бросился меня загородить...  
\- Давид лучше поможет тебе, - пробормотал не обижающийся Микеланджело в образовавшейся паузе, - слухи о его экстрасенсорных способностях сработают и оставшись не более, чем слухами. Плюс телохранители..  
\- Не о них и не о Давиде я подумал, оказавшись на волосок от гибели! Пойми, Микеле... я консультировался с юристом, наш брак и мое завещание будут абсолютно законны.  
\- В смысле завещание? - голова у Мике окончательно пошла кругом.  
\- Завещание в твою пользу. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы после моей смерти ты ни никто иной распоряжался этим лейблом, моим строящимся жилищным комплексом Камелотом, всеми активами семьи Дарабида...  
\- Никто иной? А как же Зао? Ее и так обделил собственный дедушка, только потому, что по их идиотским мусульманским традициям не положено, чтобы женщина занимала руководящие посты!  
\- В последнюю очередь она.. ничего она не получит, - с такой нескрываемой ненавистью выдохнул Фло, что у Микеланджело следом непроизвольно вырвалось:  
\- Кто угодно, лишь бы не она?  
Кольцо звонко покатилось по полу, выпав из с силой брошенного чехла.  
\- Черт возьми, Мике! Да, я люблю тебя! Тебе так необходимо, чтобы я открыто признавался в этом, нравится издеваться и смеяться над тем, как я вляпался? Отвечай же.. отвечай хотя бы, согласен ли ты на мое предложение?  
Микеле резко дернул подбородком, выражая протест со всей свойственной себе категоричностью. Его пропороло всеми иглами какой-то утопической реальности: Мике молчал и вбирал в себя каждую фразу, до кома в горле, и ему казалось, что он уже умер первым - именно так, должно быть, и бывает в мире, где нет живых. Фло смотрел ему прямо в глаза. Так, будто в глаза Микеле смотрел сам мир.  
\- Если со мной что-нибудь случится, - почти проскулил Фло, - мне не найти покоя, зная, что ты рискуешь вернуться на улицу или еще куда похуже. Только тебе по силам писать честную музыку под этой маркой...  
Впервые кто-то дорожил им настолько. Верил в его свет, даже когда он блуждал в своей тьме.  
\- Я не согласен и ни за что не соглашусь, - прохрипел Мике.  
\- Ну, конечно, - зажмурился Флоран, начав истерически смеяться, - кто бы сомневался...  
\- ... я не стану твоим супругом до тех пор, пока ты не поклянешься, - подкрепил Микеле слова прикосновением губами к теплым губам Фло, - что мы будем жить долго и счастливо.

Бесконечное изумление и ошеломленно-страстный поцелуй в ответ прозвучали самой убедительной клятвой.

========== Глава 18. Флоран ==========

Портрет Фло в образе викинга украшал теперь кабинет, с почетом вывешенный над директорским креслом; при созерцании шедевра современного Микеланджело Давид каждый раз глубокомысленно тянул:  
\- Валить отсюда надо мне... ой надо. Валить...  
Едва ли кто-то принимал его слова всерьез. Расписание Флорана пополнилось новой обязательной строкой: приготовления к свадьбе. Сделать бракосочетание достойным тех счастливейших воспоминаний, неиссякаемым источником которых надлежало ему стать, созвали целый штат опытных людей, но шеф и сам посвящал этому каждый вечер, строго наедине с Мике, часто засиживаясь подле него до утра. Еще чаще - зависая на пару во всевозможных развлекательных и просто живописных местах - по большому счету, Фло было все равно..

Всеобъемлющая до такой степени любовь - если бы только к Микеле! ко всему миру, похоже, посредством этого странного итальянца - накрыла Флорана впервые в жизни. Это словно ты готов перегрызть глотку любому ради одного-единственного человека, хоть раньше и не отличался жестокостью - но знаешь, что от тебя никогда не потребуют. Что нуждаются лишь в твоей любви, расцветая в твоих объятиях, неважно, физических или воображаемых.  
Парковый Диснейленд в пригороде особенно пришелся Микеланджело по вкусу, рукотворные красоты сооружений и точно сошедшая с мультяшных лент архитектура точно вселяла в него окончательную безопасность, и Флорану было радостно тому способствовать. Возлюбленный, сам как ребенок, вприпрыжку вышагивал километры по обоим комплексам и весело рассказывал, что в детстве искренне полагал, будто воздушные линии электропередач над сельскохозяйственными полями передают не ток, как толкуют взрослые, а переносят телепатам мысли для общения на расстоянии.  
Звон его неподражаемого смеха самым сладким звуком на земле ласкал слух Фло и ранил лишь в тех случаях, когда сквозь него начинали проскальзывать слезы. Когда о прошлом заточении напоминали темы, которых Флоран не сообразил обойти, чтобы не напоминать, например, вопрос приглашения гостей на церемонию со стороны Мике.  
\- Нет, никого я не позову, - резко заявил он, запрокинув голову, - ты не шутишь? А смешно! Они все только этого от меня и ждали.. всю жизнь ждали, с тех пор, как я стал наносить макияж и петь со сцены. Я боялся разочаровать семью, маму, папу, кому с трех моих лет твердили, что они растят вундеркинда, а им плевать было и по-прежнему плевать на то, что такое рок. Чего хотел я сам? Они не видели, они сидели в шалаше своих стереотипов, и сейчас там сидят. Пусть, если им там хорошо. Зачем мне беспокоить...  
Смахнув медиаторы, что разложенные по столу символизировали занятые места у праздничных столов, Фло подсел к Микеле, стер губами мокрый след с его щеки от скатившейся из уголка глаза уже за подбородок капли. Как бы он мечтал снова...  
\- Куда им понять? Зао целилась в тебя, она говорила, револьвер ходуном ходил в ее руках, а потом я провалился. Все замерло, исчезло и затихло. И через эту тишину я увидел нас со стороны. Мы были как один организм, веришь? Я тут же осознал, но совсем недавно уговорил себя принять... Если ты любишь, ты любишь все проявления и все грани. Ты принимаешь мир и людей с их красотой, чудовищными проявлениями и нежностью. Не может быть одной стороны, никогда. Нельзя любить только белое. Ведь и оно - лишь отражение других граней. Ведь никогда не имело значения, если тебя полюбили и ты полюбил, какая из них не устроит окружающих с их представлениями, чего ты достоин или не достоин. Всё это бред.. без толку пытаться.  
Флоран боялся и в то же время был готов поверить каждому слогу, каждой фразе; его любовь не требовала оправданий или доказательств, сердце пойманной птицей дрожало где-то в гортани и тихонько напевало, что Микеле был с ним, был предан ему, остальное не имело значения. Пусть хоть Земля начнет вращаться вокруг Луны.

\- Покажи, что ты сочинил сегодня, пожалуйста... - просил Фло, чтобы отвлечь итальянца, ибо лишь гитара в поле зрения помогала возвращать крупицы самоконтроля.  
Мике послушно пел, всякий раз драматично и легко переходил от одного настроения к другому, чередуя яростные проклятья с мольбами об участии, а в голове Флорана на это фантастическим образом синтезировались звуки, которые служили этому деликатным фоном, так что их обертоны растягивались и превращались, пропущенные через алгоритм, что еще предстояло найти, в мягко колышущиеся радужные полотна. К концу песни волшебно придуманная аранжировка пропадала - голос оставлен в одиночестве, будто в одиноком луче прожектора, оплакивая утраченную мелодию, однако Фло твердо знал, и ворох шестнадцатитактовых черновиков вселял в него эту уверенность: он найдет и запишет для Микеланджело идеальный альбом. Чертова избранность, ненавистная Фло до тошноты, тяжесть власти, возложенной на него, роль спасителя, роль героя, роль палача, избавителя от ненастий и темноты. Сейчас у него, вроде бы, оставалось всё то же самое - и Мике.  
И Мике.  
И совершенно некогда думать о Зао, о содеянном. Седативно-медленный трехдольный ритм вальса молодоженов, переменный размер и атмосферный гитарный перебор по открытым струнам вытесняли многие тревоги. Фло мнил себя чуть ли не Богом, хоть всемогущество его никак не распространялось на испытания, уже пройденные любимым человеком и надрывавшие ему сердце, как и на редкие приступы паники у Микеле, когда вечерние дела не удавалось миновать и тот залезал под рояль, подтянув колени к груди. где в обнимку с гитарой методично напивался.

\- Валить надо мне отсюда, - в очередной раз просвистел Давид под занавес затянутого рабочего дня.  
\- Прекрати ныть, пожалуйста, - мельком раздраженно вчитывался Флоран в поднесенные ему бумаги на подпись.  
\- А ты прекрати дразнить подданных...  
\- Предпочту, чтобы завидовали, а не жалели, - Фло пожал плечами, отдавая последнюю папку. Друид взялся за ее край, но не спешил принимать:  
\- С чего ты взял, что не жалеют?..  
Удостаивать реакцией это странное восклицание Флоран не стал. Документы Мике были выправлены, таблички с именами и фамилиями вторую неделю как вывесили на стенах мэрии. Одиночество и Разочарование больше не навещали Фло; непростой путь к счастью свернул на финишную прямую, и любые предостережения с помехами были бы ему нипочем.

========== Глава 19. Ноэми ==========

В то утро небо было безоблачно-синее, солнце грело по-летнему, даже в тени было тепло. Покрытые пылью тротуары под яркими лучами слепили глаза, точно снег. Тяжелый накаленный воздух обжигал лицо, но девушка, поднявшаяся из метро и шагавшая к театру, ногой раскидывая камешки, даже соскучилась по такой погоде.

Загорался последний день последнего кастинга для Ноэми. Еще недавно, в начале своих мытарств по прослушиваниям она была убеждена, что обладает необходимыми качествами если не для сольной карьеры певицы, то как минимум для роли второго-третьего плана в мюзикле. Хотя бы для дублерши! Но не тут-то было. С каждым новым провалом у прежде стойкой юной артистки подкашивался, казалось бы, стальной стержень уверенности в себе, а надежда в миндалевидных темных глазах увядала. Больше всего ей нужна была хотя бы надежда. Прибыв вместе с Ноэми из Байонны в Париж несколько месяцев назад, все ее скромные накопления быстро иссякли, просить помощи у сестры не позволяла гордость испанских корней, у родителей - тем более; на горизонте явственнее и четче день ото дня маячила перспектива работы по образованию, а в дипломе у Гарсии значилось "педагог-хореограф". Однако тошно становилось уже от мысли, что вновь придется вставать к станку в какой-нибудь душной студии чумазого пригорода, где часами напролет повторять одно и то же... нет, Ноэми мечтала совершенно о другом! Требовался лишь трамплин, крохотная помощь, опора, чтобы взлететь и заблистать в полную силу.  
Объявление о конкурсном отборе в лейбле Авалон для международного сотрудничества выглядело в данном отношении как нельзя более многообещающе. Соискателей, правда, собралось еще больше, потому Гарсия решила эффектно явиться в финальный день первого тура. Чтобы затмить предшественниц и предшественников - разумеется, чтобы меньше томиться в ожидании звонка, если с ней захотят связаться - безусловно, и, кроме того, глупо отрицать, что шаги Ноэми словно направляло некое провидение.  
Об этом она подумала сразу же, как ассистентка нашла ее имя с фамилией в списке зарегистрированных, любезно пригласив Гарсию в один из репетиционных залов. 

Молодой человек с высоко уложенными травленными волосами, загримированный не то под панка, не то под пьяного клоуна как раз выходил оттуда, но, увидев Ноэми, замер в смятении. Вокруг действовало на нервы обычное шипение соперниц:  
\- Без блата в жюри надеяться не на что!  
\- Особенно здесь! ФлоФло не способен на самостоятельные принятия решений, нужна чья-то протекция...  
И лишь чудной крашенный парень проговорил, не сводя с Ноэми глаз:  
\- Волнуешься?  
Вопреки гитаре в его руках, вопрос выдал в нем члена команды. Она, по крайней мере, сдержанно кивнула, уверенная в своей догадке на все сто. Незнакомец приглашающе махнул вглубь зала, где было малолюднее.  
\- Микеланджело, - представился он и широко улыбнулся. Зачарованная светом этой улыбки, Гарсия не заметила, как инструмент неизвестной марки перекочевал к ней и как ее собственное имя осталось неозвученным.  
\- Тебе так скучно? - вместо представления в ответ спросила она, на что Микеланджело лишь рассмеялся, совершенно по-ребячески мило склонив голову. С каждым его жестом усиливалось сквозящее впечатление чего-то детского, в то же время он обладал неслабой проницательностью, дважды попав в точку. Ноэми вправду очень волновалась.  
\- А у тебя бывает так, когда ты уже ушла из какого-то места, но внутри себя ощущаешь, что ты все еще там? - второй раз произошел так неожиданно, что рассеянное внимание мгновенно стеклось внутрь. Ей пришлось признать про себя, что подобная иллюзия почти постоянна; потухший же свет Микеланджело, толкнувшего на столь необходимую сейчас медитацию, дошел уже позднее.  
\- Бывает...

Саламанка, город, в котором встретились и познакомились ее родители, куда часто привозили ее в детстве. Здания из песчаника и танцы на площади, окруженной аркадами с портретами испанских королей. Вкус кокосового мороженого, счастливый визг сестры и горячие ладони отца, сжимавшие их маленькие ладошки. Или дом - родное пристанище, Бискайский залив из любого её окна, в том числе балетного класса. Туда прибегали на занятия прямо с побережья, мокрые волосы и одежда пропахли морской солью, песок в обуви, что не успевали как следует вытряхивать, как он появлялся снова.. Собственный серебряный путь привел Ноэми в Париж явно не случайно - Bal’latta переводится с арабского «широкая мощёная дорога», и она просто обязана победить в этом отборе. Гарсия не проиграет! Отринутыми страхи и сомнения казались ей ничтожно мелочной помехой перед триумфом на сцене по сравнению с выгодной песней с мотивами металла, по сравнению с черным кожаным корсетом и мини-юбкой, продолженной полупрозрачным кружевным подолом до щиколоток, которыми Ноэми намеревалась украсить свой выход.

Вынырнув из ностальгии и самолюбования, чтобы поблагодарить Микеланджело, она обнаружила, что тот охвачен далеко не такими приятными воспоминаниями, как ее юность.  
\- Раз тебе не выбраться откуда-то, нужна спутница, чтобы не было там одиноко, - подмигнула Гарсия, на что он уставился на нее бездонным взглядом. Помедлил, и прошептал:  
\- А ты не боишься?  
\- Чего? - в данный момент она действительно не представляла больше вещей, стоивших боязни.  
\- Застрять там навсегда.  
Ноэми соблазнительно поправила волосы, проводя кончиками пальцев по шее, и томно выдохнула:  
\- С тобой - нет.

Объявление о том, что тройка с участием Гарсиии готовится к саундчеку следующей прервало ее отчаянный флирт. Впрочем, Микеланджело успел безошибочно раскусить Ноэми:  
\- Ты не знаешь моих обстоятельств.. и обязательств.  
Он явно предостерегал от чего-то, грустно и загадочно, но времени разбираться, от чего, у нее уже не имелось.  
\- Мне достаточно видеть, что ты достоин лучшего, чем у тебя есть, - пожала плечами Гарсия и удалилась в обществе подоспевшей ассистентки.  
\- Ну вы даете, мадемуазель, - вдруг захихикала сопровождающая Ноэми в паре шагов от гримерных.  
\- В каком смысле?..  
\- Я все понимаю, но, Микеле, с которым вы заигрывали, будущий муж нашего директора, Флорана.. вряд ли он интересуется девушками.  
\- Черт!  
Застывшей и чувствовавшей, как стремительно краснеет, Ноэми нестерпимо захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Однако останавливаться было слишком поздно.

========== Глава 20. Флоран ==========

Всё шло своим чередом, единственная проблема - сложность выбора одного достойного варианта из многообразия явившихся взору Флорана талантов и та разрешилась невзначай с помощью Мике. Конечно, Мике, который успевал теперь соскучиться по Фло за секунду и который обладал необычайно развитым чутьем на подлинную душевную красоту. Который нисколько не пользовался мощью собственного влияния - иначе бы он до, а не после пения Ноэми рискнул замолвить за нее словечко.

\- Из Гарсии получится фантастическая рокерша, - прошептал итальянец во время паузы за столиком ближайшего бара, и Флоран лишь захлопал ресницами в удивлении: как до него не дошло этого раньше? Участница из числа последних, гостья из страны Басков, она превосходно двигалась и голосом владела практически наравне с телом, то есть, очень недурно. Прозвучал в ее исполнении кавер на песню группы Апокалиптика, что с первых нот покорило любителя металла Фло. Проект с ее участием - потенциальная бомба, Микеланджело тысячу раз прав!  
\- Не будем же медлить с подписанием контракта, - Флоран, совершив этот вывод, чуть резче ожидаемого оторвался от стула, и салфетки, где Мике за ужином беспрестанно черкал какие-то наброски, разлетелись дуновением ветра по полу вокруг них.  
\- Извини-извини! - бросился было подбирать рисунки Фло, замерев в полужесте. Увиденное на бумаге впечатление творчества счастливого человека если и производило, то далеко не в первым.

\- Что это ты...? - пробормотал он, всматриваясь в десятки разорванных сердец, богато украшенных завитками и отдаленно напоминавших инициалы Микеланджело Локонте.  
\- Сюрприз, скоро увидишь, - Микеланджело, который обладал помимо прочего волшебнейшим даром успокоения, что он нес теплым выражением своих глаз, будто обволакивающим Флорана умиротворением и добротой. 

Благостный эффект распространялся зачастую далеко за рамками общего пространства. По возвращению из него в офис хотелось сворачивать горы, мимоходом меняя русла рек. Впрочем, секретарь бы того не одобрил.  
Приемная, обжитая друидом, представляла собой нечто вроде квадратного зала метров двадцати в длину и ширину; потолок был очень покатый, с широким окном, из которого на пол и на темноватые стены лился резкий белый свет. Городской шум сюда не долетал. Тихая комната с отверстием прямо в небо - напрячься изо всех сил и все равно не представить там кого-то другого.  
Фло уже ввел новый порядок, согласно которому голосование в кругу гораздо более опытных, чем он, музыкантов, обретало решающий статус. Детали контрактов ему хотелось бы обсуждать в таком же формате, однако привычка прежде всего советоваться с Давидом никуда не делась. Всегда подсказывая, крепко стояв на фундаменте из каких-то своих выгод, друид умел построить именно то, что Флорану и было нужно, даже если осознание наступало потом.  
Чтобы выглядеть надежно и перспективно к национальному отбору, в январе, молодой артистке следовало обеспечить сингл, несколько шоукейзов, промо-интервью на радио с запасом и желательно участие в раскрученном телепроекте. Давиду нравилась идея шоу про выживание в условиях джунглей. Юный продюсер как раз внимал, что Давид и сам был бы не прочь отправиться на покорение дикой природы, вставать с рассветом, ложиться на закате и любоваться волнами прибоя в тропическом климате, когда на подоконник приемной впорхнула небольшая черная птица.  
\- Ворон? - отодвинувшись, уставился на нее Фло. Дурная примета, кольнула трусливая мысль средостение.  
\- С пиаром через TF1, пластинка будет продаваться лучше, чем библия, - бровью не повел Давид напротив подставил птице руку и легко усадил, к изумлению Флорана, к себе на плечо.  
\- И нечего на него так пялиться, ну, ворон, что из этого? - Фло аж вздрогнул от резкой смены темы, - он же с вяза прилетел, если ты успел заметить, а вяз плохого не посоветует. Он тебе не пошляк-клен и не истеричка-ива, до зануды-дуба также ему далеко. Нет причин, чтобы пугаться! - выдал сие природное наблюдение Давид, тем не менее, затворив окно.

Той же ночью, промаявшись допоздна противоречивыми идеями, насколько сильнее проекта Ноэми его тянет достичь того же самого для Микеле, короновать его тысячью корон, Фло поймал кошмарное сновидение. Реальность воссоздалась там до мельчайших нюансов: точно такое же кафе, места на веранде, официант и закуски, совершенно неотличимый от настоящего Мике, его же слова, нечаянно оброненные салфетки с рисунками. Только вместо абстрактных узоров Флоран различал на них вполне узнаваемый женский профиль...  
\- "Он будет любить тебя тоже", - рывком поднимаясь с постели, полушептал-полухрипел Фло по памяти предсказание личного мага. - Чертова ворона, всё из-за нее...

\- С тобой все в порядке? - раздалось обеспокоенным эхо из соседней комнаты. На неприкосновенность покоя Микеланджело до свадьбы он не посягал. "В полном, просто записывал Давиду голосовое сообщение", отозвался Флоран, и поплотнее притворил дверь.  
Микеле. Как долго будет Микеле будет любить его, будет ли верен? Бесполезно кого-либо спрашивать, разве что самого итальянца, но имел на это право Фло максимум - мысленно, чем и изводил себя до утра. Сможет ли Мике поклясться ему в вечной любви, ни о чем не жалея? Каким-то седьмым чувством Флорану казалось, что он знает - придет время, и Микеланджело станет тем, кто закроет ему глаза перед встречей с Богом. Главное - не выдавать одержимость за интуицию... напутствие, достойное друида, надоедливым сорняком укрепилось в мозгу ближе к рассвету. 

Рассвету той даты, с которой поведется отсчет сотрудничества лейбла месье Мота и Ноэми.  
Гарсия выглядела свежо и очаровательно, с такой решительностью, широкими шагами войдя в кабинет и поставив недрогнувшей рукой заветную роспись, что сомнения в уверенности Микеле завладели умом Фло с новой мощью; похоже, лишь Мике, взятый в качестве талисмана на заключение договора, мог смутить девушку. Та, едва пересекшись с ним взглядом, принялась сбивчиво просить прощения за какую-то ошибку у Флорана, никак не берущего в толк, за какую. Пока она бледнела, краснела и кусала губы, сердце Фло заполнялось и билось мольбой.  
Мольбой, обращенной к Микеле.  
\- Пожалуйста, только не лги мне, не убегай от меня больше, обещай мне не предавать. Обещай! - почти приказывал, крича взглядом, Флоран своему возлюбленному, в чьем восхитительном теле необыкновенная душа гостила и освещала вселенную ярче миллиардов звезд да сейчас - будто улетела куда-то. В глубокой задумчивости Мике преувеличенно-сосредоточенно следил за действиями Гарсии, оставаясь глухим к переживаниям Фло, оттого ранил его еще больнее.

========== Глава 21. Микеле ==========

Торжества в чудной дымке протекали вокруг, церемония, поздравления, парадный проезд по Елисейским полям в кабриолете с открытым верхом - Микеле безудержно твердил себе, что это точно происходит с кем-то другим; не они с Фло те самые молодожены, кто щедро угощает шампанским случайных встречных, кто кружится в танце в изысканном зале, кому-то другому, совершая древний обряд, Давид с трепетом обвязывает лентами запястья. Не им.

\- ... отныне и вовеки веков.  
Веков? В интонациях друида слышалась для Мике неподдельная грусть.  
\- Аминь.

Вот бы пошел дождь. Поднятая крыша автомобиля скрыла бы их с Флораном от чужих глаз и куда ближе соответствовала бы пасмурному настроению итальянца, которое ухудшалось всякий раз при попадании Ноэми ему на глаза.  
Эта девочка - прямое свидетельство его неосторожности за тот период приготовлений к роковому бракосочетанию, когда Микеле успешно отвлекался от забот исключительно на открытие маленькой лавки бижутерии по собственному дизайну, и на прогулки в компании Гасиии. Выяснилось, что никогда прежде Диснейленд Ноэми не посещала, а Фло был хронически занят... И ведь Микеланджело отлично понимал, каким боком ему может выйти не нарочно расточаемое перед девушкой обаяние. Старался вести себя с ней, как с младшей сестренкой - они катались на всех подряд аттракционах, лопали килограммами мороженое и попкорн, соревновались в игрушечном тире, хохотали до слез над фотографиями, полученными в процессе, по большей части обсуждая музыку, а не личное в перерывах. Будто Мике забыл, что ничего личнее и весомее не существовало до появления Флорана в его жизни. С Гарсией было легко, она впитывала как губка любые его суждения, горячо поддерживала любые выводы. Она была свободна, так же, как последние дни был свободен Микеле. И естественно, она влюбилась в него. Не вполне естественно лишь, что жалость к Ноэми мешала наслаждаться Микеланджело пламенным счастьем Фло. О том, что это что-то иное Мике не желал даже размышлять.  
Он поступал правильно. Флоран - человек, которому на роду написано совершить великие дела, и долг Микеле стать ему опорой, преумножать любовь, что будет вдохновлять его, оставаться рядом, покуда Фло ощущает необходимость в присутствии итальянца. До конца.  
Со временем, наверное, он научится достойной частью дополнять круг своего супруга. Пока же, помогая разрезать свадебный торт, Микеланджело не знал, куда себя деть от помпезных речей и тостов.

\- Первый кусок я преподношу со всей признательностью моему самому важному учителю, можно сказать, крестному. Держи, Давид, ты - лучший! - не отставал Фло от близкого и не очень окружения.  
Растроганный друид принял блюдце со сладким, через минуту вычистив вычистив его до блеска на зависть Мике, которому ни крошки не лезло в горло.  
\- Микеле, - хрипловатый тембр Зао, подозвавшей жениха брата, невозможно ни с чьим спутать. - Насколько мне известно, ты увлекаешься ювелирным делом?  
Микеланджело сдержанно кивнул, во-первых, не расположенный от усталости фонтанировать эмоциями, во-вторых не представлявший, чем помочь сводной сестре Фло, которая выглядела почти такой же несчастной весь день, как Ноэми.  
\- В таком случае, у меня для тебя подарок. Украшения по твоему дизайну, но из особенно стали... - в ладонях Зао откуда-то взялась шкатулка, хотя Мике поклялся бы, что, когда приблизился, ничего она не держала. - Кулонов два, второй ты можешь вручить сам кому захочешь, если почувствуешь, что твое сердце принадлежит этому человеку, последует за ним, куда бы ни пришлось.  
\- Спасибо...  
Холодный металл, переданный из немногим теплее его пальцев почему-то обжигал кожу - Микеланджело пришлось вовсе обмотать цепочки поверх платков на запястье; плевать было абсолютно, насколько сочетались импровизированные напульсники с дорогим черным смокингом. Фло же - тот выбрал для торжества белый костюм, что упрощало поиски в толпе, однако после короткого общения с Зао что-то пошло не так. Гарсия, без того мозолившая глаза, в своем полосатом платье-пиджаке, теперь попадалась ему всюду, где он надеялся найти Флорана.  
От раздражения или тупо от усталости голова начинала раскалываться на части и, наконец поймав благоверного за рукав, Микеле успел уже одним движением заставить прочесть мысли:  
\- Сбежим отсюда? - предложил Фло за него вслух.  
\- Как можно скорее.

Кто украшал спальню молодоженов Мике было неизвестно, но с обилием живых цветов он явно перестарался. Хотя исходя из того, что подавляющее большинство растений было в горшках, перевязанных отражавшими блики свечей атласными белыми лентами, догадаться о личности декоратора было нетрудно. И вдали от толпы обстановка не давала итальянцу шанса забыть, ни на минуту, что стало с ним и что его ждет. Кому какое дело, кем он был прежде?  
Наваждением в чужом раю. Судьбоносной ошибкой или случайностью - теперь уже потеряло важность. Кругами по комнате, такой же взволнованный, ходил Флоран, неподражаемый в своем слегка опьяненном скорее эмоциями, чем алкоголем, состоянии. Спасший Микеланджело или спасавший Вселенную от Микеланждело. Безраздельно его Фло.  
\- Я понял наконец-то, - делился он с Мике, - я почувствовал, каким хочу видеть свой первый альбом. До меня дошло, почему никак не получалось представить его раньше! На моем диске непременно должен быть дуэт с тобой! И, может быть, не один... но один - это как минимум. Вообрази только! Песня, в которой ты поешь по-итальянски, я по-французски, а потом мы...  
\- Давай пока останемся в нашем сейчас, - тихонько попросил Микеланджело, но был услышан.  
\- Давай! - радостно подхватил Флоран. - Прямо сейчас, у меня для тебя есть подарок! Пожалуйста, не суди строго, времени на подготовку было не так много, то есть, его было достаточно, просто перфекционизм такая штука, никуда его не денешь, но я надеюсь, тебе понравится... - словом, замолкать муж не желал ни на секунду. Прервал его речевой поток лишь вкрадчивый треск антикварного винилового проигрывателя. В воздухе поплыла до боли знакомая гордая мелодия, как дымчатая тень, избегая стен и колен, преклоненных тьмой; Мике не верилось, что это играла сочиненная когда-то им музыка, с ней что-то было не так, едва ли он сознавал, что. Она стала чище и прекраснее, ярче и точнее, но - не для голоса Микеле. 

Аранжировка. Фло подарил ему аранжировку, однако никоим образом Мике не звучал бы в ней такой достойно сам.  
\- Плохая? - расстроено шмыгнул носом Флоран, когда всё кончилось.  
\- Она потрясающая. Кое-что обсудим по поводу нее, тоже потом, не сейчас... Не знаю, чем тебя отблагодарить и ответного подарка при мне нет, - собравшись, Микеле продолжил решительно вместо высказываний действиями. Приблизился неспешно, и начал расстегивать ворот рубашки Фло.  
У того перехватило дыхание. Выступило сокровенное в сверкнувших блеском вожделения глазах, поверх огромного смущения, что итальянец усилил, сочтя своим догом предупредить:  
\- Если что, я правда никогда прежде не делал этого с мужчинами.. - фраза, которую Флоран оставляет без ответа, но вслед за которой привлекает к себе Мике, втягивая в поцелуй. Буквально сносит голову от этого властного жеста, от колючей пульсации в висках и где-то внизу живота, от сильных рук, сжимающих и поглаживающих его робко, сквозь одежду. Наконец, Микеле избавил себя и Фло от нее; он щекотал ребра, поглаживал плечи и прощупывал напряженные мышцы Флорана, гладил его грудь и цеплял пальцами соски, касался, нежил, упивался каждым миллиметром кожи, вкладывая в каждое касание всю бесконечность своей любви и восхищения, в то время, как Фло смотрел на Мике и любовался с мечтательной и довольной улыбкой. Флоран явно силился не торопиться, за что Микеле в глубине души был отчаянно ему благодарен, хотя вдруг в его объятиях стало так хорошо, так жарко, что забывались любые страхи, эхо любых чужих предрассудков, висевших над ними. Пальцы ломало дрожью и, рвано выдохнув, Микеланджело, очутившийся на шелковых простынях, сам подался навстречу стоящему члену Фло, изогнулся в спине, потерся бедрами, закусив губу, всё без малейшего принуждения. Всё потому, что он хотел этого. В тот миг, как никогда, Мике осознавал, чего хочет сам.

========== Глава 22. Давид ==========

Если бы ведущий на свадьбе Микеле и Фло решил провести конкурс на самый оригинальный костюм, Давид оказался бы безоговорочным победителем. Никак не желавший улетать от него ворон с легкой руки друида превратился в живое украшение и сидел на его плечах, обернутых льняным балахоном с длинным волочившимся шлейфом. Образ, который мог остаться незамеченным разве что в полной темноте; в освещенном сотнями свечей загородном доме, что арендовали специально для празднования, на это не было шансов, впрочем, быть близко к центру внимания, если не на вершине, всегда доставляло Давиду удовольствие. Лишь интерес одной из приглашенных вызывал безотчетное беспокойство.

Зао, сидевшая в самом дальнем углу, то и дело впивалась в друида пристальным, жгучим взглядом. Ее черные, матового оттенка глаза казались двумя бездонными отверстиями, а за приоткрытыми губами виднелись розовые блики рта. В первый раз, почуяв ее присутствие, Давид чуть не выронил обручальные ленты - на десятый решился с ведьмой поговорить.  
\- Не правда ли, они прекрасно смотрятся вместе? - вопреки своему положению, сестрица Фло налегала на мартини, и начала разглядывать молодоженов сквозь призму очередного наполненного бокала, едва к ней приблизился друид.  
Тот повернулся в указанную сторону, не сдержав вздоха. Флоран с Микеланджело, пользуясь моментом, под громкие аплодисменты выводили на сцену новую основную протеже лейбла Дарабида - Ноэми Гарсию, чей локоть чуть дольше положенного задержался не в руке не своего продюсера, но его свежеиспеченного мужа. Плохо спрятанную химию между итальянцем и девушкой, в отличие от наряда мага, ощутил бы даже слепой. Только откуда она взялась?.. Насколько Давид мог судить о Мике, он совершенно не увлекался мужчинами до встречи с Фло. И вступать в брак против воли последнее, что было свойственно ему делать. Вдруг друида осенило:  
\- Оставь. Их. В покое. Немедленно прекрати! Или ты сейчас же читаешь заклинание на отмену собственного приворота и убираешься прочь, или я... - повернувшись обратно к Зао, взволнованно потребовал Давид, плевав на риск быть услышанным посторонними.  
\- О нет, - помада баклажанового оттенка делала ее улыбку особенно жуткой, - Микеле и Ноэми обречены. Они будут любить друг друга! Потому что я не способна полюбить.. никого. Никого...  
\- А как же ребенок?  
Столь же неожиданно, как пришло понимание колдовства Зао, друиду удалось задеть ее за больное. Ведьма побледнела, через минуту тягостного молчания попросив вызвать ей такси.  
\- Пожалуй, с твоим предложением сменить декорации я соглашусь. Час настал.  
В ответ на выражение лица Давида, удивленного нетипичной формулировке о желании уехать, она как можно небрежнее завязала накидку поверх откровенного декольте своего платья:  
\- Проводишь меня? Подвыпившей восточной женщине не следует садиться в машину к незнакомцу одной.  
Стремление прогнать ее, защитить Фло, росло внутри друида с сумасшедшей скоростью, шкатулочный звон вновь грозился разломить ему череп навязчивой мелодией из прошлого - он был вынужден согласиться, в надежде, что на отдалении от подопечного его отпустит.

Как бы не так. Зао назвала водителю адрес офиса Авалона, с единственным комментарием "так надо", доведя мрачное предчувствие почти до предела, вместе с тем будто наслав на друида полное оцепенение. Всю дорогу Давид не мог вымолвить ни слова, болезненно завороженный полнолунием в автомобильном окне - лишь оно отвлекало ум от поселившегося там минорного мотива. Будь эти шарманки прокляты...  
\- Тебе деньги нужны? - в родной приемной удалось сконцентрироваться и просипеть друиду, - я выпишу чек на любую сумму, подделать автограф Флорана не проблема. Тебе это нужно, чтобы уйти?  
Но Зао, к которой он обращался, с загадочным видом покачала головой:  
\- Ваше ржавое золото мне ни к чему. На нем повсюду кровавые пятна...  
Точно солидарный с ней ворон перелетел на предплечье ведьмы.  
\- Хочешь присвоить лейбл? Это сложнее, но тоже возможно. Я помогу тебе. Пожалуйста, - резкая боль ни с того ни с сего пронзила Давиду пищевод. - пожалуйста, не трогай Фло больше. Оставь его...  
Клюв черной птицы почти гипнотизировал - почти предзнаменованием будущего друид видел, как этим клювом вороны набрасываются на Флорана, унося в когтях куски его плоти и оставив после себя пустые глазницы.  
\- Пощади его... - взмолился Давид в изнеможении, - забирай компанию, мой волшебный посох, что хочешь...  
Ее бешеный смех перебил отчаянную молитву друида.  
\- Не нужен мне его лейбл! И посох твой не нужен! Что мне ваши игрушки?..  
\- Фло ни в чем не виноват, это всё я и его отец.. почему ты мстишь Флорану, а не мне? Потому что Бенуа не успела?  
Зао молча прошлась вдоль стола, нехотя, явно не будучи голодной, взяла из вазы соленый крекер.  
\- Ошибаешься. Ублюдок, завладевший мамой, был доведен до самоубийства мною.. И кто сказал, что я тебе не отомстила? Месть, что я уготовила для тебя уже исполнена, - печенье, зажатое в ее тонких пальцах, вмиг остекленело и рассыпалось по полу острыми осколками.  
Давида затошнило, хотя он пока боялся поверить, слушая колдунью:  
\- Ты! Ты представляешь, каково носить сына, зачатого от главного оставшегося врага? Чувствовать, знать, как плод растет во мне, как бьется его сердце, до ужаса бояться ощутить первые его шевеления? Ты это представляешь?! Конечно, нет! Бисквит из стекла в твоем желудке даст тебе достоверную картину всей моей боли. Счастливо оставаться!

Кажется, когда за ней захлопнулась дверь, Давид впервые потерял сознание. Потом он и вовсе потерял счет времени, слившегося в свинцовую боль пополам с волнами слабости. С луны, светившей в небе стартовым кругом ада, слетались на подоконник второй ворон, третий, четвертый... вскоре их собралась целая стая, которую друид пересчитывал, сцепив зубы, чтобы не кричать от рези во внутренних органах. Количество упорно не совпадало; светало на улице, но темнело вокруг. Стая явно чего-то ждала. Друид умирал, а хуже всего было то, что на прощание ведьма, видимо, наложила еще одно заклятье - из-за которого Давиду было не выползти ни из кабинета, ни из здания. Тихо постанывая, он мог лишь прижать колени к груди, забившись в простенок между стеной и шкафом. Там, где его невозможно было заметить, не зная. И где проскользнувшая через сутки к директору тень не обратила на друида внимания.  
"А как же ребенок?" поймало эхо вопроса воспаленное сознание.  
Нет. Хуже всего было, что смерть не принесет спасения Флорану. Ребенку того, кого любил в конечном итоге Давид больше всей этой жалкой жизни.

========== Глава 23. Флоран ==========

Так просто не бывает.  
Фло рассматривал спящего рядом Мике и продолжал не вполне верить, что не спит заодно ибо если тебе и знакомы ангелы, никто из них не станет делить с тобой брачное ложе, ничуть не потеряв гордости и святости. Что именно святым казалось Флорану в Микеле назвать он бы затруднился, но покрывался мурашками на каждую улыбку итальянца во сне, на каждое движение его бровей. Молодожены рисковали совсем сойти с ума от счастья - Фло устроил аж два выходных подряд в честь столь значимого события, в течение которых они с Микеланджело практически не покидали спальню, однако служебное совещание обязывало пусть ненадолго, таки вылезти из нирваны в реальность.  
Прошло оно без сучка и задоринки: вдохновленный победой на любовном фронте, Флоран успешно расколол парочку коалиций, вяло начавших формироваться в фирме, внес предложения по плану продвижения Ноэми по мотивам обсуждений с Давидом - мешала назвать картину идеальной единственная деталь. А именно, стул друида, так и оставшийся пустым. Телефон Давида в лучших законах жанра извещал о том, что выключен, и Фло с усилившимся чувством тревоги не мог сказать, что жанр триллера - его любимый.  
Нагнетали атмосферу наводнившие внутренний двор офиса вороны, в одном месте одновременно Флорану не приходилось раньше видеть такого количества птиц - пока смеркалось, выкуривая сигарету, он насчитал несколько десятков. Какого черта их сюда привело?..

Друид упорно не откликался; тянуло назад, к Мике, что обещал на прощание, правда, какой-то сюрприз, и наверное не стоило слишком спешить, чтобы не нарушить его приготовлений, успеть соскучиться еще поострее. Над Парижем смеркалось, когда Фло завершил нудный обход здания в собственной приемной, надеясь пересечься с Давидом случайно. На первый взгляд, секретарский кабинет был необитаем, впрочем, случайности, похоже, кончились, и достаточно давно - при более пристальном рассмотрении груда тряпья неизвестного происхождения, занявшая нишу от шкафа до окна, напомнила до боли знакомым орнаментом плащ друида.  
\- Давид! Что с тобой?! - вскрикнул испуганный Флоран, бросившись к нему.  
Ответный голос прозвучал едва узнаваемо:  
\- Все в порядке Фло, я... немного притомился. А выпил чересчур много.. не суть. Помоги мне подняться?  
Быстро протянутую руку обхватила ладонь мертвеца - ледяная, невесомая. Секунда за секундой Флорану делалось страшней:  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Более чем, - Давид выпрямился и взглянул на него почти с прежним превосходством. Отличием, бросавшимся в глаза, явился лишь восковый оттенок лица, который Флорану не с чем было сравнить. Сказать, что друид был бледен - было бы ничего не сказать.  
\- Еще раз поздравляю тебя со свадьбой, мальчик мой.. и думаю, мне теперь можно отправиться отдохнуть куда-нибудь со спокойной душой. Не то, чтобы я считал, что ты в надежных руках, но ведь я заслужил это, не возражаешь? - Давид даже подмигнул Фло, белые губы изогнулись в болезненной улыбке, пусть не с первой попытки.  
\- Нет..  
\- Что ж , я пошел! - медленно, с остановками друид зашагал к выходу тем не менее столь неуклонной поступью, что Флоран отчего-то ощутил: он уходит навсегда.  
\- Стой! Когда ты вернешься? - стараясь разубедить себя, Фло догнал его и хотел схватить за худое плечо. Вернешься ли?..  
Давид ловко выскользнул из-под его руки. Произнес с глубокой тоской:  
\- Не зна.. не важно, мальчик мой. Это.. неважно. Ты всегда сможешь услышать меня в пении птиц, в музыке ветра, звуке падения лепестков с цветка... Обратишься ко мне, и я найду способ поговорить с тобой, верь, так оно и будет. Главное, верь...  
Флоран не верил, и от бессилия остановить друида душили слезы.  
\- А самое главное, знаешь что? Поймешь, что не твоё - не сиди здесь. Не держись за этот трон, никому ты ничего не обязан, твори, живи, люби, посылай к дьяволу какой угодно бизнес, если он тебе надоест! Ничто не стоит того, чтобы ты хоронил себя в делах и бумагах. Станет совсем тяжело, обратись к Дову Аттья. Запомни это имя, у Маэвы есть его контакты, на него можно положиться, управляющий что надо. Живи на полную катушку, Фло! Не поминай лихом.

В оцепенении он проследил за тем, как Давид скрылся за дверью, и вздрогнул от резкого шума, обернувшись к окну. Там, облепившая, кажется, все деревья в округе, стая воронья, как по команде, взметнулась в небо с громким карканьем. Тут же в комнате стало светлей; инстинктивно подавшись к подоконнику, Флоран охнул.  
На полу, в том самом месте, где он несколько минут назад нашел друида, алело пятно крови. Фатальная догадка сложилась в голове слишком поздно.  
\- Нет!!!!!! - собственный крик оглушил, и дальнейшее происходило точно в тумане - выскочивший откуда ни возьмись из директорского кабинета в приемную Мике (в этом и крылся его сюрприз? Фло было не до размышлений на данную тему), бег по следам Давида вниз по лестнице, на улицу, рыдания, уткнувшись, как ребенок, в грудь итальянцу под его же слабые утешения:  
\- Маги не умирают, он просто ушел, он не человек.. он не умер, слышишь? - которым Флоран так же не доверял. Друид провалился как сквозь землю, а до него, Фло, медленно доходила ужасная правда. Не только покушений на себя следовало опасаться молодому владельцу гигантского лейбла. Женившись, он превратился в еще более уязвимого, чем был. Кто-то убил Давида, тем самым доказывая хрупкость тех

========== Глава 24. Ноэми ==========

Наконец-то ей повезло! 

Гарсия начинала всякое утро, повторяя про себя эту фразу. И навряд ли кто из окружающих смог бы упрекнуть Ноэми в том, что она недостаточно ценила выпавшее на ее долю счастье. Однако скрытое под довольно-безмятежной маской по вечерам все равно вырывалось наружу, а ночами делало подушку сырой от слез. Найти утешения в чужой постели - это "счастливице" было по силам, но не имело никакого смысла. В обстоятельствах, куда она попала, имела важность исключительно ее карьера. Триумф проекта "Ноэми Гарсия" обернется личным триумфом продюсера, Флорана Мота, на редкость талантливого юноши, которого она уже обожала. Даже без его бессменного помощника, вскоре исчезнувшего бесследно Давида, Гарсия осознавала это, как осознавала огромную силу характера Фло. Подвести такого наставника у нее просто не имелось права. Предать - тем более, но..  
Короткое "но", разросшееся неожиданно до размеров средней галактики, в которой сплелись и перепутались все созвездия. 

Микеланджело. Человек, в отличие от Флорана, не стремившийся раскрыть ее талант, как бы случайно, ненароком раскрывающий ее душу. Если он показывал, куда смотреть, он никогда не указывал, что видеть. Микеле словно было неинтересно, что и как она обнаружит или сделает, руководствуясь его опытом, хотя парадоксально Ноэми не раз замечала, с каким любопытством и восторгом наблюдает он за ее первыми серьезными шагами на пути эстрадной певицы. Вернее, Мике предпочитал слово "артистка". Для него оно заключало внутри гораздо большее, чем умение выразительно петь. Для него Гарсия заключала в себе большее. Тоже этап пути, точно ступенька, куда ступил с опозданием, на которой балансируешь и вот-вот сорвешься. Одному богу известно, в какую сторону. Нет, Ноэми не тешила сердце надеждами, будто ее влюбленность окажется взаимной. Присутствуя всецело в рабочем процессе, по ходу которого Флоран неустанно сочинял гениальные гитарные переложения на любую из песен будущего альбома и утверждал, что ей они зачем-то очень пригодятся, в глубине растерзанной переживаниями души, Гарсия сокрушалась - почему она выбрала, чтобы начать сохнуть не того парня? Как было бы просто, окажись вожделенным объектом Фло. Круглый ноль в перспективе романтических отношений на самом старте: глаза Мота едва ли не превращались в сердечки, выпрыгивающие из орбит, стоило Микеле переступить порог студии. Ноэми подобное поведение даже забавляло, только в связи их она не понимала ровным счетом ничего, кроме основной вещи: Мике и Флоран необходимы друг другу. Опоздавшая здесь мадемуазель Гарсия, третья лишняя должна довольствоваться ролью ученицы. Трудолюбивой, смиренной... кого волнует, что при этом несчастной?

И ведь она почти взяла себя в руки. До свадьбы, где ею то ли захотели похвастаться, как красивой игрушкой, то ли посвятить ее в тусовку.  
После Ноэми стало отчаянно лихорадить в присутствии Микеландело; душно, волнительно и чертовски тяжело стало отделаться от воображаемых интимных картин с участием Мике. Насколько страстно он целуется, как сгребает в охапку, прижимаясь горячим телом, как, облизывая губы, возбужденно стонет... Чувствуя задержанный итальянцем взгляд на своих стройных ногах и на высокой груди, Гарсия терялась еще хуже. Откуда все вокруг были столь уверены в его нетрадиционной ориентации?. К счастью, Фло делал вид, либо реально ничего не замечал. А однажды так и вовсе выдал идею, сперва почудившуюся шуткой:  
\- Надо поговорить с моим гитарным педагогом, может быть, он попробует продолжить твое обучение, а пока возьмешь пару уроков... у Микеле.  
\- О, не стоит напрягать Тома! У него такой плотный график! - значительно изрек звукоинженер, присутствовавший рядом.  
\- Согласен, у Микеланджело полно свободного времени и энергии, позанимайтесь лучше с ним! - горячо посоветовал помощник продюсера, замерев на пороге.  
\- Без вопросов, вы отлично поладите с инструментом под руководством месье Локонте! - оживленно закивал агент по рекламе у него из-за плеча.  
Ноэми чуть не сдержалась, чтобы не хихикнуть в кулачок. Своей творческой заносчивостью и бескомпромиссностью Мике успел нажить порядочно врагов. Вроде бы и вкалывать он был готов круглосуточно, а восприятие любых рекомендаций с хронически проседающей дисциплиной делали не готовыми работать с ним продолжительный срок практически никого. Баланс между шероховатым и отшлифованным, нащупанный им, мог оспариваться до посинения, только сдвинуть его суждения в какую-либо сторону не удавалось никак. Менеджерам "везло" в первую очередь, хотя Микеланджело, по мнению Гарсии, правильно защищал от них собственную индивидуальность. В макетах, что он давал послушать, звучание одной-единственной бас-гитары Микеле, подключенной к простенькому комбику, и незатейливого ретротембра с синтезаторными струнными изящно уравновешивалось тщательно отделанными и обработанными звуками перкуссии и порождало выпуклое звуковое напряжение. Для Ноэми оно лишь подчеркивало нервный характер текста и вокала в ее дебютном сингле. Подобное везение судьба явно явно преподносила ей авансом.

Инициативу репетиторства итальянец же встретил с заразительным энтузиазмом; старания Ноэми не флиртовать, как и их тщетность, оставались ему, похоже что неведомы, слезы ее призрачны, потому как его обществе, параллельно костеневшей первобытной тяге в физической оболочке, грустить не хотелось. 

Ровно до тех пор, пока Флоран не вызвал артистку для беседы наедине. "Невозможно, чтобы Фло о чем-то догадывался, ведь ничего и нет", успокаивала себя Гарсия, холодными пальцами сжимая ручки двери, прежде чем войти в директорский кабинет. После исчезновения Давида его зачем-то перенесли на первый этаж, и собраться с мыслями, поднимаясь по лестнице, больше не получалось.  
\- Ноэми! Ты лучшая из всех, с кем я работаю сейчас, - месье Мот излучал максимальные радушие и искренность. Не одна планировка поменялась с уходом его секретаря, однако, разговаривая с ней, Флоран очень напоминал себя прежнего. Доброго и заинтересованного хозяина положения.  
\- Никому, кроме тебя, не по силам покорить вершину Евровидения! - заверял шеф, явно клоня к чему-то неприятному, - нужны хорошие промо на центральном телевидении, и дело с национальном отбором у нас в шляпе! Если ты согласишься на одно опасное приключение, например, реалити-шоу Ко Ланта...  
\- Для меня будет честью заработать там популярность вашей компании, - порывисто перебила Гарсия. Четкое осознание, что от подобных приглашений не отказываются, прочно сидело в ее голове даже после, когда до нее дошло. Ради этого приключения ей придется надолго расстаться с Микеланджело. 

Тот ведал далеко не о каждой затее мужа и тем более не числился их источником, вопреки многочисленным слухам среди контрактников. Огласить ему новость о скором вылете на съемки в Тайланд требовало дополнительного мужества, впрочем, интуиция Мике превосходила любую другую, и он сам предложил Ноэми забить на очередной урок, вместо него оторвавшись к ночном клубе. Прежде Гарсия гордилась фактом, что для тусовок Микеле предпочитал ее Флорану с завидной регулярностью, тогда же отвлеченно подумала:"Прекрасный выбор для нашего... дружеского прощания", и робко промолвила заветное "да" в ответ.  
С порога ей мерещилось, что Микеланджело ведет себя странно, чуть ли не агрессивно, хотя ни пьян, ни обкурен он не был. "Просто в дурном настроении?" задавалась Ноэми. Дважды или трижды заговаривала, что ей предстоит отъезд - погруженный в свои мысли итальянец едва ли ее слушал - в конце концов, умолкла, печально гипнотизируя по очереди бокал с барной стойкой. И вдруг дождалась вопроса в лоб:  
\- Скажи, Ноэми, ведь мы не чужие друг другу? У тебя есть от меня секреты?  
\- С-секреты? - растерянно прозаикалась Гарсия, прижатая к краю столешницы жаром пусть запретного, действительно не чужого тела.  
Голос Микеле приказывал жестко, но глаза.. они умоляли:  
\- Ответь мне, Ноэми. Ты не хочешь уезжать, так? Но не потому, что боишься не справиться. Почему же? Отвечай мне!  
Гарсия отрицательно покачала головой, чувствуя, что вот-вот заплачет. Шум посторонних голосов, музыка - все исчезло, танцующие словно превратились в беззвучных марионеток на фоне; она еще была живая, но тоже молчала.  
\- Можешь ничего не произносить вслух.. я прочту в твоем взгляде! - выдохнул Мике запредельно близко. Противясь этому, Ноэми зажмурилась, замерла..а в следующее мгновение почувствовала на своих губах горячий поцелуй.  
Она была любима! У них с Микеле не могло быть будущего, настоящего прощального вечера и того не могло быть, все меркло под тенью безнадежного "невозможно", и все же... она была любима.  
\- С того дня, как я увидела тебя, моя жизнь уже превратилась в шоу на выживание, мне легче умереть, чем перестать тебя любить, - обреченно признавалась Гарсия в объятиях итальянца, который шептал, как заведенный.  
\- Ты вернешься...  
\- И нам придется притворяться, что мы друзья дальше. А потом я снова уеду, в тур...  
\- Ты вернешься.  
\- ... притворяться до самой смерти. Таков наш удел... всё к лучшему.  
\- К лучшему?  
\- ... мы будем притворяться, - без кольца рук Микеланджело ее точно окружил ледяной воздух. Распахнув глаза, Ноэми увидела, что он отделяет из браслетов тонкую цепочку с кулоном - своим символом.  
\- Носи его, - подвеска свободно легла на шею, в то же время будто сковав ее ошейником, - и мое разбитое сердце последует за тобой.  
\- Спасибо, ты всегда приносил мне удачу, - Гарсия совершила над собой огромное усилие, чтобы достоверно улыбнуться.  
\- Принесу и на этот раз.

========== Глава 25. Фабьян ==========

Любому сердцу хочется тепла, уютных и нежных закатов, разделенных в общей на двоих тишине, исполненной любви, улыбки не когда-то, а поскорее, независимо от возраста, пола, призвания и времени года. Долгое время Фабу казалось, что его сердце, горевшее местью, исключение; каким образом урегулировала ситуацию в Присцилле и избавилась от трупа Лорана Зао его также мало интересовало. Инка предпочел сбежать в Исландию, в страну, что давно привлекала его своими необыкновенными пейзажами, обещая остудить хотя бы голову. Отсидевшись там некоторое количество месяцев, он вдохновился до записи инди-альбома, действительно многое переосмыслил - и, отчего-то, гораздо чаще ненавистного Флорана - стал вспоминать о мальчике-кукле, что тот увел за собой.

О сладко подзвученной студийной гитаре, что могла бы сделать головокружительный пируэт между первым и вторым куплетами из наброска Микеланджело, застрявшего в мозгу Фабьяна. Ее подхватила бы еще более яркая гитара в духе Гимлора, чтобы стихнуть в мастерской аккордовой замене, которая сопроводила бы появление вокала.  
Фаб никогда не слышал, как Микеле поет в полную силу; пожалуй, вернуться имело смысл, если есть шанс это исправить. С такой идеей Инка сел в самолет, а уж как она мутировала в план заполучить итальянца, отобрав его у Фло в наказание давнему сопернику, он и сам не заметил. Но определенно план требовал поддержки Зао, тем более она клятвенно заверяла, что поможет, в их последнюю встречу.

Как во сне, стуча в чужую дверь, подспудно им ощущалась совершаемая ошибка - переговоры союзница пригласила Фабьяна провести у нее дома, в полнолуние, ночью. Вариант дневной беседы в офисе Зао категорически отвергла, теперь же Фаб с подозрением присматривался к темно-красному свету, сочившемуся из щели над полом и между петель, и гадал, не попал ли на ведьминский шабаш.  
Во всяком случае, реальность существ, на кого он натыкался, когда ему наконец открыли и повели по извитым коридорам, как-то сразу встала под сомнение, прочно там обосновавшись. Фабьян благоразумно отказался от напитков, предложенных служанкой Зао, извивавшейся вокруг него, к тому же босиком. Неосознанно взял пример с Фло, не затягивая на счет цели визита:  
\- Ты утверждала, что вместе мы можем навредить Флорану... К чему скрывать, мотивы у меня поменялись, но я готов.  
\- Надеешься, избавившись от него, прихватить Мике? - нечто изменилось в облике Зао тоже, хоть она явно неспроста предпочла полумрак - то ли прибавив в весе, то ли... Замок на плаще в виде драконьей головы недобро блеснул рубиновыми глазами под ее рукой, отвлекая Фаба от догадки.  
\- Дался вам всем этот итальяшка.. впрочем, он милый, да и не мое это дело, - пожала плечами Зао. - Ладно, будет тебе Микеланджело. Сперва лишь проведем небольшой обряд...  
\- Приворотный что ли? - усмехнулся Инка, бесстрашно, скорее скептически.  
Ведьма ответила снисходительно-серьезно:  
\- Нет, можешь считать это присягой.  
Присягой кому Фабьян так и не переспросил - отдаленный грохот не то цепей, не то костей возрос в громкости до того, что бесполезно перекрикивать. Поползшие по стенам тени скелетов тоже не особенно располагали к любопытству, однако уйти Фаб не мог. Или не хотел? Он не был уверен. Огненные вспышки, куда бы ни упал взгляд, мешали сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме пламени, запертом в дюжине клеток. Эти клетки передвигались призраками в известном им одним порядке, служили барабанами, гипнотизировали, в конце концов пугали - вот-вот, казалось Фабьяну, он увидит, как похожие приведения уносят его бездыханное тело прочь.  
Хриплый голос, которым Зао начала читать заклинания, очевидно имел власть над жутким действием, но Инка не различал ни единого слова, с каждым мгновением внушаемый: его судьба разбита бесповоротно, и без оружия, вложенного ведьмой в его до сих пор не опустившиеся руки, ему ни за что не обречь виновного в этом Флорана на непрерывные муки.

Смутно припоминал Фаб, как все-таки очутился дома - в его тревожных снах помощница Зао, Тамара, танцевала и душила сама себя длинными темными волосами, тем не менее, по пробуждению самочувствие походило разве что на легкое похмелье. Фабьян мысленно похвалил себя за воздержание от выпивки в гостях у колдуньи, лениво пробрался в ванную, поднял голову к зеркалу... чтобы в следующую секунду в ужасе отпрыгнуть с громким воплем.  
Отражение, которое он увидел, лишь на половину было по-прежнему его лицом; угораздило Фаба однажды переспать с одним психопатом-гримером, но до такого не додумался бы даже он. Вся правая сторона утратила за ночь человеческий облик. Фабьян с дрожью в ногах разглядывал получереп, полу-себя, без малейшего понятия, что происходит. Первой относительно здравой идеей в голове было вызвать скорую, однако, взяв телефон в холодные руки, Фаба осенило:  
\- Сука..  
Пропущенный звонок - от Зао. Ну, конечно. Прежде, чем связываться с медиками, следовало вспомнить о ведьме.  
\- Какого черта.. - недружелюбно начал он, перезванивая.  
\- И тебе доброго утра. Да, в качестве гарантии нашей сделки часть твоей души пока побудет у меня, разве я вчера не упоминала об этом? Ну так вот. Не бойся, чтобы вернуть ее, ты всего лишь обязан выполнить то, что обещал. Я же со своей стороны выполню мое обещание, и ты получишь вдобавок Микеле.  
\- Он тоже увидит меня.. таким? - голос прозвучал странно чужим. Пустым, точно механическим набором звуков.  
\- Если захочет заглянуть тебе в душу, - усмехнулась чему-то Зао, знавшая, наверняка, гораздо больше, чем делившаяся с Фабьяном, и бросила трубку.

Следующие десять суток в страшных терзаниях Фаб готовился к похищению: именно так, по мнению колдуньи, провереннее всего заманить Флорана в ловушку. Забрать у него самое дорогое, заставить наследника Дарабида залезть в их логово, а уж там, в открытом поединке с черной магией ему не сдобровать. Сестра Фло рассчитывала с чисто женской хитростью - сохрани Фабьян прежнюю красоту, он скрылся бы с Микеланджело так далеко, где не то что Флоран, никто бы их не нашел. И наслаждаться оттуда болью потери Мота ему, пожалуй, уже бы хватило. Будь у него только шанс на взаимность от итальянца... но с теперешним лицом Мике не сумеет его полюбить. Даже если захочет.  
День за днем Фаб топил в виски понимание, что этого не случится никогда, а Зао методично присылала ему сведения, где и когда удобнее захватить Микеле в плен. Беспечность была вторым именем Микеланджело, к тому же Фло не потрудился приставить к нему охрану. Труднее было не заподозрить подвоха, и, тем не менее, дело требовало тщательной проверки всего, чего только можно, прежде чем помощница Зао передала Мике, что тайную встречу с ним назначила якобы одна из новобранцев лейбла Авалон, по совместительству обучавшаяся у него искусству игры на гитаре Ноэми Гарсия. В ней-то, то есть, в скорости, с какой поверил и помчался итальянец по указанному Тамарой адресу, наверное, и заключалась вся беда.  
Отступать, в любом случае, было слишком поздно.

========== Глава 26. Флоран ==========

Иногда Фло случалось задаться вопросом, смог бы он для кого-нибудь, когда-нибудь стать тем, кем стал для него Микеле? Чаще - он начинал с мысли, что о таком невозможно даже мечтать. От внутренней пустоты спасала работа в студии над материалом для Ноэми, от переполненности размышлениями больше ничего не спасало. Никто.  
Раньше, при Давиде, гораздо проще казалось сдвинуться с мертвой точки; пройдя все стадии до предпоследней, Флоран завис над этим радужным в воспоминаниях "раньше" в страхе поднять глаза в будущее. В страхе задать себе единственно-важный вопрос, отчего Микеланджело избегает встречаться с ним взглядом. Но и без этого, губами касаясь мочки уха Мике, Фло на миг забывал про все утраты: когда они оба смеялись, каждый из них был готов наконец жить настоящим. Когда итальянец устраивал голову на его коленях и так засыпал, боявшемуся пошевелиться Флорану хотелось вырасти в следующей жизни молчаливым деревом. Подобно личному друиду, который исчез, но крепким и могучим, чтобы Микеле всегда находил покой в его тени.

В этой же жизни ни отдыхать, ни находиться хоть сколько-то в чьей-либо тени Микеланджело, похоже, был не способен физически. Его трудоголизм стоил трудоголизма Фло, однако, если в творческом процессе между собой у них проблем не возникало, внешняя атмосфера там, где появлялся Мике, все больше накалялась. Наверняка по причине разного восприятия критики - Флоран ловил каждую фразу итальянца, безоговорочно ценил его опыт, радикальные выводы рассматривал как конструктивные замечания, а в редких случаях несогласия умел объяснить Микеле, в чем именно тот не прав, чтобы он не обиделся.  
Прочим членам команды приходилось, очевидно, туго. В свою очередь Фло не обладал физической возможностью посещать каждую запись, зато на каждую пропущенную им Микеланджело являлся минимум с часовым опозданием. Хотя организованность, то есть, ее отсутствие, опять же, не выглядела главным злом. В первую очередь, конечно, от себя, но и от всех остальных, он требовал чего-то практически невыполнимого: всегда оставаться индивидуальностью. То есть не поддаваться влиянию ничьих вкусов и модных веяний, не задумываться о состязаниях или рейтингах даже в последнюю очередь и даже не начинать, если не готов на что угодно, хоть стать изгоем, ради совершенства.

\- Назвать мои треки подделками! Да кто он такой! Чертов Локонте, - чуть ли не с дымом из ушей вылетело из аппаратной навстречу Флорану четвертое за неделю не очень юное, но упорно продвигаемое лейблом дарование. К счастью, в пылу обиды, Фло не заметили, и он, слегка посторонившись, мирно продолжил путь в курилку, после чего зашел за Мике, чтобы вместе поехать домой.  
Однако поблизости от пульта Микеле уже не обретался - "разминулись", вздохнул Флоран, отправил дежурные смс мужу, водителю, мысленно посетовал, что заговорить о личном телохранителе с Мике грозило атомным взрывом, и направился к выходу в одиночестве. Ни капли не тревожась о чем-либо; проклятая привычка полагаться на предсказания друида. Первая в череде вещей, что Фло себе никогда не простит.

\- На помощь! - пронзительный крик Тамары раздался из холла. - Инка.. Микеле... напали, увезли! Помогите!!!  
Он оказался возле подруги Зао в доли секунды:  
\- Где? Что случилось?! - медленной ледяной волной страх скользил откуда-то снизу, по позвоночнику с ног, и сперва Флорана еще хватало на связные вопросы. На то, чтобы выяснить, при каких именно обстоятельствах и кем произошло похищение - несколько головорезов подкараулили Мике в соседнем квартале, неподалеку от его любимого пафосного ресторана. Местная охрана ничего не успела сделать, номер машины, в которую итальянца насильно усадили, девушка, нервно теребившая до боли знакомый платок с запястья Микеланджело, не запомнила.

Дальше - точно в центре цунами - резко потемневший мир завращался вокруг с отвратительным свистом, только от частички гардероба Микеле, отобранной у Тамары, невозможно отцепить глаз. Фло обнаруживал себя то приканчивающим вторую пачку сигарет, то лицом к лицу с полицией. Слабо представлял он и ни за что не воспроизвел бы свои тогдашний слова и действия.  
"Ты должен был защитить его. Ты не справился. Должен был" безжалостный внутренний голос вот-вот готов был раздавить на куски Флорана, и тот так отчаянно нуждался в Давиде сейчас, что попросту не хватало сил на малейшее самообладание. К счастью, хотя бы призрачные монстры Одиночества и Разочарования не преследовали Фло, впрочем, оставшись наедине с отражением в оконном стекле теперь пустой и странно тихой квартиры, невольно заскулив от противоречия - нельзя сидеть на месте, но и неизвестно, что делать, куда бежать, чтобы спасти Мике - он даже обрадовался внезапному звонку домофона.  
Впервые при взгляде на округлившийся живот Зао в объективе камер системы безопасности не почувствовал ничего; наверное, хуже Флорану уже попросту не могло быть.  
\- Пустишь? - нетерпеливо поинтересовалась сводная сестрица.  
Фло молча разблокировал замки. После исчезновения Давида их прибавилось на порядок, а толку?..  
Заявление вошедшей Зао сразу дало понять, что она настроена распоряжаться здесь как дома:  
\- Ты должен отправить за Микеланджело Ноэми.  
\- Ноэми?.. - Флоран совершенно забыл, а ведь днем она направилась со съемочной группой в сторону тайских островов. - В смысле отправить?  
Полиция и служба охраны сходились во мнении, что Фабьян, вероятнее всего, увезет пленника из страны, к тому же Фло успели отзвониться по поводу необитаемости как офиса Инки, так и его квартиры. Там искать итальянца было бессмысленно.  
\- Фаб спрячется в окрестностях Рейкьявика. Ближайший рейс туда через Франкфурт-на-Майне. Гарсия приземлилась там четверть часа назад, трансфер, - от громкого щелчка пальцами у носа Флоран точно проснулся.  
\- С какой стати после всего, что ты устроила, я тебе поверю?! Откуда ты можешь это знать?  
\- Фло.. - как-то заискивающе-жалко, вдруг ссутулившись и став меньше, улыбнулась сестра, - как ты думаешь, хотела бы я... могла бы я поверить, что это не мой отец, а твой переспал с моей матерью? Что мой папа далеко, а маска, проросшая к незваному гостю - дело рук Давида? Я видела. Как вижу сейчас. Время дорого, Фло. Микеле для Фабьяна не только средство, пусть он и жаждет уничтожить тебя его похищением. Он для него такая же цель...поторопись, пока он не разбил твоего хрустального, не каждые осколки можно собрать.

Неприятные сиплые фразы рефреном раздавались в висках, однако, загадочным образом добавили Флорану жесткости. В чем-то, возможно, Зао была и права. Лазутчица на территории врага ему не помешает, к тому же, девушку подсылать к Инке спокойнее, а с промо к отбору на Евровидение они после как-нибудь разберутся - хотя Фло предоставил Ноэми выбор, в глубине души, он поблагодарил ее за то, что не Гарсию не понадобилось долго уговаривать. Она с готовностью отозвалась согласием на просьбу сменить маршрут, чтобы помочь вызволению своего учителя, к которому привязалась по-дружески.

========== Глава 27. Фабьян ==========

Лето в Исландии, должно быть, напоминало среднестатистическую неапольскую зиму. Со стороны аббатства, смягченный расстоянием, доносился перезвон колоколов. Луна изливала на широкие поля заброшенной фермы, что выбрали сообщники, мягкое сияние, словно ватную дымку. Проникая сквозь листву, лунный свет струился по серебристой поверхности гор, обдавал сверкающими брызгами дощатые, покрытые мхом домики.  
Чары любимых мест овладевали Фабом против его воли, вплеталась в его потаенную тревогу и с жестокой иронией томили ему сердце. Они доводили до бешенства жажду идеальной любви и признания единственным, кого в глубине души Фабьян мог уважать.

Микеле. Даже та тюрьма, куда он заточил итальянца сейчас, по мнению Фаба была менее сурова, чем то, что предоставлял Флоран своими золотыми прутьями тесной эстрадной клетки. Фабьян собирался предложить Микеланджело партнерство, однако, пока пленник не давал ему шанса этого сделать. Очнувшись после снотворного, под действием которого его перевезли через границы, Мике, конечно, с ужасом уставился на похитителя. Не имелось сомнений и в том, что он его узнал, но, в попытках различить при тусклом электрическом фонаре, к чему прикован наручниками, Микеле явно испытывал больший шок от ситуации, чем от вида Фаба. Не замечал... не смотрел на него. Все свое упрямство Микеланджело направил на ожидание непременного спасения, а Фабьяну оставалось лишь появляться перед ним раз в несколько часов и требовать:  
\- Взгляни на меня! - в растущем отчаянии, потому как в следующей фразе "прими меня", как бы Инка не надеялся, по-прежнему не было смысла.  
Отчего в Фабе еще жила вера, что, увидев, итальянец примет его уродство прежде, чем Фабьян договорит вслух, неизвестно. Он даже не был уверен, что испытывал к Микеланджело страсть - тот овладел его разумом, захватил его, связал, и теперь Инка принадлежал отныне одному гению, противясь зависимости из последних сил; глаза Микеле в полдень были черными, в сумерки - шоколадными, на восходе солнца - золотыми. Хотя Фаб уже и привык считать себя безумцем, готов был поклясться, что у них были все три эти цвета.

Перламутровый свет ширился, становился отчетливей, охватывая мало-помалу все небо и образуя громадный светящийся круг бледно-белого сияния. Словно вылезая из земли, он стал медленно отливаться в шар, и вскоре, отделившись от горизонта, вновь тихо взмыл в пространство невозмутимой луной. Тяжелые веки Мике медленно поднимались, открывая жгучий и замирающий взгляд, сводящий Фабьяна с ума. Итальянцу не спалось; сделав требуемые Зао для подстраховки фотографии, Фаб вытерпел недолго. Как бы он ни намеревался доказать, что все беды связаны с Флораном и освободить Микеланджело лично, но - обязательно в его присутствии, камень на сердце рос, кололся молчаливым страхом и давил на горло грузом навсегда изломанной судьбы. У него было еще кое-что для Микеле, предложить, заставить, вымолить согласиться того хотя бы на сделку, а дальше - гори оно синем пламенем. 

Расталкивая нанятых из местных ребят бесноватых тюремщиков, болтавших на наречии, непохожем ни на один из ранее слышанных Фабьяном языков - кем бы они ни являлись, взиравших на Мике плотояднее с каждым часом, Инка развязал итальянца и втащил в дом.. Угрозу ослабевший от угнетения и холода Микеле представлял навряд ли, нужно только дождаться, прежде чем подсовывать деловые бумаги, пока он слегка придет в себя, согретый теплом от камина, хоть и гордо отбросивший плед. Оглянется и заметит, что гостиная оборудована в полевую студию.  
Казалось, даже боги были бессильны против гордости Микеланджело:  
\- Эксклюзивные права на всю музыку, что я создал и создам с запретом на переиздание ее под другим именем или лейблом? - он подцепил страницы контракта почти брезгливо, двумя пальцами поцарапанной руки, чтобы тут же отбросить назад. - Ни за что.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься, - усмехнулся ему Фаб, которому, наверное, от напряжения больно было бы даже моргать, если бы он не забывал этого делать, гипнотизируя своего пленника. - Это не твой абсолютный договор, а моя безусловная клятва, до конца жизни записывать, чего бы ты не захотел, в любом формате.  
\- Докатился.. вот сумасшедший! - схватился за голову Мике, обращаясь к Фабьяну или к себе - непонятно.  
\- Твое непокорство делает тебе честь, по крайней мере, для меня, - в бессилии хоть как-то привлечь внимание, Инка вскочил на ноги и заметался от стены к стене. - Со временем ты поймешь, что таких выгодных условий не предоставит больше никто в мире, ты примешь их!  
\- Сначала ты отпустишь его! - сложно отвечать за Микеланджело, однако женский возглас из дверей находился сейчас на последнем месте из ожиданий Фаба, тем не менее, обернувшись на этот самонадеянный приказ, он увидел..  
Ноэми. 

\- Где же Фло? Ему больше не нужен его драгоценный Микеланджело, а? - деланно удивился Фабьян и рассмеялся ей в лицо. Единственным оружием в руках дрожавшей от страха девушки был зажатый в руке смартфон. Она, вероятно, собиралась заставить Инку паниковать угрозой вызвать полицию, или уже ее вызвала. В любом случае - промахнулась.  
Настоящего оружия у Гарсии не было, зато оно было у Фаба.  
\- Придется тебе сделать непростой выбор, Микеланджело, - направленный в сторону Ноэми пистолет . Неужели Фабьян все-таки превратится в хладнокровного убийцу? - Либо ты подпишешь мой контракт, либо она умрет.  
\- Нет! Не делай этого, полицейские сейчас будут здесь! - тщетно крикнула Гарсия. Побледневший Мике не тратя ни секунды и не сводя с нее глаз, уже поставил заветный росчерк. И то, что плескалось в его взгляде на Ноэми, уничтожало Фаба заживо. Такая недостижимая, такая трепетная... любовь? Фабьяну стало окончательно ясно, что ему не вызвать подобного в итальянце, никогда. 

Инка усмехнулся, развернув револьвер: да, похоже час настал, и он нажмет на курок, пусть не в здравом уме, но в твердой памяти, только прежде сделает еще кое-что.  
До Микеланджело всего несколько шагов, которые он успел совершить, не дав тому опомниться, чтобы подлетев, впиться в холодные губы Микеле отчаянным поцелуем, а затем позволить прогрохотавшему выстрелу прекратить эту комедию. Не плачьте долго по Фабьяну Инкардоне - ему ничего не стоит вернуться отомстить и из загробного мира, а мир, где никто не способен его полюбить, ему отныне невыносим.

========== Глава 28. Микеле ==========

Что же такое происходит, чем безобидный итальянский музыкант заслужил столько боли? Мике чудилось, будто он выстрадал все, что мог без остатка, пустое тело его проплывает в океане слез; механически, в черной предоставленной ему темнице, без часов и мобильника, разве что на пальцах приходится гадать, сколько дней осталось до освобождения и почему не может быть столько же до Ноэми.  
Нет, его спасет Флоран, его непременно вызволит Фло, только неловко дергая затекшими руками Микеланджело вспоминал не о муже. Вспоминал он об уроках гитары, навязанных ему для Гарсии. Иногда он глядел в ее черные, как нефть, глаза и переставал слышать губы. Звук превращался в тягучую, как мед, мелодию. В выход за пределы пустоты, но это - чистый космос и так не бывает. Или бывает с другими. Или Микеле ни черта не знал о том, как и что бывает. В полусне, они вдвоем с Ноэми снились неумеющими плавать, что стоят перед рекой и думают, как бы сейчас научиться летать. Обычно у людей тихо едет крыша, когда долго воображают подобное. От этого прыгают с крыш небоскребов, лезут в петли, дохнут от передозировки. Идиоты, которые совершенно разучились верить в чудеса.  
В выскобленном муками телесном сосуде Мике лишь эта вера соседствовала с верой, что Флоран найдет его. Иногда Микеле мечтал, чтобы там, в прошлом, Ноэми вправду позвонила или написала ему рано-рано утром и сказала, что стоит на перроне вокзала Трастевере, а в Риме тепло. А в Риме по-летнему суетливо и шумно. А в Риме — она. Микеланджело представлял, как ракетой сорвется с места и любой транспорт будет казаться слишком медленным. Мечтал, чтобы именно она вдруг осмелела, отчаялась, стала легкой, как бабочка, не задумываясь вспорхнувшая на понравившийся ей цветок. Чтобы больше не наступало "врозь". Порой после занятий он нечаянно наступал Гарсии на ногу, и это почему-то делало их такими близкими. Теперь Микеле не молил о большем, чем снова, краснея, расставлять правильно пальцы Ноэми на грифе, ведь напрасно мы перестаем ценить - для счастья надо совсем немного: выспаться, в своей постели, а не на дощатом полу неизвестно чьего дома, увидев прекрасный сон, не запомнившийся подробностями, но оставшийся в памяти чудесным послевкусием. Встретить по пробуждению улыбающихся людей. Бродить по городу и знать, что он тебя любит каждым сквером, мостом, фонтаном, памятником, храмом, домом. Совсем немного, но порой так трудно — только жить и видеть хорошее в жизни.  
Действительно хорошее, а не фальшивку и шелуху типа рабских договоров - и все равно, когда выстрел Фабьяном в собственную голову прекратил его дешевую истерику, нечто, походящее на испепеленную жалость пронзило сердце Мике. Сердце, словно остановившееся при появлении в этом кошмаре наяву Гарсии.

Ноэми пришла за ним.  
Даже странно было после, в натопленном холле посольства, распрощавшись с полицией, докладывать обо всем обезумевшему от нервов Фло по видеосвязи - как Гарсию, оказывается, им же и направленную в Рейкьявик, встретили неизвестные в зале прибытия, и сказали, что в курсе, где прячется Инка, усадили ее в машину и повезли к Мике. Как у них снимали отпечатки, как завтрашним же рейсом обещали депортировать, не в последнюю очередь благодаря сделанной Ноэми диктофонной записи... За время отсутствия супруга Флоран умудрился обзавестись личным самолетом микро-авиакомпанией, рвался вылететь тотчас; потратив остатки самообладания на самую бодрую улыбку, уместную в данной ситуации, Микеланджело кое-как уговорил его обождать. Еле-еле доплелся до выделенного им с Гарсией номера, душа, и рухнул в кровать.  
Однако отключиться не удавалось. Похоже, к Мике подбиралась лихорадка. Ноэми осторожно расхаживала по комнате, осматриваясь, и каждый ее шаг будоражил. Мурашки крались по плечам на спину в конце концов заставили обернуться или нежный, затерявшийся между кашемиром и бас гитарой, голос? Микеле не разобрался, увидев, как Гарсия начала раздеваться, сбросила платье и возникла, бесстыдная и сияющая, из волн белья, падавшего у ее ног. Каждой клеткой, от ногтей, воткнувшихся в ладони почти до крови до тяжко дышавшей груди, ощущал он одну бескрайнюю и подлую порабощенность, и, сжимая Ноэми в объятиях, он лишь дрожал, томясь желанием убить этого внутреннего зверя и необходимостью обладать ею непрерывно. Из ее судорожно трепетавших губ высовывался розовый, влажный кончик языка, дрожавший, как жало змеи - уже отравленный, Микеланджело, рядом с ней обретал надежду на исцеление.

Вопреки бессонной ночи, целую дорогу напролет, они не в силах были оторваться друг от друга, целуясь, как подростки. Не ранее, чем завидев у тормозящего шаттла Мартана и Тома, Мике отступил на почтенное расстояние от Гарсии. Забеспокоился всерьез там же впервые на счет того, что погружение в прежние обстоятельства и правила дастся сурово, и не ему одному. Впрочем, друг и брат, похоже, Флорану ни о чем не разболтали. Тот кинулся навстречу и обнял до хруста костей:  
\- Микеле!!! Ты снова со мной... как ты? У тебя жар! Поедем сразу к доктору! Или хочешь сперва домой? А хочешь, закатим грандиозную вечеринку! Когда поправишься, разумеется.. Мике, как же я тебя люблю..  
Что-то мешало понять Микеланджело, купавшемуся в этом ликовании с заботой, соскучился ли он по привычной многословности Фло, находящегося в стрессе. И следовало ли сознаться ему в произошедшем ночью?.. Сделать это сразу храбрости Микеле не хватало точно. А вот праздник - идея удачная, развеяться было бы очень кстати. Ноэми ведь непременно получит туда приглашение...

Солнце теперь все время стояло в зените, иного - некогда замечать. Пусть до календарного сентября тянулась еще длинная вереница недель, по оборотам студийной работы складывалось мнение, будто до осени уже рукой подать. Мике охотно пользовался суетой музыкантов вокруг, спешащих закончить проекты на осень до отпуска; наваждение, с которым боролся, перебороло его самого. Расторжение заключенного под угрозами контракта решили отложить до малейшей определенности, кому достанется продюсерская компания Инка. Если бы не постоянные ссоры в попытках удержать отдельных артистов от откровенной халтуры да кудахтавший несколько раз в день в непосредственной близости Флоран с противоречивыми просьбами опять померить температуру или выпить вместе пива, наверное, до Микеланджело с Гарсией или без, никому бы не имелось до него дела.  
Она выполнила свою часть подготовки к новому сезону до так и не свершившейся поездки в Ко Ланту.  
Он - страдал, но не по-прежнему, а совсем по-новому, не то в иллюзии, не то в упоении от того, что в кои-то веки создал проблемы самостоятельно, значит, сможет их контролировать. Может выбросить записку Ноэми с просьбой о приватном свидании во время грядущей тусовки, а может последовать туда, куда она его позвала.

========== Глава 29. Флоран ==========

Микеле снова дома! Микеле дома. Дома ли Микеле? Микеле ли дома... 

Он вернулся. И все же, потрясение, нанесенное Фабом оказалось непоправимо. Что именно перестало узнаваться в Микеланджело Флорану было не угадать, но в один прекрасный день он увидел, что итальянец пресытился им. Склонившись над ним, Фло каждое утро с нетерпением ждал его первого взгляда. Он ожидал его, полный мыслей и презрения ко всему, оценивающему недостаточно хрупкость этого существа, включая себя. Но когда показывались янтарные искорки глаз Мике, льющиеся как ослепительный солнечный свет, еще томные от недавних ласк, во Флоране мгновенно вспыхивало пламя, безудержно обостряя обожание. В этот же день, когда Микеле раскрыл глаза, из-под ресниц на него глянул угрюмый и безразличный взгляд, и в нем больше не было ничего светлого.

Зато Фло самому начал сниться Давид. Тот напротив точно рассеивал вокруг себя ровное лунное сияние, сбивавшее с толку, не позволявшее смотреть прямо на него, отчего Флоран больше по голосу, чем по его лицу понимал, что он тихо и безостановочно плачет. К вопросам и просьбам друид оставался глух, лишь твердил сквозь слезы, что все предрешено. Кем предрешено? Что?.. На эти вопросы Фло также не позволялось услышать ответа. Вскоре он стал предпочитать как можно меньше спать, работа способствовала - хотя и никак не берегла нервы.  
Новый учебный год надвигался и внушал ужас вперемешку с паническими идеями об академическом отпуске, а подчиненные на пару с Микеле грозились, будто итальянец один переживал стресс из-за похищения, порвать шефа на части. Мелкие локальные конфликты на почве записей до исландского плена казались сущей ерундой в сравнении с развернутыми теперь войнами. Понятие о календаре релизов, как и обо всем прочем, у Микеланджело имелось своеобразное, и, пока тот настаивал вычеркнуть половину из графика, переделав заново, часть издать прямо сейчас, в мертвый сезон, а часть - ближе к ноябрю, Фло из последних сил пытался держаться нейтралитета, транслируя курс на равноправие артистов. Пару раз под напором Мике он уступил, чаще - выносил спорные темы на голосование, где результат, предсказуемо, выходил вразрез с мнением Микеле. Микеланджело тогда обижался и исчезал из студии наставлять Ноэми на гитаре на пару дней. В глубине души, Флорану наедине с коллективом, в общем-то, не таким уж плохим и продажным, даже дышалось легче, а тем более работалось.

Та роковая ночь случилась темной, полной звезд; в воздухе веяло жарким дыханием, тяжким послевкусием июльского зноя, брожением, какими-то зародышами жизни, которые словно пропитывали ветер и замедляли его. Оно струилось по бесстыже открытым плечам и ногам у девиц в декольтированных коротких платьях и закатанные рукава у мужчин, заставляя учащенней дышать, даже задыхаться — до того оно было густым и тяжелым. После очередной грандиозной профессиональной ссоры накануне последовала миротворческая миссия в спальню, Фло намеревался закрепить результат.  
Иллюминация делового района Дефанса распространяла сияние вокруг кафе на предпоследнем этаже и освещала сверху донизу высокие деревья, растущие по берегу Сены; на густо-черном фоне неба их стволы выделялись светло-серым, а листья зеленовато-молочным тоном. В условленный момент все очарование погрузилось во тьму: для контраста зданию напротив, на котором зажглась радужная мозаика из прожекторов и окон с зажженным светом, мерцая и складываясь в имя, затем во фразу.  
"Mikele  
I love you"

Итальянец долго не оборачивался, задрав голову к огням надписи; влажный блеск в уголках раскрашенных век и рвущийся наружу смех подсказали Флорану, что подлетевшему нему самому, что Микеле вот-вот разрыдается, но от счастья ли?  
\- Сумасшедший! Этот подарок затмил предыдущие в прямом и переносном смысле, спасибо! Не будешь против тогда, если ту свадебную аранжировку я передам проекту Ноэми?  
Если не на другом конце Парижа, то на кухне скрип зубов, с каким процедил разрешение Фло на заявление Микеланджело, расслышали наверняка. Необходимо было остыть и перекурить. 

Уединившись на крыше, Флоран вспоминал, как Мике впервые лег на его кровать, и Фло искал на нем шрамы. Пытался найти хоть что-то, что делало бы Микеле несовершенным, некрасивым, короче, человеком. Он всё нашёл. Он всё нашёл, но ничего не вышло, и он стал любить Мике ещё сильнее.  
\- Должна тебя потревожить, - кашлянули вдруг прямо над ухом.  
Хрипота Зао электрическим разрядом подбросила Флорана над полом, заставив встать на ноги. Ехидное "Как ты очутилась на вечеринке, куда тебя точно не могли позвать? И что ж за напасть, неужели на меня в последнее время совсем без слез не взглянешь?" застряло у Фло в горле при виде действительно чуть не плачущей ведьмы. На лице ее мерещилось даже что-то вроде почти настоящего сочувствия, чего-то почти родственного, до такой степени правдоподобно, что Флоран ощутил, как тянул дрожащую руку к ее животу лишь, когда резко пришлось ее отдернуть.  
\- Я бы заставила тебя выбрать, Микеланджело или сын, но все очевидно, - усмехнулась Зао.  
\- Я не стал бы выбирать, - сообразил потушить сигарету Фло также несколько поздновато.  
\- Как тебе они с Ноэми? - неожиданно сменила тему сводная сестра. - Не правда ли, очень милы? Хотя скорее похожи не на друзей, и не на учителя с ученицей... скорее на любовников, не находишь?  
Кулаки Флорана непроизвольно сжались.  
\- Прекрати!  
\- Как вам угодно, месье, хотите удостовериться в измене последним и превращаться с каждым днем в посмешище для сослуживцев - пожалуйста! Не смею больше нарушать веселье, - с этими словами, усмехнувшись, Зао бросилась к лестнице, Фло же, не думая, замахнулся на нее и застыл на месте. Не попал. конечно, она слишком быстро ускользнула с крыши. Просто стоял, в ужасе уставившись на собственную ладонь, которой только что чуть не ударил женщину, да еще беременную. Из-за Микеле.

Когда Флоран нашел силы спуститься в банкетный зал, первым, кого он там увидел, был итальянец. Мике танцевал, как и Гарсия, пусть и в странно похожем ритме, но на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга. Хоть и переглядываясь время от времени, но... нет, не может быть! Только не она, только не он... не они оба. Невозможно.  
Приблизившись к барной стойке, Фло вновь обнаружил подле себя Зао, и не успел вслух оценить, что сжимаемый ею стакан воды не опрокинут ему на голову, как она опять надсадным тоном заговорила:  
\- Не притворяйся слепым. Видишь подвески у них на шеях? Одинаковые...  
\- Вижу, - в тот же миг подтверждением ее речей серебристые кулоны на Микеланджело и Ноэми синхронно блеснули отражениями зеркального шара под потолком. - И что?  
\- А то, что это я подарила две подвески твоему мужу в день вашей свадьбы. Удивительно, что вторая оказалась не на тебе, правда? - злорадствовала сестра. Как же Флорану хотелось разбить что-нибудь об ее проклятую голову! Того, что она нафантазировала и озвучила произойти ни за что и никогда не могло, не-воз-мож-но. Парализующие холод и пустота где-то за ребрами Фло вовсе ничему не свидетельствовали. Последствия стресса. Он слишком устал.  
\- Ты врешь, - прошептал Флоран, однако верил ли он уже по крайней мере в свои слова, определять становилось все труднее.  
\- Микеланджело назначено свидание.. Приходи в два в северную беседку парка Лебоди, и убедишься! - смех Зао отдалился, она наконец ушла или Фло удалось абстрагироваться - неважно.  
Главным для Флорана сейчас было сперва поговорить с Микеле. Потом он решит, что делать.

========== Глава 30. Давид ==========

За что же жестокие боги так поступали с его мальчиком, с Флораном?  
Друид в который раз с проклятиями воздел руки-ветви ввысь. С тех пор, как его душе пришлось переехать из храма человеческого тела в высокое дерево листопадного массива на северо-западе Парижа, развеялась последняя мнимая надежда на перемены в судьбе Фло к лучшему. А если быть точным, в семейной жизни. Оставалось лишь стряхивать неустанно вьющих гнезда птиц, чтоб им страдать пожизненным запором, на землю, и безучастно наблюдать за неизбежными событиями. Больше не о чем ему было рассказать. Больше не о чем просить. Все, что было в его власти - он уже проиграл.

Тем мучительнее выходило затишье перед бурей; сделанные ставки зловеще мерцали на черном сукне ясного ночного неба, будто на огромном перевернутом карточном столе. Мало по малу Зао, которой не без волшебной помощи одобрили кредит на покупку лейбла Инка с потрохами, переманивала туда сотрудников Авалона. Это также не составляло великого труда, учитывая кипучую деловую деятельность, разведенную Локонте, ни черта не смыслящего в бизнесе. В общем-то, хватило бы его одного для полного краха Фло, но для верности сестра Флорана снабдила Микеланджело и Ноэми записками о дате и времени свидания. Куда заодно пригласила Фло с самыми преданными соратниками...  
Мартан проболтался Шарлю, Шарль поделился с Манон, Манон передала Валери и Люси, те обсудили с Себастьяном... в итоге весь офис гудел слухами о страстном романе Гарсии с Микеле за спиной Флорана. Наркокурьеры дежурили под дверьми, выжидая часа, когда на любовников донесут, и Фло поверит. От количества гиен вокруг Давида давно подташнивало хуже, чем от запаха голубиного помета. И только умнейший на памяти друида юноша, готовый вкалывать без оглядки на талант и толпу, пока не знающий слова "предательство", очень хотел стать новым героем сцены рядом со своим мужем. С красивой гитарой на плече, он не слышит, точно зажав ладонями уши, ни в какую не желает слушать, что вскоре окажется один и на самом краю, что правда всегда прольется наружу, всегда победит, даже если смертельно тебя отравит.

В звездах, рассыпанных меж облаков над набережной О-де-Сен, Флоран явно ищет не истины, а последнего утешения. Именно поэтому при появлении Мике не задает вопрос первым.  
\- Почему ты ушел с вечеринки? - как ни в чем не бывало интересуется итальянец, голос его лишь чуть-чуть подводит в конце.  
Фло стоит, не шевелясь и словно не дыша:  
\- Микеле, ты счастлив?  
\- Что за грусть мне читается в твоих глазах? - вместо ответа приближается к нему сам Микеланджело. Касается скулы Флорана кончиками пальцев. Тот лишь опускает взгляд. Теперь и ему страшно видеть глаза любимого человека. Но Фло, Давид знал, может собрать все свое мужество и, произнеся дрожащими губами:  
\- Этот кулон у тебя на шее.. говорят, Ноэми носит такой же, - сквозь набежавшие слезы посмотреть прямо в лицо Микеле.  
Микеле, который порывисто отворачивается вместо ответа.  
\- Почему?.. Ты ее любишь? - боль искажает черты Флорана до такой степени, что его почти невозможно узнать. Или Давиду хочется не узнавать, хочется поддаться мысли, что это не ему продолжают лгать?..  
\- Как одаренную артистку. - Микеланджело бледен, но не прекращает игры.  
\- А Зао говорит, что ты любишь ее как девушку.  
Молчание. Одно из тех, что калечит убийственнее признаний в обмане. Прерванное единственно всхлипом Фло:  
\- Ты не отвечаешь?..Если это правда, это станет для всех ужасным потрясением. Я стану бесконечно несчастен.. Но что бы ни случилось, я буду любить тебя.  
Проговорив это, Флоран поворачивается к Мике спиной - очевидно, лишь бы не смотреть ему, уходящему, вслед. От душераздирающего крика друиду не сбежать так легко:  
\- Давиииид!! - призыв Фло к учителю как к последней надежде, застрянет в памяти навсегда.  
Если бы он только мог... По многовековому опыту, иногда человеку нужно спрятаться, восполнить себя и что-то решить наедине, но ничего из этого у Флорана больше не получается. Он стоит посреди выжженного поля, глядит на мир как дальтоник и пытается найти судорожно приоткрытым ртом воду, которой здесь никогда не было. Всё, на что он когда-то опирался, пало и превратилось в горькую пыль. Сквозь нее на Фло выплывали огненные зрачки подкрадывавшихся тихо Одиночества и Разочарования.

Тем временем Микеланджело собирался на встречу к Ноэми - дух Давида специально направился за ним, с намерением случайно уронить прут потяжелее на его непутевую голову с ближайшего каштана. Однако, пересчитав приведенных Зао людей, отдельно от Флорана занимающих невидимые для заветной беседки позиции как-то перехотел.  
Гарсия, взволнованная и по-своему прекрасная, подлетела к возлюбленному, сразу накинувшись на него с поцелуями.  
\- Милая, подожди... мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать, - чуть ли не с силой оторвал ее от себя итальянец. Неужели, совесть проснулась?.  
\- Да-да! Я так счастлива, что ты мне написал и пригласил в такой романтичный парк! - выпалила Ноэми, прижимаясь к Мике всем телом.  
\- Но... я тебе не писал.. - казалось, остолбенел Микеле, даже сделал миллиметровый шаг назад, но было уже поздно.  
Вышла на свет, но рассеяла мрак злорадных ухмылок, что не вытравить, дюжина бывших коллег Фло во главе с ведьмой. Они смеялись все громче, щелкали затворами камер, кто-то снимал видео растерянных изменников на месте преступления под ехидные комментарии Зао...  
\- Хватит! 

Возбужденный гомон стих, будто кто-то резко убавил громкость, от угрожающего рычания Флорана:  
\- Он мой муж! И вы не имеете права.. - Ноэми трусливо спряталась за спину итальянца, вперед которого, точно стремясь заслонить обоих, выступил Фло.  
\- Мы не имеем? А он имел право толковать нам о честности в самом справедливом из лейблов?! - перебил его Ламассон. - Когда сам...  
Флоран поморщился, как от пощечины и замер, не зная, чем переубедить Жульена.  
\- Ты почти развалил дело всей жизни деда! Завтра же этот скандал всплывет во всех билбордах, и либо потопит корабль окончательно, либо подтолкнет рейтинги вверх! - безжалостно произнесла Зао.  
\- Прости за боль, что я тебе причинил... я предал тебя, - глухо заговорил Микеланджело, - но я любил тебя. В этом болоте шоу-бизнеса нельзя иначе, уничтожь меня - я заслужил.  
Каждое пророненное им слово заставляет Фло бледнеть еще сильнее. Того, что плачет, он, кажется, вовсе не замечал.

" Давид! Почему ты молчишь? Ты обещал, что я услышу тебя с пением птиц! Почему я больше не слышу птиц?" как никогда отчетливо и пронзительно слышал друид его внутренний голос, голос маленького, брошенного и обманутого ребенка.  
"Что бы мне ни диктовали законы общества, что бы ни преподнесла судьба... я всего лишь человек, как и все. И перед лицом людей - я прощаю его", мысленно обращался к Давиду выращенный им мужчина.

Через целую вечность, как через многотонный камень, Флоран наконец объявил:  
\- Сдали все записывающие устройства. Я не позволю... к моему несчастью, несмотря ни на что, их любовь слишком чиста, и я не позволю вам вывалять ее в грязи. Я сказал - все! И оставьте меня одного.

========== Эпилог ==========

Той же ночью Локонте и Гарсия исчезли. При помощи прикрепленных после похищения к их смартфонам маячков, Фло отметил, что оба направляются в сторону Рима, и выключил отслеживающую систему.  
На внеочередном собрании, созванном следующим утром, был поднят вопрос о продолжении сведения сольного альбома Микеланджело. Проект был заморожен практически единогласно: одинокий голос Флорана "за", поднявшего руку последним, уже ничего не решал.  
Чуть позже, однако, выяснилось, что замораживать нечего. Мистическим образом, все макеты Микеле исчезли из недр студийных компьютеров - учитывая, что пароль был известен только Мике и подброшенный в почтовый ящик конверт с флешкой, обернутой в записку, где до головокружения родным почерком утверждалось "ты знаешь, что с этим делать", Фло не сомневался, что Микеланджело сам же всё и удалил. На флешке содержалась лишь короткая мелодия, видимо, Микеле сыграл ее на гитаре, наспех; стоило большого труда прекратить истерически смеяться, когда до Флорана дошло, что таким путем итальянец пытался предотвратить судебный процесс с Зао в споре за издание всего, что она унаследовала от Фаба.

Сутки спустя компании был представлен новый управляющий по имени Дов Аттья, а Фло в Париже с тех пор не видела ни одна живая душа.

Пальмы, создающие густую тень, где в особо душные аргентинские ночи любил покуривать шкатулочник Диего, росли неподалеку от музыкальной лавки. Это строение в 40 километрах от Буэнос-Айреса, с комнатой и крошечной кладовкой стояло в северной части городского пляжа. Здесь Диего мастерил разнообразные механические музыкальные инструменты, обедал, порой оставался на ночь. Вереница фонарей обходила магазин стороной – выручал карманный фонарик, чей пронырливый луч прорезал потёмки узкими полосами света.  
И в лавке электричество отсутствовало, потому в буфете лежал запас свечей. Над столом была приклеена географическая карта, будто сшитая из разноцветных лоскутов. В одном углу стайкой сбились пыльные гитары, по слухам, когда-то привезенные Диего из Европы, где была его родина. В другом – стоял небольшой круглый стеллаж, заставленный шкатулками и увешанный плакатами "не продается!!!" крупными буквами на всех языках. Впрочем, вряд ли бы кому пришло в голову приобретать столь странно звучащие сувениры, включая туристов - уж слишком сложные они воспроизводили мелодии. Шкатулки, под которые можно было напеть Oblivion или Adios Nonino пользовались куда большей популярностью. На окнах магазинчика висели поломанные тростниковые жалюзи, на стенах – три гравюры без рам. Когда небо затягивалось кудлатыми тучами и по крышу едва не срывало штормом, Диего дремал на складном диванчике. После, выходя наружу, с наслаждением дышал ароматом Атлантики.  
Продавец шкатулок любил свою работу: она подслащивала его одинокие будни. Он разговаривал с деревьями, поглаживая их восковую кору. Ощущая упадок сил, шёл к трёхметровому буку с изогнутыми ветвями, прислонялся к нему, и внешне казалось, что тревога оставляла его. Местные поговаривали, что Диего - гомосексуалист, ибо его не встречали в обществе девушек, однако и в обществе парней не находили тоже. Так же, как и ориентация, загадкой оставался возраст музыканта. Как-то раз, перебрав рому, Диего проболтался, что где-то во Франции у него растет сын, но сколько ему лет и когда стал отцом догадаться было практически невозможно.  
Кто знает, не чьей ли фантазией на самом деле являлся ребенок, ведь тогда Диего все же спал бы с женщинами, а единственным гостем, задержавшимся в лавке и в постели ее хозяина оказался не по погоде одетый, при макияже с забинтованными цветастыми тряпками запястьями, весь обвешанный побрякушками мужик.  
Это явно не был турист - в магазин он зашел как к себе домой, пока Диего отсутствовал, исследовал стеллажи со шкатулками, дольше прочих простояв у круглого, чтобы затем угоститься вином из чужой чашки, скучающей возле кассы. Нет, кем бы ни был этот субъект, он зашел неслучайно.

Взяв чужое имя, Фло надеялся, что Микеле променял его на лучшую жизнь. Надеялся, потому что никто не делал ему больнее. Любовь к Микеланджело проросла в душу так глубоко, что, уйдя, итальянец вырвал и забрал ее целиком. Навсегда. Второго такого было не подобрать по внешности, голосу или повадкам. Мике был противоположностью всего, что можно скопировать, а теперь предполагалось, что надо сделать вид, будто они с Флораном никогда не встречались. Всей своей незаживающей раной на месте, где находилось сердце, Фло по-прежнему любил его, и именно поэтому постарался отпустить. Отпустить, сбежав сам от оставшихся фотографий в телефоне, забытых вещей Микеле, запахов на футболках, но не от мечты. Померкшей и неосуществимой: быть вместе через год, через три, через триста. До самого конца. Временами Фло чудилось, что если Микеланджело где-то загрустил, он чувствовал это, и тоже начинал тосковать. Просыпаясь утром, он смотрел на солнце, ища ответ, прося у неба - лишь бы оно берегло Мике, обнимало за него руками других людей, дарило радость и не позволяло болеть. Видя в произошедшем с Микеле лишь собственную вину.  
Давид бы, наверное, в таком случае вздохнул, что все случается заново, каким бы славным временем, вечной весной и сказкой не представлялось упущенной, мир раскрыт на ладони. Америка, Азия, хоть Австралия. "Пусть это утро станет последним с мыслями о Микеланджело, пожалуйста?" - возвращаясь с рынка, куда наведывался за пополнением запасов гребней, Флоран бормотал себе под нос нехитрую просьбу к мирозданию, и застыл, как вкопанный, едва отворив дверь.  
Возле прилавка, облокотившись на стул, стоял.. итальянец. С крайне недовольным видом, Микеле прихлебывал что-то из его кружки, вертя в пальцах деталь от незаконченной вещицы.  
\- Ужас! Учиться тебе еще, Фло, и учиться. Зря я на тебя рассчитывал! - в качестве приветствия выдал Мике. - Что ты на меня уставился? На трезвую голову слушать то, что ты сотворил с моим легким мотивчиком!  
Он нервно поставил бокал на столешницу и завел одну из шкатулок. Та с дребезжанием запела минорную мелодию, а Микеланджело изобразил, что вот-вот заткнет себе уши:  
\- Нет, ничего доверить нельзя!  
Флоран, не в силах говорить, бросил покупки в сторону стула, сглотнул и, лишь бы не стоять дальше статуей, захлопнул несчастную коробочку. Микеле затих, с ней заодно, исподлобья глядя на Фло.  
\- Как ты разыскал меня... и зачем? - в итоге напрямую спросил Флоран-Диего.  
\- Дов просил соврать, что шлет меня для твоего приглашения на кастинг... у него там какой-то проект, рок-опера что ли, про композиторов. Но не на того напал: мне от него нужен был только твой адрес.  
\- А как же Ноэми? - не дождавшись ответа на второй вопрос, со страхом задал Фло третий.  
Мике пожал плечами, улыбнувшись - вроде бы даже с облегчением - главное, не отвернулся:  
\- Ей предложили пробную запись в Великобритании. Я мог бы поехать с ней, но... решил, что не буду. Это ее жизнь, а мне нужен другой шанс.  
\- Ее жизнь.. шанс.. - от переизбытка информации, или, скорее, эмоций, у Флорана пересохло в горле. Микеле же стремительно приблизился к нему почти вплотную и прошептал:  
\- Точнее, я хочу верить, что это нам нужен другой шанс.  
***  
Одним жарким парижским днем парк Лебоди наполнился веселой детской разноголосицей. Ее тщетно пытались приглушить несколько учительниц сопровождающих группу воспитанников элитного лицея на интерактивном уроке природоведения. Один из немногих решивших и впрямь пройти предложенный квест, собрав фотографии всех растений из списка в специальном приложении, а не тупо беситься на открытом воздухе, спокойный темноволосый мальчик с не по годам серьезными глазами, отделился от класса и набрел на могучий кедр.  
Гордо сидевший у подножия Давид к тому моменту уже порядком заскучал, прикидывая - стоит ли начать жонглировать шишками, или лучше поупражняться в меткости и бросить парочку в ту надоедливую сороку.  
\- Здравствуй, Наим.  
Сделав выбор в пользу жонглирования (детям оно, вроде как, нравится?), друид стратегически прогадал. Шишки посыпались на землю после первого же броска. Пришлось невозмутимо делать вид, что так и было задумано.  
\- Добрый день. А откуда вы знаете, как меня зовут? - подозрительно прищурился ребенок.  
\- Это длинная история, нам не помешает познакомиться поближе, чтобы я ее тебе рассказал.. да ты не бойся.. - начал было Давид.  
\- Вы маньяк?! - отпрыгнул на метр назад Наим, - я сейчас охрану позову!  
\- Ну почему сразу.. - друид неожиданно для себя смутился, однако быстро нашелся: - не трудись. Меня все равно никто не увидит. Кстати, по случаю того, что вы с ребятами сюда заглянули.. закурить не найдется?  
Наим снова шарахнулся назад, но уже не на метр, а на один маленький шаг:  
\- У нас в лицее никто не курит! Не считая Фредерика, но это большой секрет... к тому же, он свои заначки так тщательно прячет, что сам потом не может найти.  
\- Печально, - вздохнул Давид.  
\- А почему тебя не увидят? Я же вижу! - упрямо ковырнул носком кроссовка траву мальчишка.  
\- Я не говорил о полукровках вроде тебя, - обронил Давид, улыбаясь.  
\- Полукровках?  
\- Именно. Что ты знаешь о своих родителях, милейший юноша? - признаться честно, друид не рассчитывал при этом на подробный ответ.  
\- Мало. Маме было приказано держаться от меня подальше и отдать на обучение в закрытый пансион. Папа живет с мужчиной, вообще-то они с Микеле прикольные, иногда меня навещают. Но мне кажется, что папа меня боится, а еще сильнее он боится, что мама как-то нас настроит друг против друга что ли. Не знаю... не хочу быть таким же трусливым, когда вырасту! - вдумчиво выдал Наим.  
\- Твой отец самый храбрый из всех, кого я встречал.. - вырвалось у Давида под лавиной хлынувших в голову воспоминаний. - Эй! Что ты делаешь?

Пока друид окунался в прошлое по самое темечко, мальчик подошел к кедру и крайне аккуратно отломил маленькую веточку, после чего с любопытством воззрился на собеседника.  
\- Так я и знал, что ты связан с этим деревом! - ликующе заключил подрастающий натуралист, наблюдая, как друид шипит и сравнивает новую длину ногтей на руках.  
\- Угу. У тебя талант, можешь повторить? Замучился без мастера по маникюру, знаешь ли! Безумно трудно найти подходящего, если тебя не способны разглядеть. Только заговоришь с ними, а они тут же "на помощь, вызовите скорую! я слышу голоса из ниоткуда, психиатра мне!" - передразнил Давид девичьим голосом, на что Наим радостно расхохотался. Конечно, смешно слушать о чужих неудобствах!  
\- Что, совсем в парикмахерскую не попасть? - держась за живот, проговорил ребенок, чтобы в следующую секунду обежать друида кругом и загоготать еще громче, разглядев густую давидовскую косу.  
\- Издержки потустороннего существования, - холодно прокомментировал Давид.  
\- Так ты призрак?..  
\- Правильнее выразиться - дух.  
Мальчик понимающе шмыгнул носом:  
\- Клево. Жаль, что по-моему мне уже пора...  
\- Заходи еще! - гостеприимно обвел свои лесные владения друид, и подмигнул: - у меня тут пиво припасено. Преимущество невидимки в том, что продавцы и бармены тоже не меня не засекут!  
\- Окей! - помахал ладошкой на прощание Наим, и осекся, - чуть не забыл! Говоришь, ты при..дух, значит. и других духов видишь?  
\- Допустим... а что? - шевельнулось у Давида нехорошее предчувствие.  
\- Вот он, в плаще, с лицом в полумаске черепа, мне одному мерещится? Или, может быть, ты его знаешь? - проследив в направлении, указанном мальчишкой, друид смерил Фабьяна презрительным взглядом. Тот бездарно изображал непринужденную прогулку по соседней аллее.  
\- Скажем так.. пересекались. Не переживай, мы с ним еще разберемся. До встречи, Наим!


End file.
